The Return of El Dios Hueco
by jebilgutay
Summary: Aizen has been defeated. Now, a new threat from the distant past is about to bring back the mighty El Dios Hueco, the father of all Hollows. But to do it, they need Chad. Finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of El Dios Hueco

I was looking through the Chad fanfics and saw that not many of them were all that popular. So, I decided to give my self a challenge; to write the best, most original Chad fanfic I can. I'm trying to go for a hundred reviews, but if I get any, I'll be happy.

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 1 (prolog)

We all know that Soul Reapers exist to destroy hollows and to keep the balance of souls in check, but have you ever wondered; how did hollows come to be in the first place? Well, that is how our story begins.

It all began over three thousand of years ago. Before Yamamoto or even Soul Reapers existed. In ancient Palenque a Mayan witch doctor had been conducting experiments, experiments that were supposed to give him unlimited power. But this witch doctor was no ordinary man. From birth, he had been gifted with spirit energy as powerful as any Soul Reaper captain.

One day, this witchdoctor cast a kido spell on himself the likes of which have never been seen before or since. His spell was a success, however, their was a major side-effect. His physical body was instantly incinerated, and his soul underwent a horrific transformation. His body exploded in a flash of light, then it reformed into something monstrous. He still retained his human shape, but had grown at least twice as tall as he was before. He had a large hole in the middle of his chest, and his face was covered with a white mask. His right arm had turned black with dark magenta stripes that crisscrossed all over it. From his hand a shield grew that went past his forearm. The shield had a pattern on it that resembled a set of eyes, a nose, and teeth.

His left arm had transformed as well. It had become white, with a red line running down the center. His fingertips had a red diamond patters on them, and a spike protruded from his shoulder. The left and right sides of his body had the same coloration as it's corresponding arm. He had become the worlds first hollow, and gave himself the name El Dios Hueco. His already captain level spirit energy had increased immensely. He was relishing his new found power, when he was suddenly, over come by a hunger. A hunger that he had never felt in all his years as a human. He then caught the whiff of an oder that made his hunger become more restless. He looked out side and saw a group of human souls engaged in a conversation.

Although some souls found their way to the Soul Society and started their own community, many more stayed in the world of the living, to look after their loved ones. With no hollows existing until now, they had no real reason to have to go to the soul society. However, El Dios Hueco was about to change that.

With speed never before seen, he charged at one of these souls, grabbed him, and bit into him multiple times. As the others ran away, the victim's body exploded and reformed, transforming him into a hollow, the first of his many offspring.

Over the next seven centuries, Hollows continued to multiply, and El Dios Hueco created Hueco Mundo, where he and his sons and daughters could live. Soon after, he created a disease, a plague which he released onto the world of the living. It was designed to turn Wholes into hollows by causing their own Chain of Fate to eat away at it's self. Thus ensuring that any soul in the World of the Living would eventually become one of his children.

As the hollow numbers continued to grow, more and more souls tried to get to the soul society, but many perished in the Dangai Precipice World. Those who did manage to reach the soul society lived in fear that the hollows would find a way to get in.

Tired of living in fear, a young man named Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, decided to combat the Hollows. Though he was very strong, and skilled in combat and with spirit energy, he trained for roughly two hundred years, preparing for battle. He felt confident that he would at the very least stand a chance. Then, something happened that turned his hope, to almost certain victory. He gained his Zanpakuto. He discovered that this swords had the ability to cleanse Hollows; return them to normal and send them to the Soul Society. He founded the Soul Reaper academy, and established the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Over the next millennia, he trained countless Soul Reapers that kept the hollow population in check, but El Dios Hueco, tired of seeing his children slaughtered, decided to put an end to the Soul Society, but he knew he would need help. Not from any of his children, but from a Soul Reaper.

Over the next hundred years things were peaceful in the Soul Society. Little did they know that seeds of destruction had been planted years ago, and were about to take root, before the sun had even risen, the Senkaimon opened. An army of Gillians and Adjuchas burst through it, lead by El Dios Hueco himself.

"Attack!" He ordered, and his army charged off, killing anyone, and destroying any thing in their path.

The alarm rang, waking every Soul Reaper in the Seireitei, and calling them to battle. The students of the academy were put in a safe house underground, where they would stay till they heard the all clear call. Yamamoto was in charge of the safety of the students. At this time, he wasn't the head captain. That title belonged to a man named Takuya Yamada. In the underground bunker, Yamamoto couldn't help but feel powerless. He knew that the students needed him in case of emergency, but he knew that the captains needed his help as well. He then heard a "_tap, tap"_on the door. He drew his Zanpakuto.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Captain Kyōraku." Replied the visitor. Yamamoto opened the door, and the captain of squad eight stepped in.

"Sensai. we need your help. The enemy has us out numbered and over powered." Kyōraku said.

"What about the students? Their safety comes first."

"I'll be taking your place." Kyōraku said, putting his hand on the shoulder of a student. Yamamoto smiled, thanked his former student and rushed out side.

It was pandaemonium. Hollows of all classes were battling with what looked like every Soul Reaper in the Seireitei. Dead bodies were scattered all over the ground, with huge bites taken out of them. Over come with anger and hate, Yamamoto drew his Zanpakuto.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes. Ryūjin Jakka." Flames burst from the end of his blade. He swung it forward, and all those surrounding him; hollow, or Soul Reaper were instantly incinerated.

"You killed you're fellow Soul Reapers?" That's cold." Yamamoto looked up, and saw El Dios Hueco standing on a roof above him. He swung Ryūjin Jakka, but El Dios Hueco simply blocked the blaze with the shield on his right arm. After Yamamoto's attack, El Dios Hueco disappeared using a technique similar to flash step and slashed two deep cuts across Yamamoto's head, right above his right eye. As Yamamoto clutched at the wound, El DIos Hueco spoke, "Damn, I missed. I had meant to split your head open, but my aim was off."

Yamamoto knew he was in trouble. He couldn't fight this guy with full power in the Seireitei, but if he didn't use his full power he was going to get killed. He would have to lead him out of the Seireitei, and away from any populated areas.

"If you want to fight, follow me." Yamamoto ran off, and El Dios Hueco, deciding to humor him, followed. After about fifteen minutes of using Flash step,Yamamoto and El Dios Hueco found them selves in an open field in the middle of nowhere. _This will have to do._ He thought to himself. He turned to his opponent, and said, "Before we begin, lets introduce our selves. My name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Instructor at the Soul Reaper Academy."

"I am the father of all Hollows. My name is El Dios Hueco. But, please, call me Dios." With that, Dios disappeared with his great speed, and slashed across Yamamoto's chest.

The battle between the two seemed to go on for hours. But, despite Yamamoto's great skills, his attacks weren't even fazing the mighty hollow. Dios, on the other hand, was having no trouble against the soon to be head captain. In fact, he wasn't even exerting himself.

Exhausted, Yamamoto collapsed on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. El Dios Hueco walked over to his adversary and kicked him in the stomach, which sent him flying into a tree.

"Before you die, Soul Reaper, I'm going to tell you how I was able to launch this little attack." Yamamoto looked up at the hollow, listening to his every word.

"Me, and my children were able to launch this assault, because six of your captains, including you're head captain Yamada turned traitor and joined me." Yamamoto looked at El Dios Hueco, with a piercing glare.

"Why would they abandon us?" He asked

"Because I gave them Hollow powers in exchange for their service, that was a hundred years ago. My best work, I must admit. Combining the powers of a Soul Reaper with that of a Hollow. Simple, but brilliant. They have been providing me with all the information I needed to launch this attack, and they gave me the hell butterflies for me and my children to get here safely. Tonight, the Soul Society will fall." He turned to leave, but while his back was turned, Yamamoto stood up, his heart full of anger and hate, shouted, "Bankai."

The flames of Yamamoto's shikai disappeared into the sword. The sword looked as if it had been charred black, and was worn down.

"Kibaku Ryūjin Jakka. Prepare to die, you monster!" Yamamoto swung his Zanpakuto back, and as he did so, Dios pulled back his right arm, ready to throw a punch.

"Zanka no Tach, Kita; tenchi Kaijin' Yamamoto swung his Zanpakuto forward, and a wall flames shot straight at El Dios Hueco. At the same time, Dios shouted, "El Directo!" He threw his punch, and a blast of blue light shot from his fist. When the two attacks collided, there was a massive explosion. An explosion that's power was equal to a nuclear bomb. The force of the blast could be felt even in the Seireitei.

When the explosion ended, the sky had darkened with ash, and the land was scorched black. Yamamoto brought down the Kido shield he used to protect himself from the blast and found El Dios Hueco. Most of his body had been incinerated; all that remained was his head and the left side of his torso. Using the little strength he had left, Dios looked up at his vanquisher and spoke his final words.

"You may have beaten me, Genryūsai, but head my words. One day, I will be reborn in human form, and when that day comes, my servants, your old comrades, they will bring me back, and when they do, I will bring down the World of the Living and the Soul Society, and we hollows will reign supreme." With those final words, his body disintegrated.

After El Dios Hueco was defeated, the Soul Society was able to drive off the hollow invaders, and Yamamoto was promoted to head captain. El Dios Hueco, however, was kept a complete secret. Yamamoto told the public that he was forced to use his bankai on a group of Vasto Lorde. Not even the other captains knew the truth about Dios. As the years went by, the Soul Society recovered, and the hollows forgot about their father. A hollow named Baraggan Luisenbarn took over Hueco mundo and built Las Noches. El Dios Hueco's servants fled to Hueco Mundo, and there they are to this day, waiting for the day their master is reborn.

(The summer after the war; Las Noches.)

In the hallways of Las Nochas, a man's voice echoed on the loudspeaker. "Everyone report to the meeting room immediately." Inside the dark meeting room, a man sat at the front of the table. Although you couldn't see his face, he had short black hair, and emerald-green eyes. He was also wearing a magenta cloak with black stripes running down it that formed a set of eyes, a nose, and a mouth full of teeth. After a few moment of waiting in darkness, the door opened, and as the room flooded with light, six people, all dressed in the same robe as their summoner entered the room.

"I'm telling you, this Aizen guy should have hired a decorator. This place is so dull." Said a man with long dark hair. To his left was a young, petit woman with short red hair. In between the two of them was a young girl with black twin tales.

"You hear that, Aoi? Your father's suddenly an expert on decorating." The young girl giggled.

"That's funny, mom."

Behind them was a man with spiky blond hair and pierced eye-brows, ears, lip and nose. Next to him was a man with long silver hair and wearing a Yin-Yang necklace. Bringing up the rear was an amble chested woman. She had black hair which she kept in a ponytail, and she had a scar across her left cheek. They all took a seat at the table.

"Okay, Takuya. This better be important. We were in the middle of family game night." The father of the young girl said to the man with short black hair.

"Just watch the video, Ren." The man called Takuya said. He then pushed a button on the table and a cylinder of light shone up from the center, showing a picture of Aizen.

"As you all know, months before we moved here, this place was occupied by a man named Sōsuke Aizen. Before his defeat, this palace was invaded by a small group of humans and Soul Reapers, who came to save this girl." He clicked a remote. The picture faded and was replaced with a picture of Orihime Inoue. The man wearing the Yin-Yang necklace looked at her with pure hate.

"We know. We moved here because they cleared them out for us. What's your point?" Said Ren.

"I merely wanted to show you this. I got if from the security cameras." He pressed the remote and the image changed again. This time, it showed a segment of Chad's battle with Gantenbainne Mosqueda. "Look at his arms." Takuya said. As they all looked at Chad's arms, their eyes widened.

"It can't be." Said the young mother.

"It is, Yumi. I know those arms anywhere." Said Ren.

"You really think this young man is the reincarnated form of El Dios Hueco?" Said the man with the necklace.

"Yes, I do, Kaito." Takuya responded.

"If he really is El Dios Hueco, how come he didn't destroy Aizen and the Espada by himself?"

"I don't know, but as the Siervos Del Dios, it is our duty to follow our orders, and resurrect our fallen master. We leave for Karakura Town tomorrow. Our goal, capture the one called 'Chad'."

**Hope you all liked it. I thought to myself, all of Ichigo's friends were kidnaped by the enemy in all the major arcs in the anime; Rukia by the Soul Society, Uryu by the Bounts, and Orihime by Aizen. Now it's Chad's turn to be Mr. Popular with the bad guys. I also realize that I didn't introduce all my OC's yet, but I plan to do that in the next chapter. Please review, they give me the inspiration to keep writing. I apologize for any typos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of El Dios Hueco. Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much, to everyone who reviewed my fanfic. I had no idea it become this popular so fast. I may put The Sniper on hiatus and work more on this.**

It was a peaceful, sunny afternoon in Karakura Town. Then, with out warning, a dark hole appeared in the sky and the seven members of the Siervos del Dios stepped through.

"Okay, everyone, lets split up, If anyone finds him, raise you're spiritual pressure. Remember, Chad is the only reason were here. Don't kill anyone unless you have to." And with that, they all took off in separate directions.

On this particular afternoon, Chad was down in the woods, firing spiritual blasts, one after the other into the air. He had been doing this since early this morning, when he felt the presence arrival of two of his friends.

"Hello, you two." He turned around and saw Orihime and Uryu standing next to a tree.

"You've been pushing your self hard. I can feel it." Orihime said, walking over to her friend.

"I was disappointed with my performance in Hueco Mundo. I have to get stronger."

"I feel the same way." Said Uryu.

"You and the others risked your lives to save me, Chad. I'm very grateful to all of you, and you know I would do the same for you and the others."

Just then they felt the presence of a disturbing spiritual pressure. It had to be as powerful as Aizen, at the very least. Then from out of nowhere, a strange man appeared in front of them. He had long dark hair, and was wearing a bright magenta robe that had the same pattern as Chad's right arm.

"Finding you was easier then I thought. Come quietly, and your friends won't suffer." The stranger then raised his spiritual pressure. The weight of his energy was so great that Orihime was forced to her knees. Even though she was on the ground, she looked up at the stranger with defiance, and said, "I don't know who you are, but I have no intention of going any where with you."

"I wasn't talking to you." The stranger said, lowering his spiritual pressure.

"If you want me, then you'll have to drag me by the scruff of my neck." Uryu said, stepping in front of Orihime and Chad.

"I wasn't talking to you, either."

Orihime and Uryu turned to Chad, who easily moved the two aside and approached the stranger.

"I have some questions for you. Who are you? What do you want with me, and why is the symbol on your clothes the same as my right arm?"

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ren Kogo; ex captain of squad three, and a member of the Siervos del Dios."

"The what?"

"The Siervos del Dios. We are the servants of El Dios Hueco, the hollow father."

"Who?" Ren's explanations were only confusing Chad even more.

"Your joking. You mean all this time you've had no idea who, and what you really are, or what your destiny is?" Chad didn't respond. "Haven't you ever wondered why your powers are the way they are, why they are so dissimilar from your friends?" Chad still didn't say anything. Ren sighed, and pinched the area between his eyebrows. He looked back up at Chad, and gave him a smile. "You are far more powerful then you have been lead to believe. Come with us, and you will realize your true potential."

"Not interested." At that moment, six new strangers, all dressed in the same magenta robes appeared, and to make matters worse, Chad could sense that each of them was at least as powerful as Ren.

"Good work, Ren. Now, grab him so we can leave." said a man with short black hair. Ren turned back to Chad and pleaded, "This is you're last chance, come quietly, and nobody gets hurt." But before Chad could refuse, a crescent shaped blast of blue light shot down from the sky, carving a deep trench between Chad and the strangers.

"If anyone's going to get hurt, it's going to be you guys." Everyone looked up and saw Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki floating in mid air.

"Well," said the stranger with spiky blond hair and many facial piercings. "if it isn't the famous Ichigo Kurosaki. Takuya, with you're permission, I would like to handle him my self." After Takuya nodded in approval, the blond man leapt up into the air till he was level with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Rukia, go down to the others, and protect Chad." Said Ichigo. Rukia nodded and went down to the others. Ichigo turned to face his opponent.

"I'd introduce myself, but you seem to know me already. So, why don't you tell me you're name."

"Of course. My name is Naoki Mitsui; ex-captain of squad five. You have become quite the celebrity after defeating Aizen. Adding your Zanpakuto to my collection will be a great accomplishment." He drew his sword, and said, "Swallow you're prey whole, Hebi Dorobo" His sword dissolved into a blob of dark green light and reformed into a giant snake, the tail section of which had completely engulfed his right arm. The snake was at least the size of Renji's Bankai and It looked similar to a python.

"Well, Naoki, have you found me anything good to eat today?" Said the snake. "Naoki pointed at Ichigo. The snake turned to face him.

"Well, todays must be my lucky day."

"You know, I spoil you, Hebi Dorobo."

"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but lets get started." Ichigo raised his sword in front of him and shouted, "Bankai." Ichigo was enveloped in a mass of black energy. When it cleared, ichigo said, "Tensa Zangetsu." With his enhanced Speed, Ichigo disappeared and struck at Naoki with all his might, but his opponent easily block the attack with the snake's scaly body. The battle between the two went on for a while, but none of Ichigo's attacks could damage the snake's hide; not even his Getsuga Tensho.

"Damn it. I guess I'll have to use this." Ichigo brought his hand down over his face and his hollow mask appeared.

"Oh, please." Naoki scoffed. "That's nothing special. I can do that to." He brought his left hand down his face and a hollow mask appeared. The mask had a pointed chin, and horns grew from the forehead.

"You're a vizard?" Ichigo said, astounded.

"One of the first visards ever," said Naoki. "and I'm a lot better at it then you are."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean that this mask is only the beginning. There's a time to go level one, and there's a time to go level two." He slapped his left hand on his chest. Instantly, his body began to glow with dark green light. When it faded, a hollow stood were Naoki once was. It still had the same mask, and the giant snake still dominated his entire right arm, but it had three sets of bat wings growing from it's back, and a hole clear through his chest. But his appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed. His already massive spiritual pressure had increased immensely. At this moment, he was stronger then Aizen, even with the Hogyoku.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said, fear in his voice.

"This," the hollow said. "is what happens when a visard uses the second level of his hollowfication." Before Ichigo could react, or even blink, the hollow Naoki punched him so hard in the face that he was sent flying backwards. Ichigo was about to right himself, but hollow Naoki appeared behind him, and his snake arm struck.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted, and her shield appeared in between Ichigo and the giant serpent.

"Oh, please." The snake said, and it opened it's mouth. It's gape was wide enough to swallow Ichigo and Orihime's shield in one bite; and that's just what it did. As the serpent swallowed, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia watched in horror.

"**Ichigo**!" They all screamed in unison, and Orihime to cry.

"Save your tears. Your friend isn't dead." The Snake said descending down towards the four. Rukia and Uryu moved in front of Chad and Orihime. Both held their weapons ready to strike. But instead of attacking, the snake started making a strange heaving noise, and a bulge in it's midsection started to move towards it's head.

_Looks like it's going to be sick._ Orihime thought, and the snake spat out Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Orihime rushed to his side. He was covered in the snake's intestinal fluids, and Orihime noticed that he didn't have his Zanpakuto.

"I try not to eat people If I can. There not a usual part of my diet." Said the snake

"It was dark, and slimy in their." Ichigo said, wiping slime off his face. Just then, the snake turned into a blob of dark green light that receded to Naoki's arm. When it reached where his hand would be, the light took on a very familiar shape.

"It cant be." Ichigo said. The light faded, and Naoki rested Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Allow me to explain. My Hebi Dorobo has the ability to eat other Zanpakuto and absorb their abilities. Just like The ninth Espada's Glotonería. Allow me to demonstrate." Naoki raised Zangetsu over his head, ready to attack. "Getsuga..." but before he could launch the attack, Rukia and Uryu stepped in front of their friends. Uryu fired a barrage of spirit arrows, and Rukia shot a Sokatsui. But before either could hit, Zangetsu turned back into a blob of dark green light that shot in front of Naoki and formed a dark green triangle that blocked both attacks.

"That's my Santen Kesshun!" Orihime Shouted. The shield shattered, and Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily appeared in front of Naoki.

"Were sorry, Orihime." Baigon said.

"We don't have a choice." Lily looked close to tears.

"Stop." Everyone looked at Chad who had stood up and walked towards the Hollow Naoki.

"If you agree to return my friends weapons, and leave immediately, I'll go with you people." Having heard Chad's proposal, Naoki looked at the others. Takuya nodded. Naoki sighed.

"Very well." and slapped his hand on the hole in his chest. In a flash of dark green light, he returned to his human form. He brought his hand down over his face and his hollow mask disappeared. The three captured Shun Shun Rikka glowed dark green and shot back to Naoki's right arm. There was a flash of dark green light and the giant snake returned. The serpent began making the strange heaving noise again, and threw up Ichigo's Zanpakuto, and Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. Once they had been returned to their rightful owners, Chad walked over to Naoki.

"Chad, don't." Ichigo said, reaching for his friend. Chad looked back and said, with a smile,

"Don't worry guys. I'll be alright. Besides, you'll save me. I know you will."

As the rest of the Siervos del Dios walked over to Naoki, who had opened a Garganta, Orihime couldn't help but notice that one of the members; a man with long silver hair, and a yin yang necklace glared at her menacingly.

"Kidnapping this guy had better be worth losing my lunch." The snake said.

"Don't worry, Hebi Dorobo, he will." said an ample chested girl with the pony tail.

"You'd better be right, Fumiko." The snake then glowed dark green and returned to sword form. Naoki sheathed it, and walked through the Garganta. Before the girl named Fumiko followed, she turned to Ichigo and the others.

"You will have time to save your friend. What we have planned for him will take at least four weeks to prepare. That at least gives you some time to get stronger, and come to Las Nochas to rescue him." With that, she entered the Garganta, which closed behind her, leaving Ichigo, and his friends wondering what to do.

**To Be Continued**

**I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. I know it seems that I'm jumping into things a little bit, but I assure you, Chad getting kidnapped is just the tip of the iceberg. I apologize for any typos Please review. Help me fulfill my goal. Criticism is welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of El Dios Hueco **

**Chapter 3; Warning, contains spoilers from the Bleach Wiki page. Read at your own risk. **

"Ichigo, you've been in their for over an hour! I Get out!" After hearing Uryu's statement, Ichigo shut off the water, and stepped out of Mr. Urahara's shower; though he still didn't feel clean. Not long after Chad had been kidnapped, Ichigo and the others went to Mr. Urahara's shop to try and make sense of what had just happened. But Kisuke, having seen Ichigo dripping wet with Hebi Dorobo's intestinal fluids, insisted that Ichigo wash up before they do anything, which Ichigo was more then happy to do. After drying off vigorously, Ichigo joined the others at Urahara's table.

"I see." Kisuke said, scratching his chin. "Well, based on what you've told me, I think it's safe to say that these people aren't associated with Aizen. The question now is, if their not with Aizen, who are they with?"

"Most likely this EL Dios Hueco, they kept talking about. Who ever that is." Said Uryu.

"That woman said what they had planned for Chad would take a month. We should spend our time getting stronger." Ichigo said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Now, hold on, Ichigo." Said Kisuke. "Do you really think we can trust these people? How do you know she didn't lie to you? For all we know, they could have finished whatever they were planing for Chad already. We cant wast our time. You should go as soon as possible."

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to find the right thing to say. Finally, he said, "I only fought one of them, and he was stronger then Aizen. I'd imagine some of the others would be much stronger. If we went now, we wouldn't stand a chance?"

"Then we ask for help." said Yoruichi. "Ichigo, you and Orihime and go visit the Vizards. I have a feeling they'll help us. Rukia, you and I will return to the Soul Society, the captains need to know about this."

A half hour later, Ichigo and Orihime found themselves outside the old, abandoned wear house that was the Vizards headquarters.

"Hachi has lowered the shield. We should be able to go in." Orihime said, and she andIchigo walked inside, where they found all of the Vizards looking down at them.

"Well, if it isn't the Soul Society's mighty hero, and his girlfriend." Hiyori said. Orihime blushed slightly at being called Ichigo's 'girlfriend,' but no one seemed to notice.

"What can we do for you today, Ichigo." Shinji ask.

"My friend, Chad has been kidnapped. I've come here to ask for your help."

"Chad? You mean that big quite guy?" Hiyori asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Why should we help you save him?"

"One, because you guys owe Orihime for healing Hachi's arm. And two, the people who kidnapped him were also Vizards." They all looked at Ichigo, intrigued.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story from the beginning." Shinji said. Ichigo, and Orihime told them everything that happened.

"You say this Naoki guy was able to completely turn into a hollow, and still keep his sanity?" Shinji asked. Ichigo nodded. "Interesting. Well, Ichigo, considering the circumstances, we will help your rescue you friend."

At that moment, Ichigo's cell phone went off.

"Ichigo," It was Rukia. She sounded very excited. "you have to come back to the shop. Bring Orihime and the Vizards too. We'll leave as soon as your here" she said all this so fast, Ichigo could barely reply.

"Rukia, what's going on?" Ichigo managed to say.

"I'll explain when you get here. Hurry, the head captain doesn't like to be kept waiting." and she hung up. Everyone looked at each other, uncertainly.

A few minutes later, Ichigo, Orihime, and the vizards found themselves outside the Urahara shop, where they found Rukia, Yoruichi, Renji, and, captain Yamamoto waiting for them.

"You have arrived, we will depart Immediately." Yamamoto said, slamming his cain on the ground.

"Rukia? Do you mind telling me why the head captain is here?" Ichigo asked as they all stepped inside.

"When we went to the Soul Society, we went straight to the head captain, We told him everything, and he said that he would accompany us personally. When I asked why, he said it was a personal matter."

"Well, are you guys coming?" they heard Urahara call as he descended the ladder to the underground training room. In the rocky underground training ground, Urahara stood on one of two wooden steaks and recited the incantation.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." As the black tear appeared in the sky, Orihime said, "I'm going with you." Everyone turned to face her.

"Orihime," Ichigo started, but Orihime cut him off.

Please, Ichigo, you and the others came to save me, and I told Chad I would do the same for him." She looked at Ichigo with determination in her eyes. Ichigo sighed heavily. "Don't make me regret it." Orihime smiled, and nodded.

"Let's go, already!" Yamamoto shouted, as he jumped into the dark void, followed by the vizards, then Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and lastly, Ichigo, (Orihime cradled in his arms.)

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening in the world of the living. Beyond the Garganta, Chad was being lead by the seven strangers to Hueco Mundo. The one called Fumico had bound Chad with ropes made from Kido, and although Chad could probable break free, he stayed true to his word, and didn't resist. "Welcome back to Las Nochas." Takuya said as the exited the Garganta and arrived in Hueco Mundo.

"Alright, I came quietly, as I promised. Now, I want answers, real ones." They lead Chad to a room filled with countless strange machines. Chad saw a giant computer, an exam table connected a strange , and countless other device Chad didn't recognize.

"Lie down their, and I'll explain everything." Fumico released Chad from her kido ropes, and he lied down on the exam table. As Takuya started connecting wires to him, he told him everything about El Dios Hueco.

"So, you think I'm the reincarnation of this 'El Dios Hueco?'" Takuya moved over to the giant computer, and as he typed, he said, "I know so." The computer beeped. " In I just confirmed it." Chad tilted his head over to get a look, but he couldn't see the screen from his angle. Takuya then pressed an intercom on a desk and said, "Everyone, report to the research lab." A few moments later, the other six members arrived. "Take a look at this." They all looked at the monitor.

"Very interesting, to say the least." Chad heard Naoki say.

"I agree." Ren replied.

"What is it?" Chad called out. Takuya walked over to the exam table, looked down at Chad and said,

"You are indeed the reincarnation of El DIos Hueco. But this is what's really interesting. Although you possess all of El Dios Hueco's power, you only have access to a very small amount of it. Less then one percent of it, actually." Chad was stunned. All this time, he had been using less then one percent of his available power.

"But if I have so much power, how come I have only ever been able to use so little of it?"

"It would seem as though your consciousness is able to suppress El Dios Hueco's power, with out you consciously knowing. Think of it as a safeguard. How you-a mere human are able to repress a being as powerful as El Dios Hueco with nothing more then will, I have no idea."

"So, what do you plan to do with me?"

"It's quite simple, Chad. Your mind is suppressing El Dios Hueco's full power, so we'll just get rid of it." At that moment, an alarm sounded. Takuya walked over to a monitor. "Well, Chad, It would seem as though your friends didn't fall for Fumiko's bluff. Their on their way here."

Chad's hopes suddenly began to rise. But then,

"Don't think this means that your safe. We'll just relocate. We didn't intend to stay here after getting you, anyway. Too obvious a hiding place." Takuya then tied Chad's arms with the same Kido ropes as before, and said to his subordinates "Ren, you, Aoi, and Yumi, stay here and slow down our quests. Their going to come here first, and this is where we want them to stay. We'll take Chad to our second base, and prepare the ceremony." Takuya then took Chad's arm, and the others bundled close to Fumiko, who slightly drew her Zanpakto.

"Take us for a ride, Yasei no Hachidori." Outside a cave, several thousand miles from Las Nochas. Chad, and the four members of the Siervos Del Dios appeared form nowhere, in a flash of smoke. Chad blinked rapidly several times, feeling as thought he missed something.

"My Yasei no Hachidori has the ability to transport me, and anyone I'm in contact with, anywhere I wish, instantaneously." Fumiko explained.

"How far did we go?" Fumiko gave a nasty smile. She turned Chad around and pointed to something off in the distance.

"You see that tiny, little dot on the horizon?" Chad looked for a few moments, then he spotted a small dot off in the distance. He was surprised that that he saw it at all.

"That's Las Nochas." Fumiko said, patting Chad on the back. "Even if your friends do manage to figure out that we're not their, they would never make it here in time." She turned to enter the cave, but before she did, she said, "By the way. What I told your friends about how our planes for you would take a month to complete. That was also a lie. In truth our plans for you will be complete in about seven days." Chad turned to face Fumiko. "It's brilliant, when you think about it. Get them to focus on training to get stronger. But by the time their strong enough to pose any kind of threat, it would be to late. To bad that part of my plan didn't work out."

Feeling his hopes fall, Chad followed Fumiko into the cave. As they traveled downward into the dark cavern, Takuya spoke to Chad.

"You know, you're not in as bad a situation as you might think. Believe it or not, things are much better for you then they appear. AIzen kidnapped Orihime because he wanted to use her. We want to give you power; power that that idiot, Sosuke could never hope to achieve, even with that toy marble lodged in his chest. Besides, you may be our prisoner now, but when were finished, you'll become our king."

Chad hadn't intended to talk to these people anymore, but what Takuya said about them wanting to give him power peaked his curiosity.

"How much power are we talking about?" Takuya gave a nasty chuckle.

"Have you ever wondered why Hueco Mundo's moon is always crescent shaped?" Chad didn't respond. "It used to be full, until El Dios Hueco obliterated most of it, all to prove to us how powerful he really was. Why he didn't destroy it entirely, I don't know."

Chad suddenly had a vision of himself destroying a chunk of the moon with his El Directo, but he was snapped out of his trance when he heard Takuya shout, "Were here."

They had arrived in what appeared to be an underground shrine. their were several pillars that were positioned in of a huge diamond pattern. Inside there was a series of complex line drawings, that crisscrossed so much that it was impossible to follow any individual line for long. at the center was a stone alter. There were chained shackles on each corner, and on the sides, it had the same symbol as on Chad's right arm.

"Well," Takuya cracked his knuckles. "let's begin the ceremony."

**To Be Continued**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Me making Naoki a "brain" was kind of spontaneous, but, whatever. I would also like to add that the wiki page on Hueco mundo says that their moon is always in the opposite phase as our moon, I just thought that since we've only ever seen it in it's crescent phase, why not have fun. I hope you don't mind that I'm having all the Vizards and Yamamoto join Ichigo, but they all have a role in this story; (Yamamoto's reason obvious, but you'll have to keep reading to know what I have planed for the other Vizards. I apologize for any typos. Please review, I still have a long way to go for my one-hundred reviews goal**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return of El Dios Hueco; Chapter 4**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Fumiko lead Chad to the stone table in the center of the diagram, and said to him.

"I'll have to remove these Kido ropes to strap you to this thing. Don't try anything." With a snap of her fingers, the ropes were gone. It was now or never. Before Fumiko could react, Chad knocked her out of the way, prepared his arms for battle, and charged towards the exit. But before he could reach it, Takuya appeared in front of him, blocking the way. Without slowing, Chad charger at Takuya, focusing all his spirit energy into his left fist, he threw an undercut at his stomach. "La Muerte!" He shouted. As his attack made contact, it left it's signature skull crater behind Takuya.

"It's sad, really." Takuya said. Chad's eyes widened in shock. "There was a time when that punch would have sent me into orbit. But that. That didn't even knocked the wind out me." In an instant, Takuya disappeared, and Chad felt a thump on the back of his neck, and passed out. Takuya grabbed him before he hit the ground, and carried him to the stone table. Once their, he shackled Chad's arms and legs, and proceeded to the nearest pillar. Fumiko, Naoki, and Kaito all did the same. Once they were all standing on a pillar, they put their hands together, as if praying, and began recited an incantation in a foreign language. Their words were in perfect unison, and as they chanted, the lines on the ground began to glow, and a magenta aura surrounded them. This aura then shot up from the pillars were they stood. The beams of light met directly above Chad, melded into a single ball of light, and shot straight down at Chad's heart. The resulting impact snapped the chain around Chad's neck, and the coin his Abuelo had given him fell to the ground. A small, black hole appeared where the beam of light was concentrating. Chad screamed in pure agony, but a moment later, the pain stopped. He opened his eyes, but instead of the underground shrine, he found himself in an open grass field, surrounded by alluvial hills

"Where am I?" Chad thought out loud. Then he hear someone reply.

"This is your inner-world, Chad." The voice was calm, relaxed, but at the same time intimidating, and it filled Chad with dread.

Chad turned around, and saw a hollow bound to a stone monolith by massive chains. He was about the same size as Chad, but his muscles were much bigger then Chad's, more toned, too. He had thick, wavy hair. The right half of his body was magenta, with black stripes, and his left half was white, with red stripes. His white hollow mask looked more like a human face with white make-up. The only part of his face that followed the rest of his bodies color pattern was his eyes. The right eye was black, with a magenta pupil, while his left eye was red, with a white pupil. But the thing that got Chad's attention the most, was that this hollow had both, the Brazo Derecho del Gigante, and the Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo,

"Are you El Dios Hueco?" Chad cautiously walking towards the restrained hollow. From a distance, Chad could feel the hollow's spiritual pressure leaking out from the chains, but up close, he realized that what he was feeling was merely a small percent. His true power was being repressed, contained by the chains.

"Yes, I am. But please, call me 'Dios.'" the hollow said.

"So, your the source of my powers."

"That's right. I have been waiting for this for many years. For my servants to release me from this prison, so I can finally do away with the World Of The Living and the Soul Society. I would have done it sooner, but somehow, you have been able to suppress me to the point of non-existence. Because of you, I was nearly killed my my own children several times. But all that's about to change."

At that moment, Chad heard a small cracking sound. He looked up and saw a small crack on one of the chains binding Dios' right arm.

"It has begun." Dios looked at Chad with an evil grin. "Enjoy your freedom now, Chad. Soon, it'll be you chained to this thing instead of me."

Back in the cave, the four members of the Siervos del Dios were still standing on their pillars, trying to maintain the beam of light focused on Chad's heart. the black hole in Chad's chest had gotten larger, and all around it's edges, two different colored liquids slowly oozed out; magenta on the right, and white on the left. As the liquid seeped out, it solidified.

"Excellent." Fumiko said, her voice filled with excitement. "The Hollowfication process has already begun. My friends, the rebirth of El Dios Hueco is close at hand."

While all of this was happening. Just outside of Las Noches' outer wall, a black tear ripped open, and Ichigo, and company, leapt out onto the white, sandy terrain.

"Well, this is convenient. We're already here." Ichigo said, glad that they wouldn't have to run all the way here like last time.

"Umm, Ichigo. You can put me down now." Ichigo looked down at Orihime, who he still had cradled in his arms. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment. He had completely forgotten he had carried her here.

"Oh, sorry." He put her down. She to had turned a shade of red.

" Come on, you two. Don't forget why we're here." Renji said. Ichigo gave an awkward-moment cough, and was about to draw his Zanpakuto, when a loud crash broke the silence, and a large cloud of dust covered them. When the air cleared, they all saw that captain Yamamoto had smashed a hole in the wall, and was already on his way through.

"Wait up, head captain." Shinji coughed, as they all hurried after him.

"I've got a fellen' the head captain's hidin' somthin'." Rose said to love as they proceeded into the darkness.

After a while of stumbling around it the dark, and smashing through walls, Ichigo and the others finally found themselves in a circular foyer that connected to several hallways. Ichigo was about to propose they split up, when they heard a woman's voice on the intercom.

"Did you have to smash your way in? We just finished doing the repairs on this place."

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded

"My name is Yumi Kogo, former captain of squad 12."

"Where is Chad?"

"Wherever he is, you'd better find him before Genryusai does." She replied.

"Who do you think you are, lady? Addressing the head captain like that?" Renji shouted.

"Head captain? That's quite impressive. I cant say I'm totally surprised, though. I mean, defeating El Dios Hueco was bound to get you a promotion like that." While everyone was trying to make sense of what Yumi was talking about, Rukia decided to speak up.

"Why did you, and your comrades kidnap Chad? What do you plan on doing to him?

And who is El Dios Hueco you guys keep talking about?"

"Just ask Genryusai, he'll tell you." They all turned to fact the head captain.

"Head captain, what is she talking about?" Rukia asked. The head captain gave a heavy sigh, and said.

"El Dios Hueco was a hollow of incomprehensible power. More then that, he was the first hollow in history, and the founder of all hollowkind."

"'The Hollow Father.'" Uryu said out loud, suddenly realizing what it meant.

"What's that, four-eyes?" Ignoring Hiyori's jab, Uryu said,

"Before Chad was kidnapped, I remember one of these guys calling El Dios Hueco, 'The Hollow Father.' But I didn't know what it meant at the time."

"You'r correct, Quincy. El Dios Hueco was indeed the father of all hollows."

"'Was?'" Hachi questioned.

"Over a thousand years ago, before I was the head captain. El Dios Hueco launched an assault on the Soul Society. I fought against him, and barely managed defeat him. Have you ever noticed this scare?" he said, pointing at the cross shaped scare on his forehead. When nobody answered, he said, "He gave it to me, as well as most of these." He removed the top half of his kimono, showing them his scared, muscular torso.

"Ewe!" Mashiro squealed, as she covered her eyes.

"That is an interesting story, head captain." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses. "But their are two things that still don't add up; If El Dios Hueco is dead, why are these people pursuing him? And more importantly, what does any of this have to do with Chad?"

"Just before he died, Dios told me that one day, he would be reborn as a human, and his servants would revive him."

"His servants?" Shinji asked.

"At the time, six of our captains defected, and joined him in exchange for hollow powers."

"It wasn't just that. Some of us joined him for our other reasons. The hollow powers were more of a perk." Yumi retorted.

"Let me get this straight," Ichigo said to the loudspeaker, "you guys kidnapped Chad, because you think he's the reincarnation of this El Dios Hueco guy?"

"We don't think, we know." Yumi responded. Lisa scoffed,

"I'm sorry, but I just don't buy this. I mean, if such a hollow ever existed, how come we never learned about it in the academy?"

"Because." Yamamoto paused, then continued, his voice full of shame. "Because I never told anyone about him, not even the captains. I, and I alone was the only person who even knew that El Dios Hueco existed. I doubt even Aizen knew about him."

"Why did you keep him a secret?" Kensei asked.

"Because I was afraid. I've been in denial all these years. I felt that if I didn't tell anyone about him, then it would be like he'd never existed. What a fool I've been."

"Come on, this guy cant be that bad," The head captain looked at Kensei like he was crazy. "I mean, it's not like he was an Arrancar. Your making him sound like he was stronger then Aizen." Yumi's laughter could be heard all throughout Las Noches.

"Don't compare El Dios Hueco to some one as pathetic as Aizen. Their not even in the same league."

"She's right," Yamamoto continued. "despite Aizen's power, Dios was much stronger."

"Just how powerful is he?" Orihime asked. Yamamoto looked at her, and said,

"I'll tell you all something I've never told anyone. My battle with Dios was the first and only time I've ever had to use my Bankai."

"You had to use your Bankai to beat him?" Ichigo said, his voice shaky.

"That's right, and I was in my prime back then. I doubt that I would be able to defeat him again now, even with my Bankai. That is why we must find your friend, before El Dios Hueco can be revived."

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo!" Yumi shouted. "He just wants to find your friend so he can kill him himself." Ichigo was silent for a brief moment after hearing Yumi's statement. Then, he drew his Zanpakuto and pointed it at the head captain."

"Ichigo, what do you think your doing?" Rukia yelled, drawing her own Zanpakuto.

"Is that true?" Ichigo said, raising his spiritual pressure so high that the whole room began to shake. After a brief moment, Yamamoto said,

"It is not a decision am taking lightly. But I can not allow El Dios Hueco to return. It would be a catastrophe if that were to happen."

"You bastard. I should have known something wasn't right from the start." Deciding to knock some sense into Ichigo, Renji punched him with such force that he was sent flying into the wall.

"Ichigo, I understand how you feel, but you can't just point your sword at the head captain."

"You stay out of this, Renji!"

"Ichigo," Shinji began, but,

"You stay out of this, All of you." He added to the rest of the Vizards. "I now you guys only came alone to improve your hollow abilities. You don't care about Chad, so don't pretend to now."

While the group was arguing, high above them, hidden inside an air vent, Ren watched the group, with an amused smile.

_That's it, _he thought._ keep fighting each other. Don't mind me._ He drew his sword, and stuck the blade out through the grate.

"Breath, Kimagure Kin." He whispered. A thin, white smoke began to flow from Ren's sword, and drifted down onto Ichigo and the others, who were completely oblivious to it. _This should to be fun to watch._

"Ichigo, Renji, please stop fighting." Orihime stepped between the two.

"You stay out of this."

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Ichigo said, taking in a mouth full of the gas. As he breathed, he began to feel light-headed. His eye-lids grew heavy, things moved slower, sounds seemed to echo, and for some reason he felt unreasonably giggly. It wasn't just him, either. Whatever was happening seemed to be effecting everyone, even the head captain.

"I'll, I'll...I can't remember what were we talking about?" Renji said, he looked like he about to pass out.

"Me either." Ichigo said. At this point, Ichigo began to see colors swirling, everything sounded distant, and he felt like the whole world was spinning around him. The last think he remembered hearing was someone saying; though he couldn't tell who, "I love you, Ichigo." Then everything went black.

"Oh, my head is killing me." Ichigo said, as he woke up. Everything was a blur, the last thing he remembered, he and Renji were fighting about something, but he couldn't remember what it was about. He opened his eyes, but everything was out of focus. He blinked a few times, and when his vision cleared, he saw something that stopped his heart. Orihime was laying on top of him, and they were both completely naked. Ichigo wanted to scream, but couldn't, and to make matters worse, Orihime chose that moment to wake up.

"Ugh, my head. No more red beam past before bedtime for me." She said, groggily. She paused, felt what she was laying on top of, and looked up at Ichigo with an expression of shock, and fear.

"AHH!" They both screamed, as Orihime got off of Ichigo and scampered into a corner.

"What's going on here? AH!" Remembering she was naked, Orihime covered her chest, turned to the wall, and crouched down. Ichigo found their clothes in the corner. He threw Orihime hers before putting on his own.

"How did this happen? I cant remember anything?" Ichigo said as he dressed, his voice full of panic.

"That's called 'Blacking Out'." They turned, and saw a man with long, dark hair sitting on a colapsable chair, with a bowl of popcorn.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you liked it. I had intended to put this up before Holloween, but I got sidetracked; I have got to get rid of my YU-GI-Oh cards. I hope you liked the twist at the end. I debated wether or not to put that in. This isn't an Ichihime fic after all, but I couldn't resist, and I thought it would be funny. I have also been debating on the ablities of my OC's Zanpakuto. My brother said that Ren's Kimagure Kin (Freaky Fungis) though useful, wouldn't be very cool, but I just fell in love with the idea. It's effects are suposed to be similer to Marijuana, but since I've never done it before, I have nothing to compair it to. Pitty it's Bankai wont be nearly as pleasent. For the record, the translator I use to get these names includes a buch of punctuations marks (for a lack of a better word) in the words that I don't understand, so I wont be including them. I appologies for any typos. Please read and review. Below is a list of my OC's Zanpakuto and what their names translate to.**

**Hebi Dorobo; Snake Thief**

**Yasei No Hachidori; Wild Hummingbird**

**Kimagure Kin; Freaky Fungus**

**P.S. If anyone knows what the best time of the week to post new chapters is, please tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return Of El Dios Hueco; Chapter 5 **

"AHHHH!" Ichigo and Orihime screamed when they realized they were being watched.

"Hi, I'm Ren." Said the stranger, taking another handful of pop corn. Ichigo, however, wasn't nearly so cool about the situation as Ren was.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo shouted, as he finished putting on his clothes.

"Enjoying the show, of course. You two were so romantic. Not like what you see online."

"You were watching us doing it. This whole time?" Ichigo said, completely outraged. Ren smiled.

"Not the whole time. I had to leave to make the popcorn. Want some?" Ichigo stomped towards Ren, smacked the bowl out of his hands, and grabbed him by the scruff of his robe.

"Now, now. Lets not do anything harsh, Ichigo."

"Look here, you pervert. You better tell me what the hell you did to me and Orihime, right now, if you know what's good for you." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"I'm the pervert." Ren scoffed. "You're the one who asked me if I wanted to join in." Ichigo's face turned red with embarrassment. "But, I will tell you what happened. You, and you paramour," he gestured to Orihime, who had just finished putting her clothes back on. "along with the rest of your friends were under the influence of my Zanpakuto, Kimagure Kin. When released, it released a gas that's, that's just plain awesome. Arguably, the funniest Zanpakuto ever."

"But how did we end up here, and doing, well, you know." Orihime said, finally realizing that they were in her old cell.

"I told you, you blacked out. It's kind of sad, when you think about it. Your first time, and neither of you remember it." Ichigo, however, still had questions.

"Okay, you drugged us. That I get, but why didn't you just kill us when we were out?"

"Because it was unnecessary. Our orders were just to keep you guys here as long as possible. Not kill you."

"Why were you supposed to keep us here? Isn't this where you guys are holding Chad?" Ichigo demanded.

"Of course not. To obvious a hiding place."

"But that girl said that you guys were taking him here." Ren grinned.

"She lied. Everything Fumiko told you was false information, even how long our plans will take."

"What?"

"She told you our plans for your friend would take a month, but really it will only take seven days, and you've lost one already." Ren pried Ichigo's hand off of him, and said.

"The door isn't locked, you are free to leave whenever you wish. Ichigo, your Zanpakuto is just outside, and you'll find the rest of your friends three doors down." Ichigo was surprised.

"Your not going to fight us?"

"I already told you. Violence is unnecessary. My orders to keep you here as long as possible, and I have." Ren opened the cell door, and said, "Follow me, I'll take you to your friends."

"In a moment. Orihime, I want to talk to you in privet, Ren could you excuse us for a moment?"

Ren nodded, and without another word, he left, closing the door behind him.

"Look, Orihime." Ichigo began. "I just want you to know that..."

"I don't blame you, Ichigo." She interrupted. "It wasn't your fault." She looked down at the floor, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then, much to her surprise, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. After the initial shock, Orihime found Ichigo's embrace very calming. His kimono felt like silk, and she could hear the steady beating of Ichigo's heart. She lost all sense of time time. She didn't know how long she had been in this embrace; a minute, an hour. It didn't matter to her, she just wanted to stay here as long a she could.

"Look," Orihime looked up at Ichigo. "If anything...happens, i'll be there for you." Orihime felt another wave of tears on the way, but this time they were from happiness. She threw her arms around Ichigo, and whispered, "Thank you, Ichigo." After a few moments of this, They remembered why they were here. Ichigo let go of Orihime, and said "Come on, we'd better go get the others." At that moment, their was a bang outside. Ichigo and Orihime ran outside, and saw that a huge hole had been smashed in the wall. And from out of the cloud of dust and debris. The head captain and all the others emerged.

"Take it easy, head captain. My head is still pounding." Shinji said, his hands over his ears.

"Are you guys okay?" Ichigo asked.

"My head feels worse then the time Hiyori bashed me on the head a dozen times with a wrench for eating the last of her cookies, but I'll be fine." Shinji answered.

"Will you please stop smashing holes in my house?" Ichigo turned around and saw Ren walking towards them. Hiyori took one look at Ren's robe, and said,

"Ugh. That's the gaudiest uniform I've ever seen."

"And who are you? Kensei asked.

"I'm Ren Kogo. You must be the Vizards that Aizen created all those years ago."

"And you must be one of the Vizards that this Dios created."Lisa said.

"Yep."

"Ren Kogo. It's been a while. Twelve-hundred years, to be exact." The head captain said approaching Ren.

"That's a long time, Yamamoto sensei." Ren replied. At that moment, the head captain drew his sword, and held it to Ren throat.

"As the head captain of the thirteen court guard squads, you are hear by under arrest, for your crimes against the Soul Society."

"Head captain, now isn't the time or the place for this." Shinji said. "Maybe this guy can help us."

"Help you, perhaps. My only goal is to find Dios and destroy him before he can be revived. Now tell me, where are you keeping Yasutora Sado?"

"In a cave Northeast of here. About a weeks journey. But I should tell you now, you only have six days to get." The head captain lowered his sword, turned around, and started to walk off.

"Head captain, where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"My only goal in coming here is to destroy Dios. I can't afford to waist time here." And he was gone.

"Come on, guys." Ichigo said. "We have to get to Chad before the head captain."

"Don't be a fool." They all turned to face Ren, who continued. "Even if you guys do manage to get their in time, you wont stand a chance agains my comrades. Ichigo, Naoki defeated you easily, and almost stole your Zanpakuto. This time, it will be him, and three others, one of which was once the head captain."

"Are you suggesting we just give up?" Ichigo said, his voice filled with anger.

"No, what I'm suggesting is that you, and the rest of your Vizards friends, should spend whatever time you have, training to improve your hollow powers. I could teach you."

"We don't have time for training. You said it your self, we only have six days left."

"Actually, Ichigo, there might be a way to do both." Ichigo looked over at At Hachi.

"Before I became a Vizard, I used to be the lieutenant of the Kido Corps. My teacher, Mr Tessai, he knew of a forbidden Kido, that could transport a portion of space to another instantly. Now, I've never performed it myself, but I should be able to get us to your friend in an instant."

"That's perfect," Said Uryu. "Ichigo, you and the other Vizards will be able to train as long as you need to, then, Hachi can take us to Chad before its to late." Ichigo wanted to find a flaw in Uryu's logic, but couldn't. Uryu, then turned to Ren, and said "The only thing I don't understand is, why would you offer to help us?" Ren smiled, and said,

"Consider it my apology for the drugging, and a few other things." He winked at Ichigo, who sighed heavily, then said,

"Alright, Ren, we'll take that offer."

"Very well. Follow me, please." And Ren lead them down the hallway.

After several minutes of walking in silence, they stopped outside of a set of stone doors. Ren opened them, and they stepped out onto the brightly lit, sandy terrain that was the inside of the giant dome. Just as they stepped out onto the sandy terrain, a young girl riding a wolf-like hollow appeared in front of them. The girl had black pig tales, and wore the same type of robe as Ren. The hollow she was riding on, had brown fur, and looked exactly like a wolf.

"Relax, everyone." Ren said, just as everyone was preparing to attack.

"This is my daughter Aoi, and her pet hollow, Howler."

"Don't call me a pet." The hollow growled.

"Dad, why did you bring them here." Aoi asked.

"I'm going to be training them for the next few days." Aoi didn't look to pleased with the idea. She glared at Ichigo, and the others for a moment, then said to Howler,

"Come on, let's get out of here." And they took off.

"Your daughter seems real nice." Rukia said sarcastically.

"She doesn't take kindly to Soul Reapers. Can't blame her though, they have killed many of her friends."

"You let your daughter play with hollows?" Renji said, baffled.

"Aoi has lived her whole life in Hueco Mundo. She grew up playing with Hollows instead of dogs like most kids her age. And she's learned more about them, then anyone. I guess you could call her a hollow whisperer."

"That's impossible, Hollows cant be trained." Uryu said.

"Well, Aoi would beg to differ." At that moment, Hiyori smacked Ren with her shoe.

"What did you do that for?"

"You're supposed to be teaching us how to advance our hollow powers, not bragging about your daughter." Just then, Love smacked Hiyori on the head, sending her face her face first into the ground.

"Be nice." He said bluntly.

"Thank you." Ren said, rubbing his check where Hiyori's shoe had smacked him, then said, "All of you Vizards, follow me, the rest of you are free to do as you please." Then he, Ichigo, and the other Vizards were gone.

_Be carful, ichigo. _Orihime thought.

"This should be far enough." Ren said. He had brought Ichigo and the others to deeper into Las Noches' indoor desert. Their was absolutely nothing out here, but perhaps that was the point. Ren turned to face the others, sat down indian-style, and said, "First off, i'm going to need all of you to tell me about you relationships with your inner hollows." Ichigo and the other Vizards told Ren all they could about their inner Hollows, while Ren simply listened, absorbing information. Once they had finished, Ren said,

"Okay, this is how I see it. You, and your inner hollows are in a what you might call 'king and hours relationship,' as Ichigo pointed out, in which one of you has to be the superior, while the other is simply the others tool. Am I right?" They all nodded. "The problem is, in a relationship like that, the mask is all you can achieve. If you want to reach level two, you and your inner hollows are going to have to see each other as equals."

"What do you mean 'equals?'" Shinji asked.

"I mean, a symbiotic relationship in which neither one is either the 'king' or the 'hours.' A relationship in which you don't suppress the Hollow, and the Hollow doesn't take you over." They all looked at Ren like he was crazy.

"Are you saying that if we want to improve our Hollow powers, we have to become friends with our inner Hollows?" Ichigo said, appalled by the thought of him and the psychopathic hollow being friends.

"I never said, friends. Think of it more as a truce."

"How are we supposed to convince those things to agree to a truce?" Lisa said, adjusting her glasses.

"Their your inner hollows. You must have some idea of how they think." Ichigo did know how his inner hollow thought, and getting him to agree to a truce would be next to impossible.

"How you convince your inner hollows is up to you. I want you all to take a moment to think about what your going to say to try and convince your inner hollow to agree to a truce." Ichigo closed his eyes, his thoughts racing.

_How could I possibly get that thing to agree to something like this. _He thought._ He hates me._

"_You've got that right, king." _ He heard the hollow say. "_There's nothing you could say that would get me to willingly work with you." _

"Everybody ready?" Ren asked. ichigo felt his stomach tighten, he wasn't ready, but he didn't want to ask for more time. Ren then said, "Normally, I would have only one of you confront your inner hollow at a time, while the others keep him contained, but since time is of the essence, you'll all have to do it at the same time. I'll just have to shackle you all so you don't do anything dangerous." He muttered something, and gold band of light appeared around Ichigo's wrists and ankles. Then, without warning, the bands of light pulled Ichigo's wrists and ankles together, and he fell over.

"What the hell." He tried to pull himself lose, but the more he struggled, the tighter the kido bands held together.

"You hog tied us? What's wrong with you?" Hiyori shouted, then Ren tapped her gently on the forehead, and she passed out, he did the same to the others, until Ichigo was the only one left.

"Good luck." Ren tapped Ichigo's forehead, and he passed out, too. "Your gonna need it."

In his inner world, Chad was trying as hard as he could to keep El Dios Hueco pinned to the stone slab, but the chains that bound him there seemed to be corroding faster now.

"You're waisting your time, Chad." Dios said, clearly amused by Chad's attempt to keep him pinned to the slab.

"I'm not about to let you leave this place without a fight." Chad said, defiantly. Dios smiled at him, and said,

"It's that fighting spirit that kept me bound to this thing for seventeen years. I admit, for you to be able to keep me repressed all these years without consciously knowing is an impressive feat, but soon I'll be free. I'll do away with Yamamoto, and once my plans are completed, there will be nowhere to hide from my children."

Back in the underground hideout, Takuya, Fumiko, Naoki, and Kaito were still focusing on maintaining the magenta beam of light that was still concentrated on Chad's heart. The liquid that had been seeping out of the newly formed hole in Chad's chest had now covered his entire torso. His muscles had grown immensely, and his face was growing paler with each passing moment.

"Fascinating, the process seems to be accelerating, as if it wants Dios to return." Fumiko said, astonished.

"Fumiko, how much longer do you thing it will take now?" Takuya asked.

"At this rate, I'd say three more days." Takuya grinned, then looked back at Chad.

_It won't be long now, my master._

**To be continued **

**I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. I hope I didn't make it to long. I find that when a chapter is to long, you just get board. I also know that there wasn't any action in this chapter, but the next few will be more exiting. Also, a****bout Ichigo and Orihime, I'm not a hundred percent if I should make them a couple, or not. If you think I should, or not, put it in your reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I noticed that chapter five was poorly written, and had many holes in the plot, so I rewrite parts of it to fix everything. I apologize for my poor writing, It wont happen again. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 6 **

**The Return of El Dios Hueco; Chapter 6**

Ichigo opened his eyes, and found himself in a place he knew all to well; the bizarre, sideways city that was his inner world.

"Ichigo, you have returned." Ichigo looked behind him, and saw Zangetsu standing on a flagpole. Ichigo stood up, and said, "Where is he?"

"**Are you referring to me?" **said a familiar voice. Ichigo drew his sword, just in time to block his inner hollow's sneak attack. Ichigo stared into his double-gangers yellow eyes, and said,

"I need to talk to..."

"**Save it, king."** the hollow interrupted.** "I know why your here, and the answer is no. I have no interest in forming this little truce with you." **The hollow pressed his attack, forcing Ichigo to leap back. Once he had room, the hollow started to swing his white Zangetsu by it's cloth, and threw it at Ichigo, who dodged it.

_This is going to be harder then I thought._ Ichigo thought

(Las Nochas.)

Aoi sat on the sandy ground, her back resting against Howler's side, as they both watched Ichigo and the other Vizards, who were now struggling to break the Kido ropes her father had used to bind them. By this point, they had lost all sense of consciousness, and they were in the early stages of turning into their hollow forms.

"Do you think they can survive this?" Howler asked.

"I don't know," Aoi replied. "though I don't really care." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a handful of light blue crystal. She offered them to Howler, who ate them out of her palm. Aoi glanced out of the corner of her eye, and noticed the other two Soul Reapers, the Quincy, and that orange haired girl were all watching their friends training as well. _But they do. _She thought.

A safe distance from away, Rukia, Renji, Uryu and Orihime all watched in silent horror as Ichigo, and the other Vizards all struggled to break free. They shrieked like wild animals, and every so often, a blob of white liquid would burst out of one of them, and solidify around them.

_Ichigo. _Orihime thought, remembering the monster that Ichigo became when he defeated Ulquiorra. Uryu, seeing the look of fear, and worry in Orihime's eyes, gently held her hand, and said, "He'll be alright. If Ichigo's as stubborn as I think he is, he'll pull through."

(Ichigo's inner world.)

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto, and fired a light blue beam of light at his inner hollow, who grinned menacingly, and swatted it away like it was nothing.

"**Pathetic, King." **he said, swinging his blade again.** "Your not even trying." **

"I'm to don't want to defeat you. I just want you to listen."

"**Do you honestly think that I would willingly work with you, ever.**" The hollow half-laughed, half-shouted.

"Why not? Being equals would be a hell of a lot better then us fighting each other for control of the body all the time. I might even let you use it from time to time." The hollow grinned again.

"**You really are an idiot. If we're equals, then I would have as much use of the body as you**.**"**

"It's still better then nothing." The hollow was silent, then,

"**Okay, Ichigo. If you can beat me again, I'll agree to this truce of yours. Lose, well, you know what happens." **

"Deal." Ichigo said, as he raised his sword in front of him, and his hollow self did the same. "Bankai!" They both shouted. All the while, Zangetsu simply watched them in silence.

(Las Nochas)

Thirty minutes had passed since the training had began, and Ichigo and the other Vizards were now completely hollowfied.

Ren watched them, with a bored look on his face, when he felt a pair of hands begin rubbing his shoulders. Knowing who it was, Ren turned around, and kissed his wife. Yumi then sat down next to her husband.

Just then, The Hollow-Mashiro's hide began to crack. Fractures criss-crossed all over her body. Finally, the hollows body exploded, sending thousands of small, white shards flying through the air, and Mashiro was back to normal.

"That's one. Eight to go." Yumi said.

As the time dragged on, the Vizards returned to normal the same way as Mashiro. Once they had changed back, Ren took them away from the others who hadn't. Soon, the only one who hadn't returned to normal was Ichigo. Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass pocket watch.

"Ninety minutes." He said. "Only ten left."

"Ten minutes left till what?" Shinji asked.

"If Ichigo can't form an alliance with his inner hollow by then, we'll have to assume the worse." He gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

(Ichigo's inner world.)

"**Come on, Ichigo. You can do better then that**." Hollow Ichigo said, as he blocked another of Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo was exhausted, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. No matter what he did, or what tactic he tried, he couldn't land a single blow on his inner hollow.

"**Don't tell me your running out of steam already. You had so much energy last night, when you banged Orihime."** He had touched a nerve. Ichigo looked up at his inner hollow, with pure hatred. Resolved to provoke Ichigo further, the hollow said, mimicking Orihime **" 'Oh, Ichigo, your incredible. Don't stop. Harder, harder'. You might not remember it, but I sure do, and it was great."**

"Shut up!" In a blind rage, Ichigo charged at the hollow, his black Getsuga Tensho erupting from his Zanpakuto. The hollow did the same, and the resulting collision created a massive explosion.

(Las Nochas.)

Hollow-Ichigo began struggling more violently. The braces that were holding him began to crack. Then, with one final effort, the hollow broke free.

_This is bad. _Shinji thought, as he and the other Vizards prepared to fight. It wasn't just them, either. Rukia, Renji, and Uryu all readied their weapons, while Orihime put up her Santen Kesshun.

"Hey, over hear!" Shinji shouted, hoping to draw hollow Ichigo away from Orihime and the others. Hollow Ichigo turned to face the noise, and prepared to fire a Cero, when Aoi appeared in front of him, and pocked the hole in Hollow-Ichigo's chest with her finger. Hollow-Ichigo shrieked in agony, and fell on the ground, clutching the hole in his chest. Everyone stared at Aoi in disbelief.

"How the hell did she do that?" Renji said, astounded.

(Ichigo's inner world; the same time.)

Ichigo had just received a blow from his inner hollow that had sent him crashing into one of the buildings. His legs shacking, and his breathing labored, Ichigo, got to his feet, and pointed his sword at the hollow.

"**Its over, Ichigo." **The hollow said, then charged at Ichigo.

_Damn it!_ Ichigo thought, then **"AGHHHHH!" **The hollow screamed screamed, and collapsed on the ground, clutching at his chest.

"**What the hell?" **He said, his voice filled with pain. Ichigo was baffled. He had no idea what had just happened, but he could tell that the hollow was in real pain, and not just pretending. He was somewhat conflicted; he didn't believe it was right to attack a defenseless opponent, but since it was his inner hollow, he decided to make an exception. Regaining his composure, Ichigo picked up his sword, and moved towards the hollow. He had to admit, he took pleasure in seeing his inner hollow in such pain. Ichigo threw the hollows zanpakuto away from them, and held his own to the hollow's throat.

"Your right, it is over."

"**You bastard. I don't know you did it, but, you won, and I'll honor our agreement. Truce?" **The hollow held out his hand, and slowly, Ichigo took it.

(Las Nochas.)

CRACK

A small crack appeared on Hollow-Ichigo's hide. The fracture began to grow, spreading out to every corner of his body. Then, finally, his body exploded, sending white shards flying through the air, leaving a none-hollow-Ichigo, collapsed on the ground.

"Ichigo." Orihime yelled, running to his side, ready to heal any injuries he might have. Ichigo weakly looked up at Orihime, and for a brief instant, he felt himself overcome by a dark, lustful feeling. He shock it off, and said,

"I'm fine, Orihime." He could tell that Orihime didn't believe him, but she didn't press the matter. She merely nodded, and walked away.

_How could I even consider ideas like that? _Ichigo thought to himself. _Orihime is my friend, I would never do anything like that to her._

Early the next morning, (if their was such a thing in Hueco Mundo.) Ren began training Ichigo, and the other Vizards. Ren had them paired up in five groups of two; Shinji with Hiyori, Kensei with Mashiro, Love with Rose, Lisa with Hachi, and Ren paired up with Ichigo.

"Alright, lets try this again." Ichigo and the others dawned their hollow masks, then slapped a hand on their chest, advancing to stage two in a burst of light.

Shinji's hollow form strongly resembled that of a mummy. His body seemed to be wrapped in some kind of white bandages, with strips of them dangling from his arms, and off his ankles.

Hiyori's hollow form was much like an Anorexic, in that she was incredible thin, and bonny, with what seemed like no muscle mass. in addition to the ones on her mask, a ring of diamond pattern marking encircled her neck, wrists, and ankles. Her finger and toe nails had become long, and sharp; like claws, and long, curved spicks had sprouted from her elbows, and all down her spine.

When Mashiro transformed, a set of clear wings had grown from her back, and she was covered in pail-brown fur. She had also sprouted an extra set of arms from her underarms.

Kensei was hunched over in his hollow form. Probably from the cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. His body had grow incredibly muscular, and his torso was covered in thick plates of armor.

Love's new form was strongly similar to an Oni. His body was very muscular, at the same time, chiseled.

Rose, had become very bird-like when he transformed. His feet had become talons, and golden-brown feathers covered his entire body. A large set of wings; at least twice his body length grew from his back.

In his hollow-form, Hachi had become brightly colorful, and hairy. Orange hair had grown all over his body, and although he was still fat, you could tell that his muscles had become more defined.

Lisa's hollow-form had to be the least interesting of them all. Other then her masks horizontal opening, she still looked more or less humanoid.

Once Ichigo had transformed as well, Ren drew his sword, and they all battled.

"This is awesome!" Hiyori said, as she swung at Shinji, who parried, and struck back.

Ichigo had to agree, he had never felt this powerful before. The strength, the speed, it was amazing. Right now, he was probably twice a powerful as he was when he defeated Aizen, at the least. He charged at Ren, his speed so great, he could hardly see, not that that mattered. All of his movements; all of his attacks, blocks, parries, they all seemed to happen on their own, without him having to even thinking about it. It was as if his whole body was on auto-pilot. This didn't last, though. Ichigo had just blocked one of Ren's attack, when, without warning, his hollow-body exploded. White shards were sent flying, and Ichigo had returned to normal. Ren lowered his sword and said, sarcastically,

"Congratulations, you increased the time you can stay in stage two by a full second."

"He never was any good at maintaining his hollowfication." Shinji said, a large amount of his hollow-body had crumbled away, and more was flacking off as he spoke.

"I'm not done yet." Ichigo said, about to slam his hand on his chest.

"Don't!" Ren shouted, everyone paused, and turned to see what was happening. "I didn't tell all of you this before, so I'll tell you now. Never try to go enter stage two without first going into stage one.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, first of all, it wont work. Second, and more importantly, if you try to skip steeps like that, the effort of trying can burn up nearly all of your spirit energy, and even cause sever internal damage. Worse case scenario, it could kill you." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Thanks."

Not that far away, Aoi and Howler were watching the others training, when Aoi noticed that they were being watched. She looked behind her, and saw the Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Uryu.

"Can I help you?" Aoi asked

"Yes," Replied Rukia. "We want to ask you some questions."

Several hours passed, until Ren finally sheathed his sword, and said, "Alright, that's enough training for today." Ichigo was exhausted. His breathing was labored, and his sword felt like it weighted a ton. To tired to walk, Ichigo fell back to the sandy floor, and was asleep in an instant. The rest of his friends soon did the same.

He had a very strange dream. He was on the roof of Karakura High School, eating lunch with Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Keigo started to tell one of his lame jokes, when Ichigo noticed that the sunlight began growing dim. He looked up, expecting to see a cloud in front of the sun, but instead, he saw that the the sun itself was fading away. Soon, the sun was completely gone, as if night had decided to come early. Panicking, he looked back at the others, and saw, to his horror, that they were all wearing white hollow masks.

Ichigo woke up, his heart racing. As he whipped the sweat off of his forehead, he felt it, a small vibration, in the ground, like a small tremor. He looked down, and saw the sand around him was moving.

"What the hell." Ichigo said aloud. It started out as simply quivering, now the sand started bouncing a few centimeters in the air. Ichigo then felt a strange spiritual pressure. It was faint, yet intense, as if it were very far away. Part of him wanted to get away from it, but their was another part of him that was telling him to go to it. "What is this?"

"All of you, wake up!" Ren shouted, waking everyone.

"This had better be good." Hiyori said, rubbing her eyes.

"Ren, what's going on?" Ichigo asked, pointing to the moving sand.

"Its Dios. He's on the verge of being revived."

"I thought you said we had six days left."

"I thought so, too. The others must have finished ahead of schedule." Uryu, however, wasn't satisfied with Ren's answer.

"You lied to us!"

"I swear, I had no Idea that this would happen." Ren pleaded.

"We don't have time for this." Ichigo said. "Hachi, you think you can pull off this fancy Kido you were talking about?"

"Lets find out. Everyone, get close to me." As they all gathered around him, Hachi cupped his hands together, one on top of the other, and pulled them apart, reviling a beam of golden light. There was a giant flash of light, and they were gone. Ren, who had stayed behind, said to himself.

"For their sake, I hope they can stop Dios from returning. Otherwise, all of their training, and power will be useless."

Outside of the cave where the remaining members of the Siervous Del Dios were hiding, there was a massive burst of golden light. When it cleared, Ichigo and the others stood. Uryu looked down at the ground, and saw that the sand was moving much more violently here, actually bouncing several inches into the air, and a spiritual pressure, more powerful then anything he had ever felt before was flowing out of the cave.

"This must be the place." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"The Kukanten'i must have worked." Said Hachi, catching his breath.

"Come on!" Ichigo yelled. "We've got to save Chad, before it's to late." and he ran into the cave.

In Chad's inner world, Chad was still struggling to keep Dios pinned to the stone monolith. He didn't know how much longer he could hold him. The chains that bound him to it, had become rusted, cracked, and very brittle. Then, Chad heard something snap. He glanced up, and gasped in horror. The chains had shattered. The next thing Chad knew, Dios grabbed him, and pinned him against the monolith. In an instant, new chains sprouted from the stone, and wrapped themselves around Chad.

Ichigo and the others ran deeper, deeper into the dark cavern, the monstrous spiritual pressure growing more intense the further they went. Then, there was a burst of magenta light, which washed over all of them.

"Chad!" Ichigo screamed, and ran even deeper into the cave. After a moments, he found himself in large chamber. It was filled with a thick crimson smoke, but he could make out four figures, standing on pedestals.

"Looks like we have a guest." Ichigo recognized the voice, It was Naoki, the one who nearly stole his Zanpakuto.

"Where is Chad?" Ichigo demanded.

"Hello, Ichigo." The voice sounded like Chad's, but something was different about it, as if someone else was speaking at the same time. Then, ichigo saw a fifth figure in the thick smoke. He stood up in the center of the chamber, taller then all the others.

"Is that you, Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"Not anymore." The figure said. He waved his hand, and all the smoke blew away. Ichigo stared at the speaker, and gasped. It was very tall, very muscular hollow, and had both of Chad's arms, as well as Chad's face; albeit pure white. "I'm El Dios Hueco now."

**To be continued.**

**Looks like things are finaly going to get exiting. Unfortunitly, my school schedule is going to take up most of my time, so I don't think I'll be able to post any new chapters for a while. I'm sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to put this up. College has been brutal. I would I like dedicate this chapter to the people of Japan. An earthquake, Tsunami, and radiation crisis, no one should have to endure that kind of tragedy.**

**Additional; I never mentioned this in any of my chapters, but the powers that Dios gave his servants also gave them even greater longevity then what has been shown in the anime, which is why they look so young. Just thought I should clear that up in case anyone was confused. **

The Return Of El Dios Hueco. Chapter 7

Ichigo stared at the muscular hollow, who addressed himself as Dios. The resemblance was uncanny. Other then the enlarged muscles, this hollow looked exactly like Chad. No, he _was_ Chad.

"Chad, It's me, Ichigo. Your friend." Dios scoffed

"I'm not brain damaged, you idiot." He said, breaking the shackles off of his wrists "I know who you are."

"Ichigo!" Echoed Rukia's voice. Ichigo turned around, and saw that the others had finally caught up. "Where is Chad?" Ichigo pointed at Dios

"Chad, is that you?" Renji said to the hollow.

"I was, but now, I'm Dios."

"Your friends been working out, Ichigo." Shinji said, eyeing Dios' enlarged muscles.

"He might be buff, but I bet those muscles are just for show!" Hiyori shouted, and she charged at Dios. After advancing to stage two of her hollowfication, she shouted, "Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi." and her sword turned into a giant saw-like blade.

_It would seem our friends have learned some new tricks in the last few days._ Takuya thought. N_o doubt with help from Ren, and his family. No matter, their new-found power will not help them against master Dios._

"Hiyori, stop!" Ichigo shouted, but it was to late, she was already within striking range. She raise her sword over her head, and brought it down as hard as she could on Dios, only to have her blade come to a halt once it collided with his armor.

"What the!" Hiyori said in her raspy hollow voice. She attacked again, and again, but her sword couldn't even scratch Dios' hide. Frustrated, she opened her mouth, and fired a Cero right at Dios' face. The blast blew a hole in the wall behind him, but Dios himself was completely unharmed. Hiyori was getting concerned. She could understand it if this guy dodged, or blocked her attacks, but he wasn't doing anything at all, just standing there, letting her attack him as much as she wanted. Then, for the first time since she started her attacks, Dios moved. With speed to great for Hiyori to see, or react to, Dios grabber her by the neck with his left hand and lifted her off the ground.

"Hiyori!" Shinji shouted. He, Ichigo, and the other Vizards were about to help her, but the four Siervos Del Dios appeared in front of them, and blocked their way.

"I don't think so." Said the man with short black hair. Hiyori thrashed as much as she could, trying to break free of the hollows grip, but it was hopeless. Dios then raised his right arm, so that the pattern on it's shield was facing her. Then, she saw the design on the shield move. The mouth of the pattern opened wide, it's gape turned the entire shield black, then, a blast of red light shot from it, and straight at Hiyori.

Ichigo, and the others watched in horror at what was happening in front of them, but none of them were expecting what was about to happen next. It was like watching an insect shed it's skin. Hiyori's human, and hollow form were being pulled apart. Her human form was still clutched in Dios' hand, while her hollow from was being pulled into the shield. Then, the two were separated completely, and the hollow-Hiyori was pulled straight into the shield, and was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo shouted, as Dios threw Hiyori against the wall, the impact of which smashed a large crater into the rock. "Since when can Chad do that?"

"Hiyori!" Shinji shouted. The Siervos Del Dios stepped aside, and he ran to Hiyori's side. He knelt down, and gently lifted her into his arms.

"UGH." She groaned, and opened her eyes. "Let go of me." She said.

"Glad to see you're all right, Snaggletooth." Shinji said, dropping her back on the ground.

"I never said I was all right, you idiot" She put her hand to her head, and winced. "I feel like I had something ripped out of me."

"Master Dios, what are your orders?" Said Naoki.

"I will deal with the Vizards myself."

"And the others? Shall we dispose of them?"

"Not yet. I want them to see their friends fall, after that, do what ever you wish. Dios then looked around the cave, and said, "I think were going to need a little more room." He raised his left hand, and snapped his fingers. As if on command, the ceiling of the cave exploded, sending giant boulders flying through the air. Now, Ichigo and the others were standing at the base of a giant crater, it must have been five miles in diameter.

"This is crazy!" Renji shouted. "Chad could never do anything like this."

"That's because I'm not Chad." They all turned their attention to Dios. "True, I have always been the source of Yasutora's power, but up until this point, his consciousness had kept me repressed, which limited his power and abilities. Now that I'm free, I'll be able to use the full range of my power, as well as all of my abilities."

"Are you saying that you have powers that Chad doesn't?" Ichigo asked.

"Why don't you, and your vizard friends come and see for yourselves?" But Ichigo wasn't about to leave his friends alone Dios' servants

"Go, Ichigo." Orihime said. Ichigo looked at her. "We can take care of ourselves. Right now, Chad is the one who needs your help." Reluctantly, Ichigo nodded in agreement. He then turned, and walked towards Dios, the other Vizards right behind him.

"You sent him to his death, girl. You know that?" Naoki said with a nasty smile. Ichigo and the other Vizards gathered around Dios, blocking any means of escape.

"I know your still in there, Chad." Ichigo said, drawing his Zanpakuto. "And I'm going to bring you back, even if I have to smack this Dios guy around to do it. Bankai!" A burst of black spirit energy erupted around Ichigo. When it cleared, not only had Ichigo entered his Bankai form, he had also advanced to stage two of his hollowfication. Soon, the other Vizards advanced to stage two as well.

"Stay here." The hollow-Shinji said to Hiyori, before running off to join the others. But, Hiyori wasn't about to be left out of the fun. She picked up her Zanpakuto, got to her feet, and brought her hand down over her face, to bring out her hollow mask. It didn't appear. She tried again, and again, but it still wouldn't come. _This cant be good._ She thought.

"Hey, you! Dios!" Dios glanced over at Hyori. "What was that attack you hit me with? What did you do to me?" Dios cracked a small smile.

"Oh, nothing life threatening, I simply stripped you of your hollow powers." The Vizards were speechless. Take away a Vizards hollow powers; could this guy really do something like that? Personally, Ichigo wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, this guy had the power to take away his greatest asset, but on the other hand, this could be his only chance to get rid of his inner-hollow once and for all.

"Be careful, guys," Love warned the others. "this guy is something new." Kensei, and Shinji, however, didn't seem to hear him, because they both pulled out their Zanpakuto, and charged at Dios. Soon, all the other vizards joined in the fray, including Ichigo. Rose bound Dios with his Kinshara, and Lisa slammed him with her Haguro Tonbo. Unfortunately, this combo succeeded only in shattering Haguro Tonbo's blade.

"What's this guy made of?" Lisa said, bewildered. Kensei fired a blast of energy from his Tachikaze, but when the dust settled, Dios was completely unscathed. Over, and over they attacked, but nothing they did seemed to harm Dios at all. He just stood there, with a bored look on his face, and let them attack him, again and again. After a few minutes of this, in which Ichigo and the other Vizards returned to normal, Dios finally spoke.

"Are you done yet?" Outraged, Kensei shouted, "What's with this guy? Why can't we hurt him?" Dios smiled.

"I'll tell you, but first first I have a question. Before any of you attacked me, you all activated your hollow powers. Why?" Ichigo looked at Dios, confused.

"Do you have to ask." Kensei said, annoyed. "We hollowfied in order to increase our strength, speed, and spiritual pressure."

"By calling upon the power of your inner-hollows?"

"Of course. How else?" Lisa replied. At this Dios started to chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" Shinji asked.

"Did you honestly think that you could harm me, with the powers of my own children. I am the creator of all hollows, including the ones that exist within all of you, and there isn't a hollow; ancient, or new, that can ever do me harm."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo said.

"I'm saying, Ichigo, that as long as your inner hollows exist within you, nothing you do can hurt me.

Ichigo felt his heart stop in his chest. This couldn't be true; a hollow that was immune to the powers of other hollows. Against an opponent like that, he was completely powerless.

"If thats true," Hiyori charged at Dios. "then it means Ican hurt you now!" She brought her Kubikiri Orochi down onto his right shoulder, hoping to cleave his arm off, but instead, her blade shattered, just like Lisa's.

"True, I did strip you of all your hollow powers, which means you should be perfectly able to harm me, but," a blast of spirit energy fired from the spike on Dios' shoulder. It was a very small amount, but it still shot clear through Hiyori's side. "I'm not easily hurt."

"Hiyori!" Shinji used Flashstep, and grabbed her before she collapsed.

"Oh, come on. Doesn't anything hurt this guy?" Kensei said, exasperated.

"Through out the ages, there has only ever been one person who was capable of wounding me, but he..."

"Has arrived." A burst of flames came from nowhere, and shot towards Dios, knocking him off his feet, and clear to the other side of the crater. Everyone looked, and saw head captain Yamamoto.

"Head captain." Shinji said.

"Do not get to comfortable, Hirako. This isn't over."

"Genryusai." Having regained his composure, Dios stepped out of the flames of the head captains attack. Nobody could believe it. This Dios guy survived an attack from Ryūjin Jakka, the most powerful Zanpakuto ever. "It's been a long time. Twelve hundred years, give or take."

"And everyday, for all those centuries, I hoped this day would never come."

"I did. So I could pay you back for what you did to me all those centuries ago." Dios cracked his knuckles._ Unfortunately,_ he thought._ now is not the time. I just returned, and I'm not a hundred percent yet. On top of that, I know Genryusai. He killed his fellow Soul Reapers to slaughter my children. He would have no problem killing everyone here just to destroy me._ _As much as I hate having to postponing my revenge, I have no choice. _

A beam of blue light shot from Dios' left shoulder spike, and straight into the air. A Garganta opened in the sky, and thirteen beams of yellow light shot out the tear, trapping Ichigo and the others inside of them.

"Negación?" Hachi said, as they were quickly pulled into the Garganta. The head captain didn't bother to resist. He knew that the Negación prevented them from being harmed from the outside, but while inside, he couldn't attack.

"This isn't over!" Dios shouted. "I'll destroy you yet, Genryusai. As for the rest of you Vizards,you havn't seen the last of me." Once Ichigo, and the others were pulled inside, the Garganta closed.

To Be Continued

**I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but this seemed like a good place to end it. I hope your pleased with the powers I've created for Dios. I wanted to make him the ultimate hollow, and what better power then invulnerability to his own kind. Please review, criticism is welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally done with school, now I should be able to post new chapters more regularly. I realize that until know, I haven't given my OC's much personality, or back story, so I plan to spend some of the first half of this chapter going more in-depth with their personalities and pasts. Anyway, here's chapter 8**

**The Return of El Dios Hueco; Chapter 8**

As soon as the Garganta closed, Takuya approached Dios.

"Master, it is good to see you again." He said with much admiration in his voice. Dios looked at Takuya, and bluntly said

"Skip the pleasantries, Takuya." He then turn to Fumiko. "Fumiko, take me to my new palace." He pointed in the direction of Las Noches. Fumiko drew her Zanpakuto as everyone gathered around her.

"Take us for a ride, Yasei no Hachidori." And they vanished.

Back at Las Noches, Ren and his family stood on the balcony that was once Aizen's second throne room and awaited their master's return.

"Now Aoi." Ren said, looking down at his daughter.

"Yes dad?" She replied.

"When you meet El Dios Hueco be sure to address him has 'master Dios.' Only speak if spoken to, and when you do, speak with the highest level of respect." Aoi rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"I know this all must sound tedious, but master Dios has never met you, and for your sake, I don't want him to get a bad first impression."

Although she appreciated her parent's concern, Aoi wasn't the least bit worried about meeting this Dios guy. Her parents had been telling her stories about him for as long as she could remember, and in each of their tales they always made him out to be the most powerful, perfect, and unstoppable hollow ever, but Aoi had her doubts about the legitimacy of her parent's descriptions. Aoi had lived in Hueco Mundo her whole life, and during that time she had met all kinds of hollows, and none of them could call themselves perfect; no matter how many of them claimed to be.

At that moment, the rest of the Siervos Del Dios appeared out of thin air, and they had brought a tall, muscular, humanoid hollow with them who must have been Dios.

"Master Dios." Ren and Yumi said and bowed. Aoi followed her parents example and bowed as well.

"Ren and Yumi. You two are still together I see." Aoi glanced up and locked eyes with Dios.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Aoi Kogo master Dios. Ren and Yumi are my parents." Dios looked at Aoi for a moment then said,

"I think I'm gonna like you, kid." He put his hand on Aoi's shoulder, and the moment Dios made contact, Aoi felt a massive power surge through her body then recede back out. It was as if Dios had channeled a huge amount of his spirit energy into her, then drew it back out, as if he wanted her to understand the kind of power he had at his disposal. This energy-channeling lasted only for a fraction of a second, but in that brief moment, Aoi realized that everything her parents had told her about El Dios Hueco was entirely true. After removing his hand from her shoulder, Aoi knees buckled and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Aoi!"

"No need to worry, Ren. I was just making sure she knows who's in charge around here. I have no intention of harming you daughter, as I to know what it means to be a fath... Argh!" Before he could finish his sentence Dios felt sharp intense pain shot through him like an electric shock.

(_Chad's inner world_)

Even though he was chained to a stone monolith, Chad had no intention of resigning himself to this fate. The entire time Dios had been fighting Ichigo and the others, Chad had been struggling relentlessly to break free from the chains that bound him. His efforts were not in vain either, because after several minutes one of the chain links cracked.

(Las Noches)

_How is it possible?_ Dios thought._ I couldn't escape on my own, but in less then an hour Chad has already made progress. _

"Master?" Takuya said, cautiously moving towards his master. Dios turned away and said, "I'll be back in a minute." Then he vanished with his Sonido.

"Well that was strange." Naoki said.

"He's terrifying." Aoi said, recovering from the shock of her brief ordeal.

"Perhaps, but at least with him you know who your working for, not like the Soul Society." Fumiko replied. Naoki let out a frustrated sighed.

"Fumiko, we've all heard enough about how you uncovered that huge conspiracy. Please don't torture us with the same story again." Fumiko glared at Naoki and retorted,

"At least I have a story. The only reason you joined Dios was because the Soul Society wouldn't let you pig-out on every Zanpakuto you saw." Fumiko grinned with satisfaction but now it was Naoki's turn.

"The Soul Society was suppressing me, and my talents. Do you have any idea what it's like to be forbidden from ever using you abilities. They were denying me my own nature, but Dios knew what I was capable of, he saw my potential for limitless power.

"Power achieved through theft."

"Enough!" Takuya shouted, silencing both Naoki and Fumiko. "Your both acting like a bunch a four year-olds." Fumiko made a sour face, then pointed at Naoki, and said, with the air of a pouting four child, "He started it."

"You're all so selfish." Kaito said, gently stroking his Yin-Yang neckless.

"Well whats your reason Kaito?" Fumiko replied.

"My reason is quite simple really. I have always been told that hollows were evil beasts that needed to be destroyed at any cost. Master Dios showed me that the humans were supposed to protect were far more monstrous then any hollow could be; Aizen was a prime example."

Naoki rolled his eyes at Kaito's preaching then remembered something he had been wanting to ask him for a while

"Kaito, what do you have against that Orihime girl? I mean, you don't even know her and you seem bent on killing her."

"I don't detest her because of who she is, but because of what she can do."

"What are you babbling about now?"

"I have seen what her powers are capable of; she can resurrect the dead. No one should have that kind of ability, it is a crime against nature and I cant allow it to exist."

"You and your Yin-Yang way of thinking." Naoki scoffed, then added with a nasty grin.

"Well, you'd better make sure you get to her before I do."

In another room of the palace Dios sat on the floor indian style as if he were preforming Jinzen. He opened his eyes and found himself in the open grassy field he had escaped from. He turned and saw Chad was still chained to the stone monolith, but a one of the chains had begun to crack.

"Your willpower is to be admired." Dios said, examining the cracked link. "I guess I'll just have to beef up the security." He waved his hand, and another set of chains wrapped around the first ones. Chad tried to move, but these new chains made it impossible.

"Uncomfortable? Good!" Dios said with a nasty smile.

"I don't know what your planning Dios, but your not going to get away with it." Chad said, his voice raspy from the pressure

"Oh, but I am. I've already got one, and it's only a matter of time until I have the other eight." Chad's eyes widened when he realized what Dios was talking about.

"You want to drain the hollow-powers out of Ichigo and the other Vizards."

"Correct. I had originally planned to drain the power from my followers but after I discovered Ichigo and those others Vizards I made some changes to my plans.

"What do you want their powers for?"

"I'm glad you asked Chad. I have a dream for the future, a dream that I currently lack the power to fully realize, but once I have drained the power from the last of your Vizard friends, my goal will be fully obtainable, then the real fun begins." Dios paused, as if daring Chad to ask what he was planing, but when Chad didn't respond, he continued.

"You see, The World of the living and the Soul Society both bore me to tears, and on top of that, those Soul Reapers and your friends think they can just run around slaughtering my children like it's their sacred right. Is that fair? No! Well I've got news for you, The World of the Living and the Soul Society are about to come under new management! Let me show you."

A beam of energy shot from the spike on Dios' left shoulder and straight into the air. A garganta opened where the beam hit, and inside Chad saw an image that horrified him. Karakura Town was buried in white sand. The sky was dark with only a crescent moon dominating the heavens. It was as if Hueco Mundo had swallowed Karakura Town whole. The image changed and now Chad saw the Eiffel Tower in Paris, which was also buried in white sand. Then the Great Wall and MT Rushmore and finally, Chad saw the Earth from space. The continents were white with sand and island of sand doted the oceans like pimples. The image changed again, and Chad could see the Seireitei was also buried in sand as well.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do. I'll leave this window open so you can see your world come to an end." Then he vanished.

High above Karakura Town, a tear appeared in the night sky and Ichigo and his comrades were hurled out and plummeted to the ground below. Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers managed to right themselves before hitting the ground, while Orihime used her Santen Kesshun to break her's, and Uryu's fall.

"Orihime, Hiyori needs healing!" Shinji said holding a bleeding Hiyori in his arms. Orihime rushed over to Hiyori's side, and put up her Soten Kisshun as Hiyori coughed up more blood.

"What happened?" They all turned, and saw Kisuke Urahara. They'd landed right in front of the Urahara Shop. Kisuke ran to Orihime's side and evaluated the severity of his former lieutenant's injuries; it wasn't good.

"This was the doing of El Dios Hueco." Captain Yamamoto said as he opened a Senkaimon. "Rukia Kuchiki and lieutenant Abarai. You are to return with me to the Soul to prepare for when Dios strikes next." Rukia and Renji knew better then to question an order from the head captain and entered the Senkaimon, but before it closed, Rukia looked over her shoulder and saw the look of sad empty hopelessness in Ichigo's eyes.

"Will someone please tell me whats going on?" Kisuke asked.

In Urahara's underground training area, Orihime was healing Hiyori while Uryu finished telling Kisuke and Yoruichi about what happened in Hueco Mundo.

"This certainly is disturbing, to say the least" Kisuke said after Uryu finished talking.

"I had noticed that Chad's powers were very similar to a hollows, but I never expected anything like this." He then walked over to Orihime, who was still in the process of healing Hiyori. "Orihime, how's it coming?" Orihime looked up at Kisuke, and said,

"Well, it's strange. I can heal her physical injuries just fine, but something just doesn't feel right. It's as is a large piece of her has been removed, and I cant restore it."

"My hollow powers." Hiyori said weakly.

"I'm afraid that your hollow powers cant be brought back." Normally Hiyori would have gotten furious and attack Orihime but she was too weak from her injury to be aggressive.

Nobody spoke for several minutes after that, then Kensei broke the silence and asked

"Well what do we do now?"

In response to her captain's question, Mashiro sat up and said, in a surprisingly mature and serious tone.

"I hate to say it, but I think we need to split up." Everyone looked at all looked at her, surprised by the suggestion. Despite the sudden stage fright Mashiro continued. "That Dios guy said he was going to come after the rest of us and take our hollow powers too. If we stay together he'll get us all at once, but is we split up he wound be able to find us so easy." She stopped and hung her head in shame, embarrassed by her own suggestion.

"You're absolutely right." Mashiro looked up, astounded Kensei had agreed with her.

The remanning Vizards spent the next few minutes discussing what would be the best way for them to separate, but when Shinji asked Ichigo which direction he would take, he didn't get a response.

"Ichigo?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Ichigo sitting on a boulder with a the same hopeless expression as before.

"Guys, could you excuse us for a moment. I would like to talk to Ichigo alone."

"Of course, Orihime."Yoruichi said compassionately. As everyone headed towards the exit, Hiyori walked over to Ichigo.

"Here." She reached into her pocket and pulled Chad's gold coin (The chain had been unknowingly restored by Orihime.) "I picked this while you guys were attacking Dios. Take it, It means more to you then me." She forced it into Ichigo's hand and left.

Once Hiyori had left, Orihime she down next to Ichigo and said, as optimistically as she could. "I know what's bothering you Ichigo. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get Chad back." Ichigo looked at her.

"I failed. Chad was counting on me, and I couldn't do anything to help him." He said, tightening his grip on the coin. "It's my fault those people turn him into a monster. My best friend."

"Ichigo, your acting like you've already giving up. Thats not like you."

"But what can I do? You heard what he said, as long as I still have this hollow inside me I can't hurt him. Theres nothing I can do."

SMACK! Orihime slapped Ichigo with all the strength she could. Perhaps she used too much strength because her hand was stinging like crazy afterwards. Ichigo looked at her astounded.

"What is wrong with you? You were never like this when you fought Aizen or the Espada. Every time you face an opponent no matter how powerful, you have always faced them without ever backing down or doubting yourself. But If your going to give up like this, then you really are doing nothing to help Chad. As long as your alive, you still have a chance to get him back. Now stop feeling sorry for your self and figure out a way to save your best friend."

Ichigo was stupefied by all this. He had never seen Orihime act like this before, but he had to admit, she did knock some sense into him.

"Thanks for that, Orihime." Orihime smiled and laughed her silly laugh

"You just seemed so down and I thought, 'what would Rukia do?'"

"Well, she definitely would have slapped me." Ichigo grinned.

"I have to admit she makes that part look easy." Orihime rubbed the hand she had slapped Ichigo her which was still stinging like crazy.

"When you two are done down here," Came Uryu's voice from the top of the ladder.

"Mr Urahara is letting us stay the night here."

"What about the other?" Ichigo replied "I don't thing the shop is big enough for all of us."

"The other Vizards already left. They didn't wait for you because they figured you would stat behind to protect Karakura." Ichigo had to admit couldn't argue with that logic.

"It's late, we should get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it" Orihime said with a yawn.

Early the next morning, just before the sun started to rise, a Garganta opened, and out stepped Dios accompanied by the Siervos Del Dios.

"Find me those Vizards." He said, a hint if malice in his voice.

**To be continued**

**I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. I'm really looking forward to writing the next few chapters, so I can revile secrets and abilities that I've been planing for quite a while. I realize now that I have been writing Vizard instead of Visored (the new retranslation) but since I'm so far in it would seem tedious to rewrite every use of the word in all of my chapters so if none of you mind, I'll just keep writing it this way. Please review, criticism is welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. It's been nearly a year since I started writing this story and I'm proud of it. I would like to thank all of my followers and everyone who took the time to write me a review. Your encouragement is what keeps me going. I think i'm going to divide this chapter into a three part trilogy, otherwise it would be to long. **

**The Return Of El Dios Hueco Chapter 9 (part 1) **

Yoruichi Shihoin woke from her light sleep by a sudden arrival of several enormous spiritual pressures.

_It can't be, it's him. _She thought, because within the mixture of spiritual pressures, she recognized one of them from a long time ago, one that she never thought she would ever feel again. Yoruichi got out of bed and put on her battle clothes.

"Everybody wake up!" She yelled, waking everyone in the shop.

"Yoruichi, what's the matter?" Orihime asked rubbing her eyes, then she felt it too.

"There here." Ichigo ran back to his room, grabbed his Zanpakuto and was about to rush out of the shop when Kisuke jabbed him with his cane knocking him down.

"Your staying here." Ichigo looked at Kisuke surprised.

"Chad needs me. I cant just sit here and do nothing."

"I know you want to help Chad, Ichigo, but Dios is after you and the other Vizards. If you go charging into this battle, you'll only make it easier for Dios to drain your power. You'll stay here. Yoruichi, Tessai and I will handle this." Ichigo moaned in frustration which Kisuke took as an _okay._ "Orihime, Uryu, I need you two to look after Ichigo. Take him down to the training area and don't let him leave no matter what. Ururu and Jinta will assist you."

"We understand." Orihime said, and Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai left. Outside the shop, Yoruichi looked up at the sky with pure rage.

"He's here, Kisuke." Kisuke knew who his friend was talking about, he also senses the familiar spiritual pressure as well. He looked at Yoruichi.

"I know you've been waiting for this for a long time Yoruichi, but now isn't the time for revenge." Ignoring her friends words, Yoruichi vanished. Tessai looked at Kisuke confused.

"Does Yoruichi have a grudge against this 'Dios'?" Kisuke shook his head.

"Not Dios, but she does have a grudge agains someone who apparently works for him." Kisuke then felt a sudden spike in spiritual pressure several kilometers to the north . Someone was fighting, and he knew who one of the fighters was.

In the woods outside of Karakura's City limits, Shinji Hirako sensed the arrival of a massive amount of spiritual pressures. Dios and his servants had arrived. Soon after arriving, they separated; obviously in pursuit of him and the other Vizards. Minutes later, Shinji was locked in battle over the forest against a man called Takuya Yamada.

"Dios sure didn't waist time looking for us." Shinji said as he blocked another of Takuya's attacks.

"Master Dios has big plans in mind, and he needs the power of you Vizards to pull them off." Shinji glared at Takuya.

"I don't know what sort of plans your boss has in mind, but I don't think I want to find out." Shinji brought his hand across his hand his face, and his hollow mask appeared. He then slapped his hand on his chest, and in a burst of light, changed into his full hollow form. This intrigued Takuya's.

"Tell me, how did you learn to advance your hollow powers?" Takuya ask.

"Your friend Ren taught us. I like him by the way, good family man." Shinji said in his raspy hollow voice.

"I see. And how long have you been able to use stage two of your hollowfication?"

"About three days now."

"Then it doesn't matter. You may have the power now, but your too inexperienced to be a threat." Takuya brought his hand down over his face, and in a flash of light his hollow mask appeared. Takuya's hollow mask rather unusual to say the least. The jaws of his mask jutted out from the face, and they were more hinged, making it look as though Takuya could open his mouth a full 90 degrees. There was also a rod-like appendage that grew from the forehead that ended in a glowing orb, making Takuya look like one of those deep-sea angler fish. Takuya drew his sword and said in his hollowfied voice.

"Think, Tensai." Takuya's sword dissolved into many beams of bright light, that formed a glowing band around his forehead. The light faded, and Takuya was wearing what looked like a platinum sweat band. If Hiyori were here she would be laughing like crazy at this guy's Zanpakuto, but Shinji had a gut feeling that this guy's Zanpakuto was more dangerous then it looked.

"Interesting. Lets see what that tiara of your's can do." Shinji charged towards Takuya, but as soon as he was within striking range when something stop him in mid air. He barely had time to think, "_What the hell_" when that same sent him plummeting to the ground. After crashing face-first onto the forest floor, Shinji was then slammed into tree, after tree until finally passing out. Shinji's unconscious body was lifted into the air, then Takuya threw it over his shoulder.

"Telekinesis, not bad." Takuya turned and saw a man wearing a green jacket and a striped hat pointing a sword at him.

"Kisuke Urahara." Takuya said. "I would say it's an honor to meet you, but your not the real one, are you?" Takuya fired a telekinetic blast behind him, and knocked the real Kisuke Urahara out of his hiding place. Kisuke's Gigi decoy rushed to protect it's master but was hit by a telekinetic attack as well and was blown to pieces.

"How did you know that wasn't me?" Kisuke asked as he regained his composer.

"My shikai's power isn't just limited to telekinesis. It also allows me to hear the thoughts of those at close range, which is handy when fighting a thinker like your self."

_If he's telling the truth, then none of my strategies will be a secret from him._

"_You got that right Urahara." _Takuya hit Kisuke with another telekinetic blast, and while Kisuke was reeling from that, Takuya vanished with Flashstep, Shinji in tow.

"Damn it." Kisuke said to himself, clutching at his chest. Takuya's last attack broke several of his ribs. He then felt several spikes in spiritual pressure in various locations in and around Karakura. It would seem the other Vizards were in trouble as well.

In Karakura's community park, Kensei was facing problems of his own.

"How did I end up having save your dumbass?" Kensei said, standing between A bloody, unconscious Mashiro, and Aoi Kogo and her hollow Howler.

"Well, Aoi," Howler said to his young mistress. "It looks like today is our lucky day."

"It would seem so Howler." Aoi replied, in a rather bored tone. Kensei tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto. These two must be powerful if they could do this to Mashiro and only receive minimal injuries.

"Let me handle this guy, Aoi." Howler said stepping forward.

"Just don't kill him. We need them both alive." Howler grunted in approval, and then began an unexpected transformation. First, he reared up on his hind legs, his feet elongating allowing him to stand up. The front legs had now become arms and the front paws a pair of hands. Finally, the hollows head and neck re-formed, allowing Howler to look forward in his new body. The transformation complete, Howler now bore and uncanny resemblance to the werewolves of urban folklore. But Kensei noticed that his appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed. Before this metamorphosis, Howler power was in the same class if not higher then that of an Espada, now he was in the same league as Aizen, at least.

"Your dog knows an interesting trick." Kensei brought out his hollow mask then slapped his chest, and enter his full hollow form.

"Oh, he can do more then that." Aoi said proudly. Faster then Kensei's eyes could follow, Howler hit Kensei with an uppercut and knocked him into the air. Then, with the same great speed, Howler leapt into the air and landed a kick on Kensei's back, and as he fell to the ground, Howler fired a Creo. Kensei managed to block it, but the attack still sent him crashing to the ground.

"Howler, hold!" Howler held his next Cero. Aoi walked over to Kensei.

"So powerful." He said spitting out some blood.

"I raised Howler since before he was a Gillian." Aoi said, sounding like a dog-breeder bragging about their most prized animal. Kensei staggered to his feet.

"Impressive, but I wont lose to the two of you."

"Okay Howler, it's my turn." Reluctantly, Howler returned to the ground and stepped behind Aoi. Kensei got to his feet.

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because your a child."

"Don't think that just because you advanced your hollow powers you'll stand a chance against me." Aoi drew her Zanpakuto. _The only problem is, _She thought. _I need him alive, so I cant use my Shikai on him._ _I guess this will have to do. _She brought her hand down over her face, and brought out her hollow mask. Aoi's mask resembled a beetle. Like Hachi's mask, the eyes on Aoi's bulged out, but the most distinguishing feature of her mask was a three foot long forked horn that protruded from the forehead.

Waisting no time,Kensei drew his Zanpakuto and in his raspy hollow voice shouted, "Bankai." A whirlwind surrounded Kensei. When I cleared, Kensei was holding a pair of giant knuckle blades in each hand. "Tekken Tachikaze."

_A Bankai right off the bat. _Aoi thought. _I had better finish this quickly. _Focusinghis spirit energy into his fist, Kensei threw a punch at Aoi, but she easily dodged the powerful attack, which caused a massive explosion shattering the early morning tranquility.

_As I thought. His muscly bulk makes him stronger, but really slows him down. _Kensei pulled his fist back, but before he could attack, Aoi used Flashstepand got close to Kensei's chest, and just as she did with Ichigo, poked the hole in Kensei's chest. It was pure agony. The pain Kensei recieved from that little jab was the same as being stabbed in the testicles.

"AHHHHGH!" Kensei shouted as he collapsed on the ground clutching at his chest.

"Hurt's, doesn't it?" Aoi smugly said as she stepped over the fallen Kensei and removed her hollow mask. "That's a trick I learned while growing up in Hueco Mundo."

"What was that?"

"A heart with a hole in it is highly sensitive, especially when you poke at it." Aoi looked over her shoulder to Howler.

"I'll take the girl, you carry this guy." Howler nodded in agreement and picked up Kensei.

"Father will be pleased with both of us." Howler said as Aoi picked up the unconscious Mashiro.

"Yeah." She replied gloomily. Aoi was deeply conflicted about obeying Dios. She wasn't sure what she should do. She realized that following Dios' orders would result in nothing but disaster for everyone, but on the other hand if she didn't obey him then she, and her parent's lives would be in jeopardy. Her deep thought was interrupted by a tremendous rise in spiritual pressure, but there was something strange about it. It wasn't as simple as raising one's spiritual pressure. It felt as thought two spiritual pressure's were fighting against each other, and as one was overpowered, the other another grew stronger, and the superior spiritual pressure belonged to Dios. "What the hell is going on?"

LisaYadomaru felt the same sensation, and imediatly knew what it was. _It looks like Dios got Shinji._ Lisa was currently battling Ren Kogo, and for the moment had the upper hand. She didn't know why, but something seemed wrong with the way Ren was fighting. He wasn't using his shikai or hollow powers; despite the fact that she was using both, and all of his attacks were lacking any real drive. He was like an artist with no insperation. Sure he was fighting right now, but their was no satisfaction. No sense of pride or acomplishment.

"Why are you holding back?" Lisa asked in her raspy hollow voice.

"I don't know what you mean." But Lisa could tell Ren was lying. Then she realized what it was.

"You don't want to serve Dios anymore, do you?" Ren sighed deeply.

"I'm terrified of him."

"Then why did you join him in the first place?" Lisa asked as she remover her hollow mask.

"When Yumi and I first joined him, we were young, stupid, reckless, and in love. Back then, all we cared about was being together. I'm older now, more mature. I have a wife and child, and I have to think about what's best for them, and I don't think this is it."

"Well if that's how you feel, then why don't you and your family leave Dios and come back to the Soul Society?"

"You think it's that easy? Yumi and I are both considered trators to the Soul Society. They would never take us back now. Besides." Ren took a fighting stants and said with a new sense of purpose. "I'd rather have Dios as an ally then an enemy." It sounded like Ren had gotten his fighting spirit back.

"Well that's unfortunate." Said a new voice. Ren and Lisa both turned to face the new arivel.

"I was hoping that we could get along." Captain Shunsui Kyoraku said as he drew his Zanpakuto and prepared for battle.

**To be continued **

**Well theres the first part of chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I left a few questions unanswered, like who Yoruich has a grudge against and why, But i'll answer those in the next few chapters. Anyway, please review, friendly critisism is welcome. I have posted my own original work on . If your interested click on the link**

.com/s/2946127/1/3RD_World


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. I kind of hit a writers block, but I'm back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. THis is going to be a long chapter I plan to go into the past of some of my OC'S, and we'll also find out who Yoruichi's pissed at if you haven't figured it out. I hope I got the personalities of the Vizards right. **

**The Return Of El Dios Hueco; chapter 9 part 2**

"What are you doing here captain?" Lisa asked.

"Well, when old-man Yama, came back, he declared a state of emergency. I've never seen the head captain so frantic before. He told us that this Dios guy would be coming to Karakura, so we all rushed here; albeit late." Captain Kyoraku looked at Ren and said, "It's been a long time Ren." he drew his tachi and took a fighting stance.

"Sorry we have to fight Shunsui." Ren said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too. Let's try not to go all out. Unlike with Aizen, this is the real Karakura Town, and I'de prefer to leave as much of it intact as possible."

"Agreed. Ren brought his hand down over his face and his hollow mask materialized. Ren's mask looked like a highly contorted skull. The eye sockets were stretched back, the jaws stretched all over the face; around the nose between the eyes, and ended at either side of the forehead.

_That__'__s __just __creepy._Captain Kyoraku thought. _I __have __to __wrap __this __up __quickly. __If __he __hits __me __with __that __sword-gas __of __his, __I__'__m __in __trouble._ Ren must have been thinking the same thing, because immediately after bringing out his hollow mask, Ren said, "Breath, Kimagure Kin." A thin white smoke began to flow from his sword and blow in the wind.

_It__'__s __a __good __thing __I__'__m __down wind, __or __I __would __be __wasted __right __now._Kyoraku thought relieved. He drew his wakizashi and released his Katen Kyokotsu. Ren charged, but captain Kyoraku used the power of Kageoni to sink into his shadow and avoided the attack. Puzzled, Ren stood his ground waiting for Captain Kyoraku to strike. From out of the shadows, Shunsui thrusted his sword at Ren, but the former captain sensed the attack and leapt out of the was. Shunsui emerged from the shadows, and call.

"Irooni, magenta." Shunsui took a deep breath, and leapt in to the air. Knowing what was coming, Ren raised his spiritual pressure and Kimagure Kin released more of it's psychedelic gas, which engulfed him and captain Kyoraku. From the ground, Lias looked up at the plum of smoke, and waited. A dew moments later, captain Kyoraku fell of the cloud, and landed face first on the ground.

"Captain!" Lisa said as she ran over to her former captain. _He __doesn__'__t __appear __to __be __injured. _She thought. _I __just __hope __he __didn__'__t __inhale __any __of __that __gas._At that moment, the captain opened his, look at her, and said,

"Lisa when did you turn purple?" He had clearly inhaled some of the smoke. Some of the gas must have lingered on the captain's cloths, because she began to get light headed. She then felt a thump on the back of her neck and everything went black.

On top of a roof, captain Unohana was tending to Kisuke Urahara, who was trying to avoid Yoruichi's glare.

"I can't believe you. Because of you, I lost that bastard's trail." Tessai, who was knelt down by Kisuke's side, looked at Yoruichi. He had never seen her this angry.

"Captain." Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu arrived, an unconscious Shinji Hirako in tow.

"Isane put him next to Kisuke." Captain Unohana then sensed the arrival of lieutenant Nanao, who was carrying captain Kyoraku.

"What's his condition, Nanao?" Isane asked as she went to tend to the squad eight captain. Shunsui looked up at Isane, and said drunkenly,

"Your boobs are huge." This left Isane completely baffled.

"Ugh, thank you." She said, uncertain how to respond to such a statement. This awkward moment was interrupted by a massive spike in spiritual pressure. Dios must be absorbing the power from another vizards, only this time it felt like he was doing it to several at once.

"Lady Yoruichi." Captain Soifon arrived, kneeling to Yoruichi.

"What is it Soifon?"

"I know where that bastard is going." Soifon tried to keep calm, but Yoruichi could sense pure hatred hidden in her voice. "He's on his way Urahara's shop."

"Well then lets..." She was interrupted by a sudden clap. They all turned and saw captain Kyoraku clapping then sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" Soifon asked, and Kyoraku responded, drunkenly.

"I can smell sounds." He put his ear to his pink kimono. "I can hear colors." Everyone looked at him, unsure how to respond, then captain Kyoraku walked over to captain soifon, and began touching her face. "I can touch you." At this, Soifon punched Kyoraku in the face.

Let's go Soifon. Tessai, stay here and look afterthis idiot." Yoruichi said, and she and her protegee vanished.

Having finished draining the hollow-powers from Kensei Mashiro and Lisa, Dios released his grip and let them fall to the ground.

"Five down, four to go." Takuya said to his master.

"You will not succeed with you plan Dios." Dios turned around, and head captain Yamamoto, and captain Ukitake, both ready for battle. As we speak the remaining Vizards are being defended by Soul Society forces.

_Is __that __truly __Yasutora __Sado?_ Ukitake thought to himself, as he stared at the muscular hollow that had once been Ichigo Kurosaki's friend. Diso gave a nasty grin and said,

"As much as I would love to play, Genryusai, I have things I need to do. Takuya, Aoi I want you to keep our guests company." And he disappeared. Yamamoto was about to follow after him, but soon found his path blocked his predecessor Takuya Yamada. Captain Ukitake was about to rush to his sensei's aid, but he to found his way blocked; by a young girl, and a wolf-like hollow, who power was in the same league as the espada.

"Why do I always get stuck fighting children?" Jushiro said as he took a fighting stance.

"Howler, I want you to stay out of this fight."

"Aoi, you know I can hold my own against a captain." Howler replied.

"I know, but I'm going to use my shikai, and I don't want you to get hit by mistake. Besides, I've lost to many friends to Soul Reapers, I don't want to lose another." Howler let out a heavy sigh and descended onto the roof of a building.

"I'm surprised, even thought he's a hollow you show concern and compassion for him."

"He's my best friend, why wouldn't I show concern for him?"

"Well said. I would prefer not to fight either of you, so I'll give you both this opportunity to retreat and go home."

"Sorry, but I cant do that." Aoi drew her Zanpakuto. "At least now I can go all out. Kill in an instant, Kurage." Aoi's Zanpakuto began to glow bright white and transformed into a long, thin, very fine ribbon. Despite his opponent's weapon, captain Ukitake did not lower his guard. _"__Kill __in __an __instant__" _he thought. _I __don__'__t __like __the __sound __of __that._

"That's an interesting Zanpakuto you have there."

"Don't patronize me Soul Reaper, and don't underestimate my Kurage, he's the most powerful poison Zanpakuto in existence. All I need to do is make contact with bare skin, kill any opponent." Aoi bragged.

"If what she's saying is true thought then captain Soi Fon's reputation is in trouble." Jushiro said to himself, trying to ease the tension.

Meanwhile, head captain Yamamoto was talking to his predecessor.

"Why did you betray us Yamada? Why did you turn your back on the Soul Society?"

"Let's just say I was tired of fighting an endless. It doesn't matter how many hollows are destroy, a new one will always take it's place. You know the old saying, 'if you cant beat them join them.'" Yamamoto glared at him with disgust.

"You are a disgrace, and to think I once called you head captain."

Some distance away, Izuru Kira, and Love Aikawa battling against a man with long silver hair. Kaito sighed with frustration, and said to Rose.

"Your making this much harder then it has to be. If you would just come quietly, you would save us both a lot of time and pain."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Love replied. Kaito sighed. "Guess I don't have a choice." Kaito brought his hand down over his face and his hollow mask. Kaito's hollow mask resembled a human skull, but had spikes protruding from the forehead. Kaito then pointed the blade of his Zanpakuto down. "Reflect. Tatakai no mira." A small dot of light began to shine where the tip of Kaito's blade was. It then revolved around Kaito until it had drawn a perfect glowing circle, about fifteen meters in diameter. Unsure what to think of this, Love and Kira braced them self for some form of attack, but nothing happened. Getting impatient, love finally decided to make the first strike.

_I __can__'__t __use __to __much __of __my __power, __but __I __should __be __able __to __beat __him,__and __do __little __damage __to __the __town. _Love brought out his hollow mask, then advanced to stage two.

"Crush down,Tengumaru." Love swung his giant club back and charged towards Kaito. Izuru watched as Love entered the glowing circle, and struck Kaito, then the strangest thing happened. Blood spurted from Love, and Ksito was unscathed. Love began to fall to the ground, knocked unconscious, but Kaito caught him, and threw him over his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Izuru asked. Kaito looked at him.

"As long as I am inside of this circle, it is impossible for anyone to physically harm me. If an attack executed within this circle, the consequences happed to the attacker." Kaito brought his brought hand down and his hollow mask vanished. "Please don't try to stop me. I have no quarrel with you lieutenant, and I would prefer to keep it that way." Kaito was about to leave, but Izuru stopped him.

"I appreciate your wish not to resort to violence, but I cannot allow you to take him." Izuru leapt away from the circle.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho." a blast of red energy fired from Izuru's palm. Izuru saw as the kido made contact, but then felt an intense searing pain, as if he had been hit in the face by a small explosion. As he fell to the ground, unable to stay in the air, Izuru saw that the glowing circle that he had tried to avoid had grown.

_Poor __kid. _Kaito thought. _I __should __have __told __him __that __I __can __increase __the __circle__'__s __perimeter __by __increasing __my __spiritual __pressure._He then heard a loud rumble, and the buildings bellow shook; some of the windows cracked of fell to the street bellow._Looks __like __Yumi __is __fighting._

"For a small girl, you sure pack a punch." Ikkaku said after blocking an attack that would have otherwise split him in two.

Yumi replied as she raised her Zanpakuto; the blade of which was glowing with a bright light. "Thank's for the complement, baldy." Ikkaku glared at Yumi with anger.

"I'm not bald." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame. Third seat of squad eleven; and I'm shaven." He charged at Yumi, who blocked his attack, causing the city bellow to shake.

_This __is __bad_. Ikkaku thought. _I __knew __she __wouldn__'__t __be __a __pushover, __but __that __Zanpakuto __puts __her __in __the __same __league __as __captain __Zaraki, __and __I __can__'__t __use __my __Bankai __here._

As the two fought above, a bleeding Rose lay on the top of a building, and watched them.

"Well this is convienient." Rose looked up and saw a bruinent woman with a ponny tail standing over him. "While their fighting, I can take you and you over-weight friend to master Dios." Rose looked and saw an unchounshious Hachi. Fumiko leant down to take Rose, when a wall of ice shot towards her, causing her to teleport without her captives.

Fumiko rematerilized several feet above the building, and turned to see a young silver haired boy, and a woman with an ampil chest, and long blond hair.

"And who are you two?" Fumiko asked.

"Captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Said the child. "Luitenint Rangiku Massumoto." Said the older woman. Fumiko couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Toshiro asked sternly.

"I just think it's amusing that I've been replaced by a child. The Soul Society must really be losing it if their just giving the captain's position to kids."

"I assure you, I am well deservid of the captain's position." He swung his blade, and a dragon made of ice charged towards Fumiko, but before it could make contact, Fumiko teleported away. Toshiro barly had time to plan his next move when Fumiko reaperared above him and brought her sword down onto the young captain.

"I won't let a trator like you hurt my captain." Rangiku said, blocking Fumiko's sneak attack.

"Me, a trator?" Fumiko said angrily. "Look here cow, I lost everything because I found out the Soul Society was built on a lie! So don't you talk to me about trason!" She vanished again. Rangiku and Toshiro looked down, just in time to see Fumiko gather up Rose and Hachi then dissapear again.

_What __did __she __mean __by __the __Soul __Society __was __built __on __a __lie?_ Thought Rangiku.

In Kisuke's underground training room Ichigo paced back and forth.

"I can't just wait here, I have to get up there and help everyone."

Kisuke said that you have to stay hiden Ichigo." Uryu said, trying to sound as calming as posible. Ichigo was about to respond, when they all hear a loud band. They looked over and saw a large crack in the wall. Their was another bang, and the wall crumbled away.

"Knock knock." said a familier voice, and from out of the shadows steped Naoki, His Hebi Dorobo already released.

"Ichigo, get back." Uryu said, as he Orihime Ururu and Jinta all moved to protect Ichigo.

Before Naoki could attack, he felt the arivel of two people he neverthought he would meet again. He leapt aside dodging an powerful kick from Yoruichi and a stab from Soifon's Suzumebachi.

"Well If it isn't the Godes of Flash and The Captain's pet." Naoki said with a chuckle. Soifon's cheaks went pink.

"Yoruichi, do you know this man?" Uryu asked.

"Yes I do." Yoruichi replied with a skowl. "This man is the reason I don't have a Zanpakuto."

**To****Be****Continued.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it might seem rushed, but I didn't want to drag this part of the stroy out for to long. I also hope you like that bit about Naoki stealing Yoruichi's Zanpakuto; I plan to go more indepth with that in the next chapter. Please review. Your coment's give my the insperation to keep going.**


	11. Chapter 9 part 3

**Chapter 9 part 3**

(A hundred fifty years ago.)

Captain Yoruichi Shihoin of Squad 2 and her lieutenant Soifon raced across the Seireitei. About two weeks ago, there had been reports of a Ryoka invading the Seiretei. The intruder had killed several dozen Soul Reapers in the course of a few weeks, and he, or she had a strange signature. Although the bodies were found, the victims Zanpakuto's were unaccounted for; as if they were stolen. Whoever this intruder was, they were very good at avoiding detection; it had been fortnight and still hadn't been captured. Then, one day, a report of an unknown soul reaper sighted in the forest near the Nest of Maggots. Fearing this person would attempt a massive jailbreak, Yoruichi and her protegee set off to stop this intruder once and for all.

They arrived at the Nest of Maggots, and their was the intruder. He was a man with spiky blond hair, and had several piercing. He was also wearing a bright magenta rob with a strange pattern.

"You must be the Ryoka we've heard so much about." Yoruichi said, clutching her Zanpakuto. The intruder grinned.

"A captain and a lieutenant. Looks like my lucky day. I just wish I didn't have to fight two girls." Soifon drew her sword.

"Don't think that just because were women, that we are weak."

"I never said I thought you were weak. It's just that when I fight girls, I get aroused, and I can't be thinking about sex when I'm on the battlefield."

"If fighting girls make's you horny, then I'm sure I'll you rock hard." Yoruichi said as she drew her Zanpakuto. "Slash. Kage no Tsume." Yoruichi's Zanpakuto turned into a blob of black energy that engulfed both of her hands. When it faded, Yoruichi was wearing a pair of metal gauntlets with foot long knifes for fingers. Soifon had released her Suzumebachi as well.

"This is going to be fun. Swallow you prey whole, Hebi Dorobo." With a flash of dark-green light, the intruders Zanpakuto transformed into a giant snake. The Serpent looked at Yoruichi and Soifon.

"A captain and a lieutenant. About time we found some worthwhile prey. I was getting sick of picking off small fry." Yoruichi was astounded. Not only by the size of this strangers Shikai, but by the fact that his Zanpakuto could communicate like this, And what did it mean by "Worthwhile prey."

"That's quite an interesting Zanpakuto you have, but means that your a Soul Reaper."

"I was a Soul Reaper, the captain of squad five, but I left."

"Your a deserter." Soifon said, not as a question, but as a statement. She charged at him.

'Soifon, no!" Yoruichi shouted, but it was to late. Her lieutenant was already in striking range, but before she could strike, the intruders Zanpakuto-snake slammed Soifon against a tree, and began wrapping it's long muscular body around her.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi charged at the intruder, hoping to attack him while his Zanpakuto was occupied. Before she could strike however, the giant snake dissolved, into a blob of dark-green energy, then re-formed into a wide claymore.

"What the hell? Yoruichi said as she collided with the intruders new Zanpakuto. Soifon; released from the serpents coils, saw this as an opportunity to finish him off. She thrusted Suzumebachi forward, but the intruder dodged her attack with flash step and disappeared.

"Fighting the two of you might be harder then I thought." They both looked up, and saw him perched on a branch of a nearby tree. The claymore he was holding turned back into it's snake form.

"Do it Naoki." The snake said. The intruder; Naoki brought his hand down over his face, and for a split second, Yoruichi saw something white appear on his face. Before she could identify what it was, Naoki vanished. The next thing Yoruichi knew, Naoki's Hebi Dorobo smacked her against solid stone. The last thing she heard was Soifon crying out her name. Yoruichi woke moments later. She and Soifon were back-to-back and being constricted by Naoki's Zanpakuto.

"Look who's awake." It said to Yoruichi.

"And just in time." Yoruichi cocked her head, and saw Naoki holding her Zanpakuto.

"Give that back!" Yoruichi said, her voice raspy from the pressure on her lungs. Naoki smiled, and chucked her Kage no Tsume to Hebi Dorobo, and Yoruichi watched in horror as her Zanpakuto was swallowed whole.

"You bastard!" Soifon shouted. "How dare you steal Lady Yoruichi's Zanpakuto. I will see you executed for this." To her surprise, Naoki smiled.

"The captains got a pet, how cute."

"Now I know what happened to the Zanpakuto's of all your other Victim's." Yoruichi interrupted

"Your's is the best I've acquired since coming here." Naoki said with a nasty smile. Soifon glared at him.

"So now you got what you wanted, are you going to kill us like you did the others?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

"Whys that?"

"Because, captain, you and your Zanpakuto are exceptionally strong. I only kill the weak so that the strong will bread with each other and produce a new, stronger generation for me to feed on."

"The reason you didn't kill me is because you want me to have babies?" Yoruichi said, incredulously.

"That's what's known as 'natural selection.'" Soifon glared at Naoki.

"So why didn't you killed me?" Soifon said, disgusted by his attitude towards Lady Yoruichi.

"Because, Captain's Pet, you are young, and have potential. Your to young to reproduce, so I think I'll throw you back without taking you Zanpakuto."

"You bastard!" Soifon said angrily. At that moment, the coil the snake had wrapper around her chest began to squirm.

"You know, I can feel everything Hebi Dorobo is coiled around." Soifon blushed beet-red as the coils began wriggle around her chest, as if fondling her breasts.

"Let go of me you filthy pervert!" Soifon shouted. At that moment, a blast of scarlet light shot toward Naoki, who had to leap out of the.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi said, relieved that reinforcements had arrived.

"Let them go." Kisuke said.

"Very well." Naoki pulled Hebi Dorobo back, and; much to Kisuke's horror, threw Yoruichi and Soifon right at him. As Kisuke stumbled trying catch his captain and lieutenant Naoki opened a garganta, and fled back to Hueco Mundo.

"He's gone, Lady Yoruichi." Soifon looked at her idle with despair and sadness; her goddess had been struck down.

(end flash-back)

"It's been a long time Yoruichi."Naoki said with an amused smile. "I hope you got around to procreating after all these years." Yoruichi glared at him. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Shut up!" Soifon snapped. Return Lady Yoriuichi's Zanpakuto, and your death will be less painfully." Naoki's smile broadened.

"You mean this one?" The snake turned into a blob of dark-green light and Naoki was wearing a pair of metal gauntlets with blade-like fingers. Then, careful not to cut himself, he brought his hand across his face, and his hollow mask appeared. He then slapped on his chest, and transformed into his full hollow form.

"I'll kill you. Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soifon charged at Naoki, but as she thrusted her stinger forward, Naoki disappeared, then reappeared behind Soifon, his claws dripping with blood. A second later, blood spurted from Soifon's body and she collapsed.

"Soten Kisshun!" Orihime shouted. Ayama and Shun'o shot towards Soifon, but before they could reach her, Hebi Dorobo returned to it's snake form, and snapped Ayama and Shun'o out of mid-air. Orihime watched in horror as her Shun Shun Rikka were swallowed.

"You bastard. You give them back!" Uryu shouted, and fired a barrage of arrows at the hollow-Naoki. With a single swing, the snake managed to smack all the arrows away.

"I have no use for you Quincy." Naoki said with his raspy hollow voice." The snake lunged at Uryu, instinctively, Orihime put up her Santen Kesshun between Uryu and Naoki. "Orihime, no!"Uryu shouted, but it was to late, Hebi Dorobo opened it's mouth, and swallowed the shield whole.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted. He drew his Zanpakuto, but before he could charge, Uryu stepped in his way.

"Ichigo get out of here now. We will take care of this."

"He's right, carrot-top."Jinta said, as he swung his Kanabo back, ready to strike.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ichigo protested. Uryu was about to retort, but at that moment, they felt a massive spike in spiritual pressure.

"Looks like master Dios has gotten the last of your Vizard friends. That just leaves you, Kurosaki."

"He's off limits." Yoruichi appeared behind Naoki, and tried to land a drop-kick on him. Hebi Dorobo glowed dark-green, and reformed into Orihime's Santen Kesshun, which blocked Yoruichi.

Jinta, saw this as an opportune moment and charged.

"Jinta Home-Run!" He shoutted as he swung his Kanabo at the hollow-Naoki. As if instinctively, the barrier moved from above Naoki's head, in between him and Jinta.

"Aim for the hole in his chest. That will incapacitate him." Uryu shouted.

"I don't think so, Quincy." Naoki slapped the hole in his chest and in a flash of green light, returned to just wearing a hollow mask; Hebi Dorobo had returned to being a giant snake as well.

"Enough!" Everyone turned. Ichigo had his sword pointed at Naoki. "I won't let you hurt my friends. If you want me, then fight me, and leave the others out of it."

"Ichigo, don't be an idiot!' Uryu shouted. "Get out of here now!"

"I can't do that Uryu. Not after what he did to Yoruichi and Orihime. Bankai!"

A sudden spike in spiritual pressure got the attention of Dios, who had just finished draining the hollow power from Hachi, Rose and Love.

"Kurosaki." and he vanished. He wasn't the only one to sense the massive spike in spiritual pressure. Head captain Yamamoto felt it as well, as did Ukitake, and Unohana.

"Come Isane. Our assistance might be required."

"But captain Unohana, what should we do with captain Kyoraku?" Isane asked. Pointing at the unconscious Kyoraku, who was clinging lovingly to Kisuke, who looked quite uncomfortable with his current situation

"Just leave him there. In his condition, he would only get in the way."

"No wait." Kisuke said, but captain Unohana and her lieutenant had gone.

"You smell really bad." Kyoraku said drunkly. Kisuke looked down at him.

"I took a shower last night."

Meanwhile, back in Urahara's underground training room, Ichigo and Naoki were battling all out. Ichigo was amazed by his skill. He had taken down captain Soifon single-handedly, had spent a considerable amount of time, and hadn't shown any sign of exhaustion, or slowing down.

"Last time we met I returned your Zanpakuto and your girly friend's little fairy things," Naoki said as he blocked Ichigo's attack with the Zanpakuto that supposedly belonged to Yoruichi. "but this time, I intend keep what I collect." At that moment, something came crashing through the roof, and landed with such force that Ichigo and Yoruichi were both sent rocketing backward. Once the dust cleared Ichigo looked, and saw the cause.

"Hello, Kurosaki." Dios said with a nasty grin. Uryu notices something rather strange about Dios' spiritual pressure. If felt as though several different spiritual pressures had been blended together into one. He clearly must have absorbed the hollow powers from the other Vizards.

"You have done well Naoki, I will take it from here." Dios raised his right arm, the pattern on his arm opened up and a beam of crimson light shot towards Ichigo, who managed to dodge it.

"Ichigo, get out of here now! We'll hold him off." Uryu shouted.

"I wont leave you all like this." Ichigo replied.

"Please Ichigo, do as Uryu says." Orihime shouted. Dios raised his right arm again. _Forgive me Chad._ "Koten Zanshun." Tsubaki, her only remaining Shun Shun Rikka shot through the air, and after colliding with Dios, fell to the ground.

"Damn it, what's this guy made of?" As soon as he finished his sentence, a giant shadow loomed over head. He looked up just in time to see Hebi Dorobo open mouth and heading straight for him.

"Tsubaki no!" Orihime shouted. She tried to call him back to her hairpin, but it was too late, and she saw the last of the Shun Shun be devoured by the massive serpent.

"You let them go!" Ichigo charged at Naoki, but Dios stepped in the way, and knocked Ichigo on his back. Before Ichigo could get up, dios stomped on his chest, forcing him back on the ground, and breaking several of Ichigo's ribs.

"And now, Ichigo Kurosaki, your power shall belong to me." Just as Dios raised his right arm to face Ichigo, Dios cluched his face like some one who had a bab bout of brain-freeze. "Dame that Sado. How does he keep managing to fight back?" Dios then sensed several powerful spiritual pressures approching, and one of the was none other then Genyusai Yammamoto himself. Shaking off Chad's resistens attempt, Dios raised his right arm to face Ichigo, and a beam of magenta light shot from his forearm, and hit Ichigo. Ichigo screamed in pain and everyone saw a white blob slowly emerging from his mouth towards the beam of light.

"He's trying to absorbe Ichigo's hollow power!" Uryu yelled. "Stop him!"

"I don't think so." Said Naoki, as he stepped between Uryu and his master.

"Let go of me, you idiot. You'll get dragged in with me!" In Ichigo's inner world, Ichigo was struggling to hold onto his hollow self, who was being dragged into a magenta hole that had appeared in th sky.

"like hell I'm letting go!" Ichigo shouted, struggling to keep a hold of his inner hollow.

"I thought you of all people would be happy. This is your chance yo be rid of me forever."

"You think I don't know that. Theres nothing I'd love more then to be rid of you, but if Dios gets his hands on your power, something awful is going to happen!" The hollow groned in frustration, then with free arm punched Ichigo in the face. Startled, Ichigo let go, and the hollow was pulled out of reach, but just as he was on the verger of being completly exorcised from Ichigo's soul, the hollow drew his Zanpauto, and thrusted it into the ground. Holding on the the cloth on the hilt, he looked at Ichigo, and said.

"It's time to say goodby Ichigo, and even though I hate you more then anything, geting swallowed up by my ansectoral father with me isn't how I want you to go out."

Ichigo staired at the hollow in disbelief. "I know what you thinking. _How can I hope to beat Dios with out you? _It's true that having me inside you has helped you on more then one ocassion, but against someone like Dios, I'm only a hinderence to you, Ichigo. I would never say this under any other cercamstances, but the truth is ichigo, you dont need me any more. I've watched you grow and get stronger, and I've seen that when ever you and your soul Reaper friends are backed into a corner, you always rise up to meet the chalenge." Ichigo looked at the hollow surprised. Way he really saying this. His confusion must have been showing, bucause the hollow said, "Don't get any ideas from that little sentement that were friends. I only said that because this is probalby the last we'll ever see each other, but if we ever meet again, i'll kill you myself." Then with a quick jerk, the hollow pulled his zanpakuto out of the ground, and was sucked into the magenta portal, and was gone.

Back in the real world, the white blob that had been emerging from Ichigo's mouth finally seperated from the sustitute Soul Reaper and was pulled int Dios' shield, just as head captain Yamamoto and the other Soul Reaper captains arived.

"Your too late Genryusai." Dios said. As he spoke, Dios rose off the ground,his spiritual pressure had increased so much, captain Yamamoto could no longer sense it. There was a massive explosion, sending evereyone in the room flying, and making a huge dust cloud. When it finally cleared, they could all see Dios floating in mid-air, encased in a magenta sphere. Then he said, in a booming voice that shook the whole training room.

"To all humans and Soul Reapers pressent, take a last look at all the things you love. Cause I'm about to turn both your worlds inside-out, up-side-down, and all kinds of crazy shit!"

**To be continued **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. That last quote, I've ben waiting a long time to write that. Also, I know Orihime's powers teclically fall undr the catagory of Fullbring, but they act so simialrly to a Zanpakuto, that I think Naoki absorbing them is justified (not to say he could do the same with other Fullbringers) and don't worry, I have every intention of Orihime getting her powers back, as well as Yoruichi, but that wont happen for a while; though I look forward to writing about it. Please review, you praise keeps me going.**


	12. Chapter 10

**The return of El Dios Hueco chapter 10**

"You all should consider yourselves lucky." Dios announced. "You will be the generation to bear witness to the end of two worlds." At that moment a garganta opened above, and two beams of light shot out of it. The Negacion surrounded Dios and Naoki, and pulled them into the dark void. "The next time you see me, I will be the ruler of two worlds."

"Nice seeing you again Yoruichi." Naoki said with a nasty smile. "When your pet regains consciousness, give her my regards." Then the Garganta closed, and he and Dios were gone.

It took a minute for everything to sink in, then Uryu marched over to Ichigo and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why didn't you run like I told you?" He yelled. "Because of your stubborn pride, Dios was able to absorb your hollow-power!" But Ichigo was completely out of it. He just stared blankly into space and Uryu knew it would be useless to lecture him like this.

Later that day, after the Soul Society reinforcements returned home, Ichigo wondered to the local park. After finding a nice shady spot under a tree, Ichigo sat Indian style Zangetsu resting gently on his lap. He opened his eyes and found himself in his inner world, and there waiting for him was none other then Zangetsu.

"I know why you are here Ichigo."

"He really is gone, isn't he Zangetsu?"

"Yes, Ichigo. It seems Dios has removed all traces the hollow from your soul. I'm afraid you can never call on his power again." Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, hoping that he would tell him something helpful, but he just stared at him and said nothing. Realizing that Zangetsu would be no help, Ichigo opened his eyes, and found himself back in the real world, and he was not alone. Staring at him with a frustrated expression was none other then Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo barely had time to say hello when she punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted after regaining his composure.

"I heard about what happen to you and Orihime." Ichigo looked at Rukia, stunned. "How many times do you need reminding; If you want to save Chad and get Orihime's powers back, then stop moping around and get stronger!" Ichigo stared at her for a minute, then sighed and said,

"Your right Rukia."

"I know I'm right."

"I take it you'll be sleeping in my closet again?" Ichigo added with a small grin.

Back in the halls of Las Noches, Naoki and Aoi were in the middle of a loud argument.

"That Quincy said that poking the hole in my chest would incapacitate me. Your the only one who could have told him that." Aoi didn't respond. "First your father tells them how to advance their hollow powers, then you tell them our vulnerabilities, I'm beginning to question your families loyalty."

At that moment, Howler stepped between the two of them, teeth bared, ready to attack, Naoki was about to draw his sword, when a massive spiritual pressure forced all of them to the ground.

"Not fighting are we?" They all looked, and saw Dios standing in the corridor. "Come you three, were going on a field trip." He lowered his spiritual pressure. They all stood up and followed Dios. They were soon joined by the other members of Siervos del Dios, and they all left the palace. After about an hour of walking, Dios lead them into a cave that brought them deep into the Menos forest. In a matter of minutes, hollows of every class began to gather around. As time passed, their numbers went from a few dozen, to several hundred.

"My children rejoice," Dios said. "For your father has returned, and soon I will take my rightful place as ruler of the World of the living and the Soul Society."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shouted someone in the crowd.

"I'm offended that my own children don't recognize their own father." Dios sighed. "I am El Dios Hueco, the first hollow in history, and I have returned to take my place as ruler of the World of the Living and the Soul Society." As he spoke, a spider like hollow climbed over head. Without making sound the spider-hollow crept into position, and pounced, clamping it's jaws onto Dios' right shoulder. It took only a few seconds before the hollow realized that it could not cut through Dios' hide, but before he could get away, Dios grabbed him by the throat with his left arm, and pine him at on the ground.

"Excellent timing my child, I was just about to ask for a volunteer." The spider hollow began to glow bright magenta until it was nothing but a blob of light. When the light subsided, the hollow had been replaced by a large pile of white powder. At first glance, one would think that Dios had just cremated on of his own children, but Aoi could still sense the spider hollows presence from the powder. What Dios had done, that hollow was still very much alive.

"Now, unless any of you want to end up like him, I suggest you obey me. Any objections?" No one said a word.

"Good. Now, if your going to serve me, then each and every one of you is going to need an upgrade." The red outlines on Dios' left shoulder began to glow, then countless beams of light shot from his shoulder spike, striking every hollow in the area (except for howler) In an instant, every hollow there began to transform. They all took on a humanoid form, and their spirit energy had increased dramatically. None of the Siervos del Dios could believe what they had just witnessed. Somehow, Dios had turned every hollow here into Vasto Lorde.

"Go my children. Gather as many of your siblings as you can and bring them to me."

"Yes father." Every hollow present said in unison. Then they were gone.

"Master, how did you do that? Takuya asked.

"The power I have acquired from Kurosaki and the other VIzards has increased my power exponentially, and with that power, I can increase any hollow to the level of Vasto Lorde. I will create an army that Aizen could only dream of." Dios then looked down at the mound of white powder that had once been the spider hollow. He picked up a handful, and stared at it with a nasty smile.

And might I ask what you plan to do with this?" Fumiko asked gesturing to the mound of white powder.

"The Soul Reapers have proven repeatedly, that when backed into a corner, they can rise to meet the challenge. Though I seriously doubt that they could ever manage to defeat me, I still feel it best to take out an insurance policy." Another beam of light shot from the spike on Dios' shoulder, and a small garganta opened in front of him; big enough for a rat to fit through. Dios tipped his hand over the small black portal, and dumped the handful of powder into it.

"This is bad, Ichigo! I've never seen a hollow invasion this large before." The next day, as Ichigo was laying in bed, lost in thought, Rukia burst out of his closet, saying that massive numbers of hollows were arriving in town. They arrived at the sight of the massive hollow accumulation, but thought they must have made a mistake.

"Rukia theres nothing here."

"I can see that." Rukia began to examen her Soul Pager. She turned it on and off, adjusted the frequency, even took the batteries out and put them back. Nothing she did made a difference, the pager kept saying they were in the epicenter of the hollow invasion.

"This doesn't make any sense. According to my Soul Pager, we should be swimming in hollows. Why cant we find them?"

"Do you think they could be invisible?" Ichigo suggested.

"If they were invisible, we would feel them." Uryu had arrived on the scene, his Ginrei Kojaku ready for a battle.

"I don't understand it either." They turned, and saw Kisuke and Yoruichi. "We can sense their spiritual pressure, but we can find them. This is quite intriguing."

It wasn't just Karakura Town that was experiencing this strange phenomenon. Similar events were taking place all over the globe, and it wasn't just limited to the World of the Living, the same thing was happening in the Soul Society at the same time. The entire thirteen court guard squad had gather out side of the Seireitei, believing that Dios was mounting a full scale invasion, but when they got their, they found that the area was totally devoid of any hollow activity.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku shouted; he had been hyped at the possibility of a massive hollow battle, but now he felt he had been horribly conned. He wasn't the only one, all of Squad Eleven was outraged.

"What a waist of time." Captain Zaraki groaned. He then turned to captain Kurotsuchi. "Your precious equipment must be broken if you've got us out here chasing imaginary hollows."

"How dare you!" Captain Kurotsuchi said, offended that such a barbarian would talk down about his instruments. "All of my equipment is working perfectly. Nemu, collect an air and soil sample."

"Yes captain." Nemu said with a bow, then proceeded to collect the samples.

"Back in the world of the living, Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu were gathered around Urahara's table.

"It cant just be a coincidence." Uryu said adjusting his glasses. "Your combat pass, and Rukia's Soul Pager, they both couldn't have broken at the same time."

"We can eliminate any technical difficulties as a possibility." Kisuke voiced. "I've looked a Ichigo's combat pass, and Rukia's Soul Pager, and neither of them showed any signs of malfunctioning, and even if they were broken, we could still feel the spiritual pressure of all the hollows around us."

"So what does all this mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it doesn't seem to be harming anyone, _yet. _I have feeling that whatever this is, it's part of Dios' plan, so I advise everyone to procied with great caution." They all stood up and left the shop. As they walked, Uryu walked next to Ichigo.

"When I was on my way to the fight, I ran into Orihime." Ichigo almost tripped at Uryu's words. "It took me a while to convince her to stay out of it." Ichigo looked at Uryu.

"We will get her powers back!" Uryu nodded at his friend's resolve.

On the top of Las Noches, Dios sat indian-style, overlooking all of Hueco Mundo.

_What are you planing to do, Dios? _He heard Chad's voice say in the back of his mind.

"All of Hueco Mundo," Dios said out loud. "belongs to me. I am the creator of this world, and now, I think it's time to expand my kingdomes boarders." He put his hands down, and a pulse of energy surged through the stone, and spread all across Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo woke up the next morning, and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes, noticed something unusual. On top of his dresser was a small pile of white powder, at first glance, he thought it was snow, but that couldn't be; it was the middle of summer. THe next opitions were either salt, sugar, of flour. Ichigo got out of bed, and picked up pinch of the powder. It wasn't snow, salt sugar, or flour. It was sand, white sand. Ichigo felt his heart skip several beats. This was the same white sand from Hueco Mundo.

**To be continued**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it left you wanting more. Please review, your comments keep me going.**


	13. Chapter 11

**The return of El Dios Hueco chapter 11**

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the white sand. He was so transfix that he didn't even hear something tapping on his window. The tapping grew louder, but he still didn't take any notice. Then he heard a voice say "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked out his window, and saw Kisuke Urahara floating outside. He opened the window to let her in.

"We have a serious problem." He reached into his rob and pulled out a bag of the same white sand. "Get dressed, and meet me at my shop in one hour."

An hour later, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu were gathered around Urahrar's table. Ururu had just finished serving tea when Kisuke spoke.

"At approximately 06 hundred hours, I received word from Yoruichi that there have been several reports of white sand appearing all over the Seiretei and Rukon District. Squad Twelve's investigation has confirmed that the sand is indeed from Hueco Mundo."

"How is this possible?" Uryu asked. Kisuke scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"I have a theory. I just hope that I'm wrong." He took a piece of and paper and drew three circles in three different colors. "Imagine this is the World of the living." He pointed at the red circle. "This is the Soul Society," He pointed at the blue circle. "and this," he pointed at the remaining black circle, "is Hueco Mundo. As you can, none of the worlds come in to contact, yet we are able to travel from one to the another." he then drew lines connecting the three circles. "However," He said in a grim tone. "it seems that over the past few days, Hueco Mundo has begun to expand. Breaching the dimensional boundaries and has entered both worlds." He drew a larger black circle which overlapped the red and blue.

"What are you saying Kisuke?" Ichigo asked.

"Hueco Mundo is growing into the World of the Living and the Soul Society. If we don't find the cause and stop it, then Hueco Mundo will swallow up the World of the Living and the Soul Society." They all stared at him, shocked at what they were hearing.

"This is horrible." Rukia said in shallow breath. "This could be the biggest disaster that the Soul Society has ever seen."

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked. "Kisuke sighed heavily.

"I was ordered not to tell you, but the captains are preparing an assault on Hueco Mundo. They intend to find the cause of this phenomenon, and destroy it." Ichigo stared at Urahara, shocked by what he was hearing. "The head captain asked me to kept you in the dark, because he knew that you would get emotionally involved."

"I can't let them do this. Urahara, you've got to get me to the Soul Society now." Much to his surprise, Kisuke shook his head.

"I can't do that Ichigo." He said somberly. "Normally I would help you, but if my hypnosis is correct, then this could be the biggest disaster in the history of the World of the Living and the Soul Society. We could very well be looking at the beginning stages of the apocalypse."

Ichigo expression quickly changed from stunned confusion to pure anger. Without another word, he rose from the table and stormed out, slamming the door so hard behind him, that several jars fell off the shelfs. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." Kisuke said under his breath.

In the Soul Society, the captains were indeed mounting an assault on Hueco Mundo. Captain Kurotsuchi had opened a Garganta, and head captain Yamamoto was giving a pre-battle pep speech.

"Soon, we will be facing the greatest threat the Soul Society has ever seen. If we lose this fight, then the World of the Living, and the Soul Society will face certain destruction, but I know that each of you is up to the task."

They all turned to face the great black void, summoned their courage, and leapt towards it, but then. It was like hitting an electrically trampoline. Each of the captains felt a sharp pain shoot through their bodies, and were thrown away from the Garganta by some unseen force.

"What was that?" Captain Kyoraku said, picking up his hat. Byakuya look at the Garganta.

"Hado 33. Sokatsui." A blast of blue light fired from Byakuya's palm towards the black tear. Instead of just entering the black void, the Kido blast exploded, as though it had his an invisible wall.

"Well, this is interesting." Captain Kurotsuchi said with a nasty grin. "It would seem as though Hueco Mundo has been sealed off, as if the entire world is surrounded by a giant Negacion. I dare say we will not be able to enter it."

"That means me cant get in." Soifon said angrily; the thought of getting revenge on Naoki was still fresh in her mind.

Two days later, and the expansion of Hueco Mundo showed no sign of slowing down. The white sand continued appearing all over town, and it wasn't limited to Just Karakura town.

"In international news." Said the news reporter. "Reports of white sand have been coming in from all over the world. Locals in Las Vegas Nevada mistook a large mound of the stuff to be snow. And It isn't just on land either, a United States Cruz ship ran aground on this stuff in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Scientists are still baffled by why and how this sand keeps appearing all over, but all we know for sure is that the sand is building up faster then it can be cleaned up."

Ichigo reached for the remote, and turned off the television. He hadn't been able to sleep for the last two nights. After laying awake for hours, Ichigo went down stares and turned on the early morning news; this was a big mistake. Every where he looked, he was reminded of his failure to rescue Chad, and the disastrous consequences of his weakness. With nothing else to do, Ichigo put on his shoes, and decided to got for an early-morning walk. The streets were deserted except for Ichigo. A low mist hung around the sidewalk, and the sunrise was only minutes away.

"Couldn't sleep either." Ichigo looked and saw Kisuke Urahara resting against a streetlamp. Ichigo didn't say anything.

"The Soul Society was unable to get to Hueco Mundo. It seems Dios has somehow sealed it off."

"I don't see why your telling me this." Ichigo said, remembering that the Soul Society tried to keep him in the dark about their attempt to kill Chad.

"Because it means that you have another chance to save Chad. You said that when he tried to take your hollow powers, he hesitated for a moment, then said that Chad was fighting back. I think there's a chance that we can stop Dios, and get your friend back."

Ichigo didn't say anything for a moment, then he nodded, and he and Urahara walked off into the dark.

(Two weeks later)

Back in the Soul Society, Ikkaku and Lieutenant Iba were resting in the shade of the trees. They had just finished a duel, and were now taking turns driking the Sake.

"Do you really believe all of this Hueco Mundo growing crap people keep talking about?" Ikkaku said, tossing the jug to Iba, who took a deep swig.

"Truth be told, I think it's all just media hype, like some new flu . For all we know this is somebodies idea of a joke." He tossed the jug bake to Ikkaku. Ikkaku took a short swig, and the jug was empty.

"Looks like you drained the whole thing, q-bald." Iba said picking up his Zanpakuto.

"Your the one who drank the most, you old gezzer." Ikkaku replied, picking up Hozukimaru.

"Same as always, whoever loses buys the Sake?" The two battled for a good fifteen minuets, unaware that the afternoon sunlight was growing dimer with each passing moment.

"Looks like I win." Ikkak said proudly. "You buy the," but he didn't finish his sentence. It took a moment for the horror of what he was seeing to fully sink in. Confused, Iba looked up and saw something that made his stomach disappear. A black veil was stretching across the sky blocking out the sun, and casting a great shadow across the land. It was as if night was swallowing up the day.

"I changed my mind. I think this Hueco Mundo growing thing is a big problem." Iba said, his voice shaky. This sudden shroud of darkness had also affected the world of the living, turning what had been media-feed hysteria into full-blown panic. People were rioting in the street, stealing from supermarkets and electronic stores, while others barricaded themselves in their homes.

"It is the work of god." Ichigo heard a religious figure say on the news. "The Rapture is upon us. Now is the time to repent, for those who have no faith, it is not to late to be saved. Let god into your heart, and he will protect you."

"Turn that off." Isshin Kurosaki said. Ichigo reached for the remote and turned off the television. He turned around, and saw his father in his Soul Reaper Uniform, Zanpakuto around his waist.

"How are Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo said getting up from the couch and walked over to his father.

"They are both still asleep, and I hope to keep them that way until this whole thing is resolved." Afraid of how his daughters would react to all of this. Isshin had put them in the same sleep that the Soul Society used on Karakura Town's citizens when they relocated the town to the Soul Society.

"Ichigo, your friend."

"I know." Ichigo interrupted. "He is the one responsible for all of this, but I refuse to kill him. I know Chad is still in there, and If I can just reach him, I know I can bring him back.

"Actually," Ichigo looked at his father. "I was going to say that your friend, Sado may be the only one who can undo all of this. We need to take him alive if we want any hope of get things back to normal." He was looking uncharacteristically serious. "I'll stay here and look after Karin and Yuzu. You go to the Soul Society, they'll be needing your help." With out another word, Ichigo grabbed his combat pass, and ran out of the house. The sun had not shined for days, and the white sand now dominated the streets. The streets were deserted, and the distant howl of hollow could be heard off in the distance. He arrived at Urahrara's shop to see Kisuke waiting outside.

"You finally showed up. Follow me, everyone is waiting for you." Ichigo followed Kisuke down into the training room where he found Uryu, Yoruichi, and ever Orihime waiting for him at Kisuke's Senkaimon.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Uryu smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Do you really think were going to let you face this on you're own. Were not going to let you save the world and take all the credit."

"But Orihime?"

"I may not have my powers now, but I refuse to stay behind and do nothing. I'm going with you to the Soul Society, and I will do all that I can to help." Ichigo was startled by Orihime's resolve; he wondered if this was how he sounded to everyone. "Besides," Orihime added. "When you rescue my Shun Shun Rikka, I want to be there."

Ichigo smiled faintly and nodded in acceptance.

"Well," Yoruichi said. "Lets get going. Kisiuke, open it." With that Kisuke activated the Senkaimon, and Ichigo, Yoruichi, Uryu and Orihime disappeared in a flash of light.

A top Las Noches, Dios and the Siervos Del Dios stood over looking the Seireitei.

"What are your orders, Master Dios" Naoki asked anxiously.

"I'll save my children for later." He turned to face his followers. "I want all of you to go down there, and cause as much chaos and destruction as you can."

The Siervos Del Dios bowed to their master, then Dios said.

"Oh, there is just one other thing." The red stripes on his left arm began to glow, then a beam of light shot from his shoulder spike. The beam of light went straight up, then curved backwards and split into nine. The light hit the ground causing a large plum of smoke. When it cleared, nine hollows stood; the nine hollows that Dios had separated from Ichigo and the other Vizards.

"I believe the nine of you have some unfinished business." Dios said with a nasty smile. "Why don't you go have some fun, and kill your old partners."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Things are going to get more action packed form here on. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 12

The Return of El Dios Hueco Chapter 14

**Sorry for not posting for a while, I've had a bad case as writers block. Before we move on to the next chapter, I would like to take this moment to vent my frustrations about the Bleach Anime. My biggest problem was the ending was sadly anticlimactic. After Aizen, none of the antagonists were all that challenging or threatening, the only thing that made there battles remotely challenging, was that Ichigo had lost his powers, and when he got them back, he kicked the bad guys ass like he was nothing. On the up side, the last arc in the anime is shaping up to give the series the big climax it deserves. **

Deep inside of Squad twelve's lab, Rin Tsubokura was examining a computer when he saw something that made his stomach turn. The monitor he was watching showed any hollow activity within the Seireitei, and at first he thought it must have been a malfunction.

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this." He said, and Akon came over to his station.

"It can't be." He said in a shallow voice, because the screen with thousands upon thousands of scarlet dots, each one representing a Vasto Lorde class hollow.

"I don't understand. How can there be so many hollows that powerful?"

" I don't know," Akon replied. "but if this reading is correct, then there is nothing in the Soul Society powerful enough to protect us."

Meanwhile, high above the Seireitei, a portal opened, and Ichigo and company burst out, and fell to the ground.

"Santen Kess..." Orihime began, but remembered that her powers had been stolen by Naoki. Without her shield to break their fall, the group was forced to make a crash landing. Yoruichi, who always light on her feet, landed catlike on the ground while the others fell one after the other on top of Ichigo.

"Is everyone okay?" Yoruichi asked.

"I think so." Orihime replied.

"Speak for your self." Said Ichigo through gritted teeth. "Now will you two please get off me." After brushing himself off, Ichigo looked around, and saw with great despair that the Soul Society was no better off then the World of the Living. The sky was pitch black, even though the sun should have risen by now, Hueco Mundo's white sand covered everything; the repentance cell that held Rukia long ago was half buried in it, and the crystal trees that Ichigo had seen the first time he came to Hueco Mundo were scattered about all over, but the worst sight of all, was Las Noches

"Where do we go from here?" Ichigo asked.

"I think we should find the other captains." Said Uryu. "They must have some plan of action," and they raced towards the squad 1 barracks. After several minutes of running through the sandy Seireite, the group arrived at the captains meeting hall.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Head captain Yamamoto said in a somber voice. "Your friend has caused more damage to the world of the living and the Soul Society then any enemy we have even encountered. He is extremely dangerous, and he cannot be allowed to continue to run free." Ichigo clenched his fist in frustration. "Even if you do somehow mange to get through to him, he will face trial by central forty-six, and he will be executed."

"I'll deal with that later." Ichigo said. "Right now I need to focus on finding Chad." At that very moment, they all hear a loud boom. From outside, the North gate had been blasted apart. Splintered pieces of wood were scatted about and there in the threshold stood the Siervos del Dios stood, along with the now exorcised inner hollows of Ichigo and the other Vizards.

"You all heard master Dios." Takuya said. "Cause as much mayhem and chaos as you can, so everyone have fun." At that moment, they were surrounded by dozens of lower level Soul Reapers.

"Nobody move." One of them shouted, Takuya smiled, and everyone who stood in there way was thrown backward several yards. Ichigo's hollow sniffed the air.

"He's here." He said, and disappeared; the others soon followed his example.

"Lets see." Takuya said to himself. Where should I start?"

"I sugest you start with me." Takuya turned and saw a sight that made him flinch. A massive wolfman, at least nine feet tall towered over him. He was wering a captain Haori, and had his zanpakuto drawn.

"Well, theres something you don't see everyday." Takuya said with a chuckle. Komamura frowned.

I am Squad seven captain, Sajin Komamura." Takuya stopped laughing. He stared at the captain.

"I am Takuya Yamada, former head captain. I have to admit, when Fumiko told me that the Thirteen court Guard Squads had dropped their standerds when it came to the appointment of a captain, but I never would have expected a creature like you would be exepted among the ranks."

"I own my position, and my life to head Captain Yamamoto. If not for him, I don't know if I would even be alive."

"So my replacment let you into the Thirteen Court Guard Sqauds, If I was still in charge, you wouldn't be able to go anywhere without a leash. Komamur grunted his disdain.

"This is your last chance, intruder. Surender, of prepare to fight." The captain tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto." I don't take orders from canine's."

_I don't kow what his Zanpakuto is cabable of_, Komamura thought, _but he was able to defeat Kisuke Urahara with easily, so I should be extra causious._

"You right with that assumption." Takuya said outloud. Komamura took a step back.

"How did you," he bagan, but Takuya cut him off.

"My Zanpakuto allowes me the ability to hear the thoughts of opponent."

"Interesting," Komamura said, as he raised his own Zanpakuto wover his head. "but lets see what good it does in combate! Roar, Tenken!" The captain swung his Sword forward and a giant, semi transparent arm whilding a giant sword materialized, and performend the same motion. As the enomus blade swung towards it's target, captain Komamura felt his arm stop in mid swing. It was as if someone more powerful then him was holding his arm steady, unable to move on bend it.

"This should make my job much easier." Takuya said with a grin, and Komamura felt his arm swing to the right, and the phantom arm swung as well, smashing everything in it's way.

"Captain." he two of them turned and saw two Soul Reapers from Squad Seven running to help their captain.

"Get out of here now!" Komamura shouted as he felt the invisable force swing his arm toward the two squad members. The giant sword stopped just inches away from killing them. It took all of his strength, but Komamura was able to resist Takuya's telekenetic influense. "Go, now!" The Subordenince didin't need telling twice, and were gone in a blink.

"I'm impressed." Takuya said. "Your strength is impressive, perhapes the Soul Society chose right in appointing you as captain.

"I don't know why you decided to abandon the Soul Society and join this Dios, but I'm glad you did, because you are not worthy of the titel of the head captain. Now it's time to end this, Ban..."

But before he could release his Bankai, captain Komamura, felt the invisible force that held his arm force his mouth closed, unable to speak, he could not release his Bankai.

"Sorry, dog-man, but I can't allow you to use your Bankai." Komamura then felt Takuya's telecanetic powers raised his arm, ready to us his own powers to destroy everything around him, but the captain wasn't about to be uses as a tool. Using every ounce of willpower he could muster, Komamura resisted Takuya's power, and through his clenched teeth, managed to mutter the single word "Bankai."

There was a burst flames behind the captain, and a heavely armered giant stood towering over them, wielding a massive sword.

"Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou." The captain said through his clenched teeth.

"Now that's a big Bankai." Takuya said, with an air of ammusmant. "I better get serious." He brought his hand across his face, and his angler-fish hollow mask materialized. Takuya then slapped himself on the chest, and in a burst of light, entered his full hollow form. He took on the apperance of an amphibious anthropomorhic-fish. His hands were webed, as well as his feet, and his posture was now slightly hunched. He had also sprouted a fish tail, that fell down to his feet.

Without any warning, Komamura's body bagan to move on it's own again, but this time it was far more fast and violant. Arms swinging wildly, Komamura's Bankai mirored it's owners movments, causing incalulabel damage.

"I should thank you dog man, if you hadn't come along, I would have had to do all this destruction be my self." Takuya said in his raspy hollow.

"You are a desgrace!" Komamura was so enraged, had managed the break the telecenetic muzel Takuya had placed oppon him."How could you say such things? You were once the head captain, how could you turn you back on your comerades?"

"You want to know why I left? Because I finally realized something that made all of my work as a Soul Reaper meaningless; hollows can't be defeted. It dosn't matter how many we destroy, their numbers continue to multiply exponentially. Furthermore, hollows develop so much faster then even the most gifted Soul Reapers. It takes years for one to develope the skills it takes to become a Soul Reaper and slay even the weakest of hollows, but hollows are fierce, powerful fighters the moment they come into being, without any training at all. It dosn't matter what any of us do, because no matter what, hollows will always have the upper hand."

"In some strange way, that's actually a good thing." Takuya looked at Komamura, who was strugling to turn himself to face Takuya.

"If we managed to defeat all the hollows in the world, and prevent more from ever being born agiain, their would be no reason for us Soul Reapers to exist at all. The eternal strugle between Soul Reaper and Hollow in nessecary, because with out one, the other could no longer exist." As he spoke, Komamura turned to face Takuya, raiseing his sword all the while, his giant Bankai miroring his every move.

"It might have been meaningless to you, but the never ending battle between hollow and Soul Reapers is no more diffrent then the struggle between predator and prey; the struggle may be eternal, but nessecary for our survival." and with every ounce of strength he had, he swung his sword down, his bankai did the same.

Seeing what the captain was trying to do, Takuya focused all of his energy to halt the captains attack. It was a strugle between two titans worthy of the histroy books; neither side was giving the other any leway, both fighting with every once of their power they possesed, but Takuya could sense that the captain was slowly gaining the upper hand. His full hollow form was draining his spirit energy at an alarming rate, and it was getting harder to hold off Komamura. _Damn it._ Takuya thought._ I can't hold this guy off much longer, and I cant us my Bankai without being vulnerable during the intermediary_ period. Realizing his inevitable fate, Takuya smiled.

"Don't feel to proud at the idea of deffeting me." Takuya said, as his hollow body began to flake away. "I mave have been the head captain at one point, but I am not the strongets of Dios' followers." The blade of Komamura's Bankai was now only a few feet above him. "And captain, thank you for seeing what I could not, now I can die with an enlightened soul." And the captain's Bankai dropped on Takuya, crushing him.

Komamura collapsed on the ground as his Bankia faded away. He had used every ounce of energy he had fighting Takuya, he couldn't even stand up, or even hold his own Zanpakuto.

"I have to give Takuya credit, he did all this damage, and he didn't have to raise a sword." Komamura, looked over and saw for a brief moment, a man with spiky blond hair and many facial piercings, with a giant snake for a right arm, until, he was slammed into a wall by the giant reptile. The slam had broken several of the Komamura's bones, all he could do was watch as the srtanger picked up Tenken, and feed it his snake-arm. "Your strenghth is impressve captain, you have earned the right to live, so I'm not going to kill you." and he was gone.

_**And thats the end of that chapter. I know some of you must be ticked with me for letting Komamura fall prey to Naoki, but I have my reasons, and you will now of them latter on. Please review. P.S. For those who don't know El Dlos Hueco translates to 'The Hollow God.'**_


	15. Chapter 13

The Return of El Dios Hueco; chapter 13

_ Seems like Takuya got himself killed_. Kaito thought to himself. After the Siervos Del Dios separated, Kaito chose to move away from the main populace, and eventually wandered into a long ally way, on either side of him were a series of tall white towers. As he wandered, he felt two spiritual pressures rise, one he recognized as Takuya, but the other was foreign to him. The two clashed for a while, than Takuya's spiritual pressure disappeared.

"Goodbye Takuya." Kaito said, as he stood there, mourning the loss of his comrade. His lament was short lived, when he sensed the presence of a new arrival. He quickly drew his sword and touched the tip of the blade to the ground, "Reflect, Tatakai no Mira." A bright white dot appeared on the ground where the blade had touched, making the white sand look grey in comparison. The small spot then expanded into a circle, with Kaito in the center. Kaito looked up, and saw a man wearing a captain's uniform standing on top one of the towers outside of the circle looking down at him. He had long black hair, which he kept neatly styled using Kenseikan. He stared at Kaito, his grey eyes locked unblinking on him.

"Identify yourself intruder." He said, his voice stern and unyielding

"My name is Kaito Hirata, former captain of squad seven."

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, current captain of Squad Six. If you value your life, sheath you sword, and turn your self over."

"I wish I could oblige, honestly, but I am under orders to cause as much chaos as possible, just as you are under orders to capture me. I hope you understand."

"I do understand, but that doesn't mean I'll go any easier on you." Byakuya drew his sword.

"Must we fight?" Kaito said with the air of a whining child. "I'm truly a pacifist by nature, as is my Zanpakuto."

"I have heard the report from lieutenant Kira of squad three. Your Zanpakuto has the ability to reflect the consequences of an attack onto the aggressor as long as they are within that circle."

"His report was accurate." Kaito replied.

"As for is having to fight, that is up to you. If you chose to seal your Zanpakuto, and turn your self in, than neither of us will have to resort to violence."

"I already told you captain, I cant, I'm my have my orders from master Dios; besides, I may be a pacifist, but I'd rather fight you than get on his bad side."

"As you wish." Byakuya raised his sword in front of his face. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

His blade began to glow bright pink, and dissolved into thousands of smaller blade that looked like hundreds of flower petals. The petal-blades shot towards Kaito, but before they could make contact, Kaito dodged with flash step, moving the circle closer to Byakuya. Knowing what Kaito had in mind, Byakuya leaped further away, and had Senbonzakura launch another assault.

Kaito dodged the attack a second time, but only just, and as long as Byakuya was outside of the circle, he was vulnerable to his attacks.

_His speed is formidable_, Kaito thought. _I wont be able to keep him inside of Tatakai no Mira's circle for long with his level of speed. I guess I have no choice._ Kaito touched the tip of his Zanpakuto to the ground. "Bankai." The circle began to grow brighter, doubling in size, it's color changing from bright white, to a deep blood-red. The area within the circle began to change as well. From where Kaito's blade touched, a six armed star pattern began to appear. In continued to expand until the once empty circle had become a mandala.

"Kakudai Sento Mira." Kaito than brought his hand down across his face, and his white hollow mask appeared.

"Now it's over." In an instant, this Kaito had cleared the distance between them, and was now resting his had on Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya's heart skipped a beat. He leapt back, trying to get out of the circle, but as soon as he reached the boarder of the circle, he hit something solid, as if he had smacked into a brick wall.

"There is no use trying to run, all the speed in the world cant help you know. In Bankai, my Zanpakuto prevents anyone who enters this circle to leave the perimeter, once inside, there is no way out." Byakuya put his hand forward, trying to reach outside of the crimson mandala. His hand stopped at the boarder of the circle, as if he were touching a solid wall. Realizing that it would be trapped as well, Byakuya kept Senbonzakura's blades away from the mandala. The petal-blades just circled the border of the circle, waiting for their masters orders

"I always hate using my Bankai." Kaito said as he brought his hand down over his face, removing his hollow mask. "Every time I use it, it involves self mutilation." SMACK. Without any warning, Kaito punched himself in the face. As soon as he did, Byakuya felt a sharp pain across his face. He then felt something crack, and knew that his noes had broken.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked, as blood dripped from his nose.

"In Bankai, Tatakai no Mira not only inflicts the consequences on an attack onto the aggressor, but also magnifies the damage ten fold. In addition, it allows me to inflict injury onto my opponent by injuring myself, but my opponent recieves the damage ten fold, and the best part is that it's a one-way deal." Kaito unrolled his sleeve, he than put his sword to his arm. "I hate this part." He made a small cut. Byakuya than felt a sharp pain on his arm. He rolled up his sleeve, and saw that a cut, much larger than the one Kaito inflicted onto himself open on his forearm.

"This must be a real problem for you captain; you can't hurt me, but I am more than capable of hurting you." Kaito slowly raised his sword to his wrist. Byakuya knew that if Kaito gave himself even a paper cut there, it would slit his wrists.

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" Byakuya said. Instantly, Kaito dropped his sword, as his arms were pulled behind his back and locked together.

"Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku. Bakudo #61." Ropes of Spirit Energy fired from Byakuya's palm, which wrapped around Kaito.

"Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro." immediately after, several pillars of spirit energy fired from Byakuya's finger tip, slamming around Kaito's mid section, binding him even further.

"This wont hold me for long," Kaito said, as he stated to struggle to get free. "and what will you do now that I'm bound, you can't harm me.

"I though about what you said Kaito Hirata, and your right, I cannot attack you in this circle, and any injuries _you_ inflict on _yourself, _I will receive the same injury ten fold, but what if_ you _are injured through means _other _that combat or self mutilation..."

Byakuya waved his hand, and Senbonzakura launched towards the tower adjacent to them. The petal-blades tore through the tower with ease. The structure began to wobble, then gave in, and toppled toward them. Byakuya called Senbonzakura back to him, and had the petal-blades form a protective dome around him. Kaito tried to flee, but the Kido prevented him from moving.

"Very clever." Kaito said, and the tower fell on top of the two of them. A few moments after the tower fell, Byakuya pushed the debris off of him. He looked at the ground, the crimson mandala was gone.

"Impressive." Byakuya looked, and saw a man with spiky blond hair and facial piercing walking toward him. A massive snake, even larger than his Lieutenant's Bankai made up the entirety of his right arm, and he was wearing the same type of cloths as Kaito.

"Two captain class Zanpakuto in one day." Said the snake. "You really do spoil me partner."

"Let's not celebrate just yet, this guy killed Kaito, he's no push over, but I think I know just the tool to use to defeat him."

The snake began to glow dark green, and dissolved in a blob of dark green light. When the light faded, the snake had become a set of one-handed short swords. These new blades looked identical, but one had a red plus on the guard, and the other had a blue minus sign. Byakuya didn't say a word to this new opponent, instead, he had Senbonzakura return to sword form. He pointed the blade to the ground, and let go.

"Bankai." His sword dissolved into the ground as if the sand were water. The entire area went even darker, as two rows of giant blades rose from the ground on either side of Naoki.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The giant blades began to glow bright pink, and burst into thousands of tiny blades, that swarmed toward Naoki. The Ryoka dodged the attack, and with his dual swords, slashed a nearby tower several times. The Petal-blades swarmed towards Naoki again, but were suddenly pulled off course, towards the tower Naoki had struck, and attached to it. Seeing this, Byakuya tried to will the blades away, but they wouldn't move.

"They may look like cherry blossom petals, but those are still pieces of metal, and as such, effected by magnetism." The Ryoka lifted up his two swords. "These blades have the ability to magnetize whatever they strike, and double that with each additional strike.

You Zanpakuto is pretty much useless against this type of weapon.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui." Byakuya fired a blast of blue spirit energy at Naoki. There was a flash of dark-green light, and Byakuya's attack dispersed. Naoki's weapon had transformed again, now he was holding a large shield, with a blood red gem in the center.

"This one is interesting." He said, stroking the shield. "not only does it defend against physical attacks, but it also neutralizes any spiritual attacks like kido. This was fun, but it's time to end this." Naoki brought his hand across his face, and a white hollow mask appeared. Before Byakuya could react, Naoki slammed him in the face with the shield. Byakuya felt the bones in his face crack and he was thrown into a wall. Byakuya tried to get to his feet, but the head injury he had received was too much. He collapsed, and Senbonzakura returned to it's sword form. Byakuya reached for his weapon, but Naoki got to it first.

"You are strong captain, you have earned the right to live," His Zanpakuto returned to it's snake form." but I will take your weapon as my trophy." And he feed Senbonzakura to Hebi Dorobo, and than left.

"Byakuya." Ichigo sensed his friends sudden drop in spiritual pressure. Assuming the worst, he rushed to his aid, but soon found his path blocked. A hollow stood before him, it had the shape of a human, with long blond hair. It had red tufts of hair on it wrists, ankles and around it's collar. The hole in his chest was decorated by markings that stretched across it's chest to it's shoulders, and he had large horns on either side of his head.

"Hello, Ichigo." said the hollow that had once lived within Ichigo soul, with a nasty grin.

**To Be Continued**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I regret to say that this story is going to go an hiatus, and probably wont be updated until sometime next year. I just got back in collage, and it looks like this semester is going to be harder then the other I have taken so far. I've also got a lot of other things going on right now, and I don't think I'll have the free time to write for a while. But don't fret, I will continue this story, in fact, I already have the ending planed out.**

**Additional, for those of you following the Bleach mange, I know the head captain's Bankai has been reviled, but to save time editing, I will continue to use the version of Bankai I created at the start of this story, I hope you more hard-core fans don't mind. **


	16. Chapter 14

The Return of El Dios Hueco

Chapter 14

**High everybody, I'm back. First of all, I would like to wish you all a happy new year. Second, for those of you who are following the BLEACH manga, I will be making the story slightly more AU, because recent development in the manga has thrown off a major plot point in my story. For all you hard-core BLEACH fans I'm sorry, but I will be diverging from the manga a bit for the sake of my story; any hate mail will be deleted. **

Ichigo stared at the creature in front of him. So this was the form he had taken when he defeated Ulquiorra. Faster than Ichigo eyes could follow, the hollow threw a punch him in the face face. The force of the impact sent Ichigo flying back several feet and through a wall. Ichigo got up just in time to see the hollow fired a Cero.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo shouted. As the wave of black energy and the ball of crimson light collided, the two exploded, sending dust and debris everywhere. In the cloud of smoke, Ichigo brought his free hand across his face, trying to bring out his hollow mask, but to no avail.

"Have you forgotten already." The hollow laughed. "Father removed me from your soul, you can't use my powers anymore." To the hollow's surprise, Ichigo smiled.

"I guess I did forget, must be a habit now." Ichigo took his fighting stance and prepared for the hollows next attack.

Some distance away, Fumiko overlooked the entrance to the Central 46 Compound.

_This is where it all started._ She though to herself, gently touching the scar on her cheek. _This is where I found out the truth_. Her train of thought was interrupted when a sudden burst of ice shot toward her, forcing her to teleport away.

"I was wondering if I would ever see you again, young captain" she said to Captain Hitsugaya, and his lieutenant.

"Make this easier on both of us, and give yourself up." Toshiro said. Fumiko smiled amused.

"How cute, the kids playing the 'tough-guy' roll." Toshiro glared, how dare this intruder condescend to him like this. "Do your self a favor boy, and stay out of my way, I have a score to settle with central 46, and lady, you should know better than to let your son get involved in all of this" Rangiku flushed a deep shade of red.

"First of all, Captain Hitsugaya is not my son! Second," she regained her composure. "Your wasting your time. The Central 46 you knew are all dead, killed by Aizen."

"You misunderstand, my quarrel is with Central 46 in it's entirety. It doesn't matter who is part of it now, and if you knew what did do, you would be helping me."

"Help you?" Toshiro protested. "and aid the greatest threat the soul society has ever known?" Toshiro raised his Zanpakuto over his head. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru." he swung his sword, and a dragon of ice charged toward Fumiko, but as the dragon closed in on it's target, Fumiko teleported again, and the dragon crashed into a building, creating a large iceberg.

"At least I know who I'm working for, unlike you people." The captain and lieutenant jumped, Fumiko had reappeared behind them. They leapt to an adjacent roof, and Toshiro asked.

"Last time we fought, you told me that the Soul Society was built on a lie. What did you mean?" Fumiko gave them a dark smile.

"I was talking about the most kept secret in all of Soul Society, a secret that if gotten out to the general public would have caused total anarchy." She reached down into her robes, and pulled what looked like a beige folder with a bold "Classified" (written in Japanese kanji) on the cover. I took this file from the deepest bowels of Central 46's records, it's probably the only solid copy in existence.

"I'm fed up with your games, what does that file say?"

"In layman's terms, it says every thing you've been told about the Soul King is fabricated. There is no Soul King, no royal family, no Zero Devision, no nothing." Fumiko gave a soft chuckle at the look of shock on Rangiku's face; it reminder her of when she found out. The captain, however, was not so impressed.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe?"

"You might not believe me, but you can not deny that I have stolen files from central 46."

"If that was really from Central 46, then that information would be in the Daireishokairo, along with all other information in the Soul Society." He fired another ice dragon. Fumiko dodged with ease, and teleported behind the captain and lieutenant and with one swing, drew the first blood of the battle. The two leapt onto the ground and examined their wounds; just a minor injury.

"I didn't get this from Daireishokairo, but from a file not kept in the Soul Society's records, all that is kept in Daireishokairo regarding the Soul King and Zero devision is fabricated.

"And how would you know that?" Toshiro questioned.

"I though you would have picked up on that by now." Fumiko sighed. "I know because the members of Central 46 told me them selves, just before they ordered my death. That's how I got this." She traced the scar on her cheek. Now Toshiro was interested.

"Back when I was still captain of Squad Ten, I was far to curious for my own good, and one evening, I used my Zanpakuto to sneak into Central 46's compound. I always wondered why those guys keep that place under such lock and key, what have they got in there that's so damn important that they never see the light of day. Turns out my instincts were right, Central 46 had information so classified that on one, even the head captain as permitted; the truth about the true rulers of the Soul Society. Central 46 has been lying to all of Soul Society ever since the founding of the Seireitei. All this crap about the Soul King, Royal Guard, Oken, it's just a ploy to keep the citizens from revolution. It was then that I was discovered, and Central 46 ordered my death. If they had succeeded, the would have announced that I was promoted to the royal guard, and that would be that. After I escaped, I knew that I could never show my face in Soul Society again, that's when I met Dios, and he offered me safety as his subordinate." Hytsugaya frowned.

"That is an interesting story, but wether it's true or not, it's not important now. The Soul Society has already fallen into anarchy. If we win the day, then I'll settle things with Central 46, but I wont be able to do that until I defeat you. Bankai!" Ice burst from the captain's body, taking the form of wings, and a tail. His feet and left hand were encased in icy claws, and his right hand was dominated by a dragon head, and three ice flowers each with four petals appeared above the captain's head. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru." Fumiko smiled.

"Well, look at you, and hear I though that Aoi was the youngest ever to achieve Bankai, but your about the same age as her had you can perform Bankai. Perhaps I should take you a little more seriously." She brought her hand across her face, and brought out her hollow mask. Her mask was very long and pointed, sticking out several feet from it's wearers face. This spear-like mouth resembled a hummingbird. She slapped her chest, and there was a flash of blinding light. When the light faded, a hollow stood where Fumiko had stood. It had the body of a human female, it's white armor showed off the curves of her chest. She still had the pointed beak, and also had a pair of bird wings protruding from her back. The wings began to beat with such speed that the captain's eyes couldn't follow their movement as they suspended Fumiko in midair. The next thing the captain knew, he had been run threw by the hollow's spear like beak.

"Captain!" Rangiku shouted, but had to back away before Fumiko could land hit her with her Zanpakuto. "I have to give you credit, your teleportation is really something special.

"Who said I teleported that time." Fumiko replied in a raspy voice, but as soon as she finished her sentence, Toshiro encased her entire body in ice.

"You missed my vital organs." Toshiro said spitting out some blood. "Don't turn your back on your opponent unless, your certain there dead." Fumiko responded by raising her spiritual pressure slightly, and breaking out of the ice as if it were Styrofoam, and kicked Toshiro square in the stomach.

"Captain!" Rangiku cried out. "Growl, Haineko. A cloud of gray ash sped toward Fumiko, but with her great speed, she dodged the attack and attempted to spear Rangiku, but the lieutenant was prepared. Not only did she dodge Fumiko's attack, but she had held back some ash from her previous attack, which she put to good use by striking Fumiko before she could react. Fumiko withdrew, clutching her bleeding abdomen, her hollow armor started to flake off.

_I better finish this quick._ Fumiko though to her self. A giantcrimson sphere appeared at the tip of her beak. The Cero began to grow and grow until it was large enough for Rangiku to stand in it. Fumiko was prepared to fire, but than she felt something piercing through her chest, and the Cero dispelled. She looked down, and saw that she had been run threw by a sword.

"I told you, don't turn you back on your opponent unless your certain they are dead." Captain Hitsugaya said, spitting out blood as he spoke; the wound he had received from Fumiko was still quite serious. The hollow exploded into a shower of white shards, and Fumiko impaled by Hyorinmaru. The captain lowered his blade, and Fumiko slid off falling to the ground.

"Well done. Both of you." The captain and lieutenant looked toward the voice, and saw a man standing on a roof overlooking them. He had spiky blond hair and several facial piercing, with a giant snake in place of his right arm, he was also wearing the same uniform as Fumiko.

"Who are you?" Toshiro demanded.

"Naoki Mitsui. former captain of squad five, and proud member of the Siervos del Dios." He leapt down, toward Fumiko's body. One look at her broken sword told him all he needed to know, and he kick her body several yards away, making the captain and lieutenant cringe in disgust. Naoki, noticing this, merely smiled. "Don't look at me like that, there's no place for ethics in this new hell were living in." At that, Toshiro shot a barrage of ice, and Rangiku launched a wave of ash toward the intruder, but he was able to dodge.

_Despite having that giant snake for an arm, he sure is fast. _Rangiku thought.

"Did she tell you about the whole Central 46 conspiracy? She discovered that centuries ago, and she's been bragging about it ever since." Toshiro's eyes, could what she have been telling him really be true? Unfortunately, he wasn't able to ask. In a flash of green light, the snake had vanished, and was replaced by a pair of short swords. The lieutenant's ash sped toward the Ryoka, who retaliated by slashing the nearest wall several times. The ash was but a few meters from it target, before it was all drawn toward the wall, and stuck to it.

"Just like the last one." Naoki said before turning toward Rangiku, but before he could get within range, a wall of ice blocked his path. Naoki turned to see the young captain, sword raised, and ready for battle.

"Keep away from my lieutenant." He said, his voice as cold and merciless and his stare.

"As you wish." Naoki said with a grin. The twin short swords began to glow dark green, and transformed into a pair metal gloves, each with a blue stone in the palm. At this, Toshiro fired a barrage of ice dragons toward Naoki. The Ryoka raised his hand the dragons burst into steam. Seeing the look of surprise on Toshiro's face, Naoki explained. "This Zanpakuto used it's owners spirit energy to evaporate any water within a thirty foot radius; I believe the people of the World of the Living call it 'Microwave Radiation' This seemed to be the perfect weapon against an adversary who's abilities are water based. Toshiro glare intensified, and he charger toward Naoki.

"Ryusenka!" He shouted, charging forward. He thrusted his sword forward, At first it looked like he was going to hit his mark, but Naoki dodged and grabbed hold of Toshiro's arms.

"To slow" Steam burst out of Toshiros arms with a violent hissing sound, and he dropped his sword and fell to the ground in agony. His opponent incapacitated, Naoki reached down, and picked up Toshiro's sword as casually as picking a lost coin off of the ground. "Nice sword, normally I wouldn't take the Zanpakuto of someone as young as you, but I was so impressed, I think I'll make an exception." Naoki's gauntlets began to glow dark green, and reformed into the colossal serpent, Hyorimaru in it's mouth.

"Give that back!" Toshiro said threw gritted teeth, but the reptile swallowed his Zanpakuto like so many before it.

"Captain!" Rangiku cried. "Bakudo! #33 Shakka..." but before she could finish the incantation, the snake grabbed Rangiku, and coiled it's self around her.

"Well aren't you a beauty." He said walking to the bound lieutenant, the snake's coils wriggling around her chest.

"Get away from her." Toshiro said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her." He turned his attention back to Rangiku. "I'm impressed, this generation has produced some very strong individuals. I'll spare your life as well," he took Haineko's hilt from Rankigu. "but I'll be taking this." He fead the hilt to Hebi Dorobo, and the ash stuck to the wall faded into nothing. He turned back to Rangiku. "You really are a find," He said stroking her cheek. "but my lust is reserved for that tinny spitfire, Soifon." Despite feeling disgusted by this man's lust, she felt a twinge of jealousy that he would rather have captain Soifon.

"I'm flattered." The three turned around to see Captain Soifon, and Yoruichi Shihoin, and they were not alone. Captain Zaraki had arrived as well (Yachiru on his shoulder as always), along with lieutenants Abarai, Omaeda, Iba, and Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Naoki Mitsui." Soifon said sternly. "For your crimes against the Soul Society, you are under arrest. You are to hand over every Zanpakuto you have stollen, and turn your self over."

"While your at it, return what you have stolen from my friend Orihime as well." Naoki looked, and saw Uryu Ishida, standing next to Fumiko's body; he appeared to have tucked something into his shirt. Naoki smile broadened.

"Well, old friend, it looks like were surrounded. We might have to go all out." He released Rangiku from Hebi Dorobo's coils, who rushed to the aid of her captain.

"Ready when you are partner." Hebi Dorobo said, sounding exited. Naoki raised his right arm into the air.

"Bankia!" Hebi Dorobo launched it's self into the air, turned around in midair and sped toward Naoki, and bit down on his entire body, creating a perfect Ouroboros symbol. The reptilian circle began to glow dark green, and revolved like a wheel, cutting into the ground like a circular blade. The circle began to shrink, smaller and smaller, until it was no longer circular but a single blob of dark green light. The light began to fade, and they could make out a human shape. When the light had gone completely, there stood what could only by described as a lizard man. He had so hair or skin but was covered in dark green scales that seemed to shine shimmer with very faint shadows moving across the surface, like light reflecting off of water onto a wall.

"Kotei Hebi Dorobo." It said in Naoki's voice. "This is going to be fun."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know that the Royal Guard and Soul King have been introduced in the manga, but this is kind of a big plot point later on, and I didn't want to post pone myself to long trying to re write my work. If you okay with my change that's great, if not, your hate mail will be deleted, but the way I see it, It's not a BLEACH ark without an overly complicated an unnecessary conspiracy. I'm sorry to say that it might be a while before I post another chapter, I want to work on my original stories on FictionPress, so until then 3rdWorld. **

**P.S. **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 15

THE RETURN OF EL DIOS HUECO

Chapter 15

Uryu stared at Naoki's Bankai, it didn't look like anything special, but it was anything like Ichigo's Bankai, than it was fare more dangerous than it looked. Captain Zaraki wasted no time in being the first to strike.

"Let's see what you can do." He shouted as he swung his sword down, but what happened next shocked everyone. With no effort at all, Naoki caught the captain's Zanpakuto, barehanded. Naoki looked at the captains sword, and from out of his mouth came a foot long black, forked tongue, which he used to lick the blade. He retracted his tongue.

"Useless." At that, a swirling mass of pink and grey materialized in his available hand, and Uryu recognized it as both Rangiku's and Captain Kuckiki's Zanpakuto's mixed together. Naoki was about to fire the mixture at the captain, when Yoruichi intercepted, and knocked his hand upward, firing the two attacks into the air. Yoruichi, than landed a kick to Naoki's stomach, sending him flying backward. He managed to land on his feet, and a sword materialized in his hand, as did a colossal giant, which they all recognized as captain Komamura's Bankai. He swung his sword, and the giant did the same, but captain Zaraki, with his spirit energy alone, was able stop the attack, and the giant dissolved.

"I have to admit, I'm a little annoyed. Everyone attacked so fast, I didn't have time to explain my Bankai."

"Allow me." Everyone turned to Uryu, who was adjusting his glasses. "You're Zanpakuto is a predator; you gain the abilities of other Zanpakuto by eating them. In your Bankai form, you are able to use the Bankai of every Zanpakuto you have collected, and those that haven't achieved Bankai yet, you force them into activating. It also seems that you are able to use multiple abilities at once."

"An excellent observation," Naoki said with a smile. "but you're only half right. My Bankai is more than just me using the Bankai of other's. It transforms me into a gestalt entity, making me much more powerful than the sum total of all the Zanpakuto's I have collected." The petal blades, and grey ash from Naoki's failed attack returned to him and began to circle it's capture. "I have collected thousands of Zanpakuto in my life, but in the spirit of sportsman ship, I'll only use the ones I have taken from you're friends."

At that, Ice erupted from Naoki's body, and he took on the appearance of Captain's Hitsugaya's Bankai. As soon as his ice armor had finished developing, six balls of dark green light appeared around Naoki. The color may have been different, but Uyru recognized it as Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. The next to manifest, Uryu did not recognize. A black aura engulfed both his hand and took on the form of claws.

"It must be surreal, Yoruichi, fighting against you're own Bankai." Naoki said, brandishing his shadowy claws. With there blinding speed, Yoruichi and Soifon used Flash Step to appear in front of, and behind Naoki. Yoruichi threw a punch, and Soifon tried to hit him with her Suzumebachi. At first, it looked as if their attacks we guaranteed to hit, but before they made contact, a dome of dark green light surrounded Naoki, protecting his entire being.

_That was Orihime's Santen Kesshun_, Uryu thought but it's different, stronger. It's full power must have been activated when he used his Bankai.

After deflecting both attacks, Naoki dropped his barrier, and slashed at Yoruichi with his shadowy claws. She dodged, and the claws left a black cut suspended in mid air, which quickly closed; it seemed Yoruichi's Bankai could cut threw space.

Now it was an all out battle royal. Everyone had all ganged up to fight Naoki at once, but with the stolen Zanpakuto of four captain class Soul Reapers, not only was Naoki fending off all his attackers, he was over powering them.

"It's been a long time since I've had a fight like this." Ikkaku said, thrusting his Hozukimaru forward

"Nice weapon you got there." Naoki said with a nasty grin. He dodged the attack, and much to everyones shock, he grabbed Ikkaku's spear and bit down on it.

"What the hell!" Ikkaku shouted as his Zanpakuto dissolved into a blob of light, which Naoki practically inhaled. "Give that back!" Ikkaku shouted, but Naoki's only reply was knocking Ikkaku several yards away, and adding his Bankai to his already overpowered arsenal.

"Ikkaku, get out of here." Yumichika said to his friend. "Well, handle it from here."

"Like hell I'm leaving!" Ikkaku said standing up. "I'm gonna make this bastard pay."

"Get in line baldy, I've got hundreds of people who want my head for stealing from them." As soon as Naoki spoke, he felt a sharp pain, as something pierced threw his skin. He looked down, and saw a butterfly shaped pattern on his chest with a stream of blood spraying from the center of the mark.

"Nigeki Kessatsu." Soifon said, her Suzumebachi dripping with blood. "It's over." Naoki doubled over, clutching himself in pain. Soifon turned around, wanting to see the death of the man who long ago wronged Lady Yoruichi, but was shocked by what meet her eyes. Straining with effort, Naoki got to his feet, and Soifon watch as he Homonka mark vanished, along with the wound she had inflicted.

"'Death in two steps.'" Naoki said with a nasty grin. "An interesting ability, but I know a little girl who's Zanpakuto can kill just by making contact."

"You should be dead now." Soifon said through gritted teeth.

"I admit you got me, and if I hadn't been using my Bankai, that would have killed me." Naoki than began coughing violently, and spat out a Zanpakuto. The sword was twisted and warped, and smelled like burning metal, which burned their nostrils.

"While I'm using my Bankai, if I suffer any injury, I can transfer the damage to any Zanpakuto in my collection, and if I should be killed, one of my Zanpakuto's is destroyed instead." Uryu then noticed something he hadn't earlier; the shimmering patters moving across Naoki's scaly body; they were vaguely human shaped, and then he understood.

"Those patterns moving across your body, those are the spirits of the Zanpakuto's you have stollen."

"At one time," Naoki replied. "but after their masters were killed by your's truly, they degenerated, and became part of my own Zanpakuto, they are now bound to me for ever.

"You are a disgrace!" Soifon shouted, charging toward Naoki. "Shunko." She shouted, and threw a punch at his face. He blocked the attack with captain Kuchiki's Bankai, but captain Soifon wasn't letting up. "The bond between a Soul Reaper and their Zanpakuto is sacred. For you to steal the Zanpakuto of others and pervert that bond is unforgivable."

"Don't lecture me about the bond of a Soul Reaper and their Zanpakuto. I understand that bond better than anyone. I have encountered thousands of Zanpaouto, and none of them, not even the ones belonging to captains, had a bond nearly as strong as the one I share with my Zanpakuto." Soifon tried to hit him with her Suzumebachi. Naoki dodged, and grabbed Soifon by the forearm. Knowing what Naoki had planed, she tried to land a kick to his head, but found her attack blocked by a Orihime's Santen Kesshun. Naoki than bit down on Soifon's forearm, and consumed her Zanpakuto as well. Having finished with the squad two captain, he threw her like a rag doll at her master. Yoruichi caught her protégée before she hit the white sand.

Needless to say, Captain Zaraki was not at all pleased about being left out of the battle, and express his frustration the only way he knew how; by trying to cut Naoki to pieces. He brought his sword down onto Naoki, who used Byakuya and Rangiku's Bankai to defend, and even used Orihime's Santen Kesshun as insurance, but none of them were enough to stop the mad captain's attack. Kenpachi's attack sliced clean through Naoki like a knife threw butter, almost slicing him in half. The cut went from his left shoulder down near his right kidney.

"You bastard." Strings of muscle and flesh began to extend from Noki's wound, reconnecting his severed halves, and pulled his body back together. "What are you still doing here?" Naokis demanded as he leapt away from the captain. "I already told you I have no use for you, so theres no need for us to fight."

"Like I need a reason to fight." Kenpachi said with a nasty grin. Naoki glared at the captain. He coughed up the twisted remains of another Zanpakuto and then gently touched where he had been cut.

_That was to damn close._ He thought_. A few more centimeters, and it would have been the end of me. _Uryu; who Naoki had been ignoring this entire time, took notice of Naoki's strange behavior.

_When he was hit by captain Soifon's Zanpakuto, he didn't care at all. Why has Captain Zaraki's attack upset him?_ Uryu than noticed something he hadn't before. A small black scale, just a few centimeters in diameter just above where his belly button should be. _It's worth a try. _He though as he drew a Seele Schneider.

"Put it away Quincy." Naoki said sharply. "I have no reason to fight you either, so do your self a favor and keep out of my way. As for you," he returned his attention to captain Zaraki. "I didn't want to waste this attack on someone who has nothing to offer, but you are a real nuisance, so I guess I have no choice." All the weapons Naoki had been using vanished, and he reached behind his head, and pulled. A beam of light shined from his back as he pulled his skin apart. Everyone watched in horror or disgust as he pulled his green skin off like a one-piece suit. As more, and more of the skin was removed, his spiritual pressure increased dramatically until Uryu could no longer sense it. Soon Naoki's greens skin was in a pile at his feet. His new scales were yellowish-gold, with the small black scale more distinguishable. This new skin didn't have the shadowy phantoms of the stolen Zanpakuto either.

"Umarekawatta Hebi Dorobo Kotei. you should all consider your selves honored. This is my most powerful ability, and to be honest, this is the first time I've ever used it. It works by concentrating all the power of every Bankai of every Zanpakuto I have even collected into increasing my physical strength. Of course I cant use any of my other powers while I'm in this form, but with strength like this, I don't need to."

"Well, today must be my lucky day." Zaraki took a fighting stance. "I am Squad Eleven captain, Kenpachi Zaraki."

"I am the former captain of Squad Five, Naoki Mitsui."

"Well, Naoki, if your going to go all out it's only fare I do the same," and Zaraki ripped off his eye patch. The flood of spirit energy blew everyone around like scraps of paper in a typhoon, save for Naoki. The captain brought his sword down, laughing like a maniac. Like before, Naoki grabbed the captains sword by the blade, but this time, he grabbed the captain by the forearm, and in one fluid motion, ripped the captain's arm off. Blood sprayed everywhere. Naoki was about to deliver the finishing blow, but before he could finish off the captain, Yumichika stepped in, and knocked Naoki's hand out of the way. Naoki retorted by kicking Yumichika and sending him flying several yards. He than threw Kenpachi like a rag doll, crashing the captain into his seventh seat. Yoruichi and Soifon were the next to attack.

"Shunko." Both shouted as white Spirit Energy pored from their bodies. Soifon threw a punch, and Yoruichi tried to land a kick to his stomach. Naoki caught Yoruichi by the leg, and threw her at Soifon. The Squad Two captain could have avoided Naoki's improvised projectile, but her affection for Yoruichi compelled her to catch her master.

"Bankai." Shouted Renji. A whirlwind surrounded the lieutenant, and as soon as it subsided, Naoki was greeted by Renji's giant Bankia. "Hihio Zabimaru."

"Oh, I like that one." Naoki said.

"Why don't I show you what it can do," And Renji set his Banaki on the Ryoka. This turned out to be a mistake, as Naoki caught the bonny serpent like it was nothing, and bit down onto it, absorbing it like the others.

"Some people never learn." Noaki was about to launch an attack on Renji, but found himself stuck. He looked down, and saw that his legs and hips were trapped by a swirling mass of Spirit Energy.

"I really should thank you." Naoki looked, and the Uryu was in front of him, his bow drawn, pointed right at the black scale on his belly. "You were so focused on the others that I had more than enough time to set up this trap," and he fired. Despite the arrows minor strength, being at point blank range, Uryu was able to pierce Naoki's skin, breaking the black scale. It happened instantly, countless streams of light of every color imaginable came poring from Naoki's body, most of them flew a few feet into the air before their light faded, reviling themselves to be Zanpakuto, and they broke in mid air, falling to the ground. Others however shot of in different directions, most likely to their true masters, and Uryu swore he saw six orange lights flying together toward the Squad Four Barracks. Many for the freed Zanpakuto found there masters right here, Renji, Ikkaku, and Soifon's Zanpakuto's returned to their rightful owners, and Yoruichi caught a black beam of light that turned out to be her Zanpakuto. Uryu leapt back, outside of pentagram he had made with his five Seele Schneider. As soon as the last of the Zanpakuto had escaped from Naoki's body, he pulled a Ginto from his pocket.

"Lets see you recover now," and spilled a drop from the Ginto onto a Seele Schneiderh. The results were instant. A burst of light fired from the center of the pentagram. Naoki let out a pained scream as the light grew and eventually exploded. When the dust settled, Naoki stumbled toward Uryu.

"I'm impressed Quincy." Naoki said. "You figured out my little weakness. If I had known you were that clever, I would had killed you first." At that, he collapsed. Everyone drew their weapons.

"Don't bother, Uryu said. "He'll be dead soon anyway." With enormous effort, Naoki flipped himself over. Yoruichi and Soifon walked over to their downed adversary.

"Come to see your enemy draw his last breath?" Naoki said with a grin, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Any last words Naoki?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes. I know I betrayed the Soul Society, I know I turned my back on my squad and comrades, but I'm not sorry, I would have done it all over again."

"How can you say that?" Soifon demanded.

"Because he allowed me to reach my true potential. By following him, I achieved a level of power I never though possible, power so great that the Soul Society wouldn't have allowed me to have it. I'm grateful to Master Dios for everything, and I was happy to give my life for him. My only real regret," he looked Soifon in the eye, and said with a nasty grin. "was that I never got to fuck you." Faster than anyone could see, Soifon drew her Zanpakuto, and drove it straight through Naoki's skull. After a moment of silence, Lieutenant Omaeda walked to his captain.

"Ugh, captain, who was this guy, your boyfriend?" Smack, Soifon kicked Omaeda in the face, who was send reeling backward. After disciplining her lieutenant, Soifon drew her sword from Naoki's corpse, sheathed it, and walked over to Uryu. Uryu was expecting to be scolded, but what happened next, no one saw coming. Captain Soifon got down on her knees and bowed.

"Thank you, Quincy. Not only did you defeat Naoki, but you also saved every Zanpakuto he had stolen; including Lady Yoruichi's. Everyone here is indebted to you." Lieutenant Omaeda rubbed his noes, and glared at the Quincy. He risks himself life and limb for her and never gets so much as a thank you from his captain, but this Quincy defeats one guy on her hit list, and she thanks him with her heart and soul, but he had to admit, it that Quincy hadn't found his weak spot, they might not have defeated him, they did owe him. At that moment, they felt a massive spiritual pressure upon them. They looked, and saw a humanoid hollow approaching them. It had large burly arms, and a broad barrel chest. It was covered in shaggy fur. It's face resembled a baboon, and the spiritual pressure it was giving off was equal to any of the Espada they fought in the fake Karakura Town.

"I know that Father said for us to stay put, but I couldn't wait any longer, and this is to good an opportunity to pass.

They all knew they were in trouble. They might have defeated Naoki, but they had suffered massive amounts of damage on their part, and they wouldn't be able to fight this Vasto Lorde.

The hollow continued to advance, but before any of them could prepare an attack, a white ribbon appeared behind the hollow, and with remarkable grace, gently stroked the hollows cheek. The hollow keeled over, and disintegrated. As it's body evaporated, they saw three people and an other hollow. The first was a man, he had long dark hair, and a pointed chin. The second was a woman, she was short an petit like Soifon, but she had short red hair, and had what could only be described as a baby-face. The last was a young girl, around Captain Hitsugaya's age. She wore her hair in Twin-Tails, and she looked like the older woman. Standing next to the young girl was another hollow. It had the body of a wolf, with brown hair. Everyone readied their weapons, when the man of the group raised his hand and said.

"There is no need for that. My name is Ren. This is my wife Yumi, and my daughter Aoi. We want to help yo defeat Dios."

**To be continued**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did review and leave your comments. If you have any suggestions, feel free to send my some comments. I'm sorry to say that I'm being forced to take a prolonged break from **_**DIOS**_** for a while. School has started up again, and I'm taking a creative writing class, which I'm sure is going to take up a great deal of my creative effort, so I'll have to DIOS off for a while to focus on my original stories. On the plus side, this is a good chance for me to work on some original stories I've been wanting to work on for a while. Well, see you next time**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hi people, I'm back. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've been focusing on my original work for creative writing, and I have made great progress. I've managed to get started on my new book **_**MY DEAD LANDLORD**_**, if any of you are interested in checking it out, it's on my FictionPress page. And now, without further to do, I give you what you all have been waiting patiently for.**

**THE RETURN OF EL DIOS HUECO CHAPTER 16 **

"We don't need help from traitors!" Soifon shouted. She gripped her newly freed Zanpakuto, and charged at Ren and his family, but before she could get within striking range, Yoruichi appeared in front of her, halting her advance.

"Why do you want to help us?" She asked Ren.

"Look around you." Ren gestured to the surrounding landscape. "Do you think we want this any more than you do? Also, I was hoping that if we helped you, we might earn some amnesty."

"Why should we even listen to you?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. "You abandoned the Soul Society and joined Dios."

"We made a mistake. I'm sure you've all done things that you have come to regret." Uryu walked over to the Kugo's, and said, and adjusted his glasses.

"I can understand you're reasons for wanting to help, but why would you want to help, Aoi. You said your self that you hate Soul Reapers because they've killed many of your hollow friends."

"Thats true Quincy," Aoi said as she stroked Howler's fur. "but I'm not doing this for the Soul Reapers, I'm doing this to protect the Hollows." This statement left everyone confused. Seeing this, Aoi explained. "While I hold distain towards Soul Reapers, I admit that they are necessary for maintaining a healthy balance of power. If Dios is allowed to destroy the Soul Reapers, the hollows will over populate. Once they run out of human souls to eat, they will all devour each other until there are none left."

"Look," Yumi spoke out. "our reasons don't matter. The fact is we want to help you and rejoin the Soul Society. You can choose whether or not you want our help, but considering who you're up against, you're going to need all the help you can get."

After Yumi's little speech, everyone got together and debated whether or not to trust Ren and his family. Some like Kenpachi and Ikkaku were impartial, a few like Omaeda didn't trust these people, but the vast majority; thanks to Renji and Uryu's persuasion, decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Very well."Toshiro said to Ren. "If you help us, and remain truth to your word, _maybe,_ well get you and your family amnesty when this is all over." Ren smiled half heartedly.

"I guess that's better than nothing." Yumi said.

"Well, now that were all friends," Yoruichi said. "we should get to the Squad 4 barracks ," she turned to face Kenpachi. "or have you forgotten that Naoki ripped your arm off?"

"I've had worst." He said gruffly.

"Well, let's go. Come on Howler." Aoi gestured, and her hollow companion followed.

"That thing isn't coming any where near the fourth division." Soifon said, clenching her sword. Aoi was ready for a fight, but once again, Yoruichi stepped in.

"I've heard about you from my friend." She gestured to Uryu. "The young lady who found a way to tame hollows."

"What of it?"

"While I'm sure the Soul Societies higher ups would be interested in knowing how you managed to turn hollows into pets," Howler growled at her, and Soi Fon tightened her grip on her Zanpakuto. "now probably isn't the time to show them. It might be best if your friend lies low for a little while." Aoi was quiet for a bit, then said.

"You're right. Howler, find a place to hide and lie low for a while. I'll call you once we get everything sorted out."

"As you wish." And Howler vanished. The group made there way to squad 4 where they found Orihime tending the wounded.

"Uryu." Orihime shouted, throwing her arms around her friend. Her hairpins shined, and the Shun Shun Rikka appeared.

"There's the man of the hour." Shun'o said happily.

"They told me that you were the one who set them free." Orihime said, here eyes full of tears of joy. "Thank you." Then she did something that Uryu had not expected; she kissed him full on the lips. He lips were soft and warm, and surpassingly fruity; she was probably wearing lip balm. Uryu's mind went blank, he seemed to have lost all sense of what was happening around him. He didn't know how long they kissed, but after their lips separated, it took Uryu at least thirty seconds to come to his senses.

Soon, every one was having their wounds tended to. Kenpachi; thanks to Orihime had his arm fully restored. Yoruichi was in the corner, practicing with her recovered Zanpakuto; she forgot what it felt like to use one. Ren and his family were in the opposite corner, surrounded by guards, while they had convince some that they wanted to help, they were still fugitives.

"Has anyone seen Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"I'm right here." Uryu turned around, and there he was. Ichigo Kurosaki had just entered the medical ward, and he wasn't alone. Shinji, Hiyori, and all the other Vizards had entered a well. They all looked dead on their feet. Every one of them was covered in cuts, and blood, some of them looked like they were ready to pass out.

"Ichigo!" Orihime rushed to her friend, and immediately put her Soten Kisshun around him and the others. "What happened."

"We all fought against the Hollows that Dios had removed from our soul's, and we each barely escaped." Shinji said. Then he saw Ren and his family in the corner.

"Well, look who's here."

"Hello, Shinji."Ren replied.

"What the hell are those three doing here?" Hiyori snapped.

"Ren and his family have decided to switch sides and help us defeat Dios." Yoruichi said. Hiyori was about to retort, but before she could, a Hell Butterfly appeared, and the head captain's voice spoke from it.

"All captain are to report to the Squad One barracks immediately. Repeat, all captains are to report to the Squad One barracks for an emergency meeting." Without a word, captains Kuchiki, Soi Fon, Komamura, Hitsugaya, and Unohana got up, and made there way to the exit. Captain Zaraki was less willing, and groaned in frustration as he made his way to the door. As they left, Aoi glanced over at Ichigo and the other Vizards.

"You all got your hollow powers back." The nine of them looked at her.

"How do you know?" Shinji asked.

"I was born and raised with people like you, I can tell just by looking at you." The nine of them were impressed. She was right.

(_Several hours earlier_)

Ichigo was on his last legs. His former inner-hollow was pushing him to his absolute limits. The hollow was running on empty as well, but even so it still had the advantage.

"I've wanted this for a long time Ichigo." The hollow said, as it aimed it's horns at Ichigo. "I'm going to kill you Ichigo, and once your dead, I'm going to destroy Dios." Ichigo was suprised by this. He knew this hollow wanted him dead, but why kill It's ancestral father, as well as the one who freed it. The hollow, seeing Ichigo's confusion said. "While I'm grateful to father for freeing me, he did use my power to further his own goals, and I don't like being used." As he spoke, a ball of crimson light began to form in-between his horns.

"I'm not going to lose to you." Ichigo said. As he spoke, black spirit energy engulfed his Zanpakuto. "I'm going to defeat you, I'm going to defeat Dios, and I'm going to save Chad." The two continued poring their spirit energy into their attacks. They were putting every remaining ounce of their spirit energy into this last attack.

"It's over, Ichigo!" The hollow shouted, and it fired it's Cero.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, and unleashed his attack as well. When the two met, they caused a massive explosion. The force of the blast sent the hollow reeling back. As soon as it regained it's footing, a sharp pain shot through it's body. It looked down, and a saw that it had been run through by a black katana.

"Looks like I got you." Ichigo said. During the explosion, Ichigo had circled around, and managed to take the hollow by surprise.

"Damn you Ichigo." The hollow said. As it spoke, it's body began to dissolve into black ash, that was drawn into Ichigos' Zanpakuto. "Sneaking up behind me. Seems like a cowardly tactic, but if you want to defeat Dios, you cant be afraid to fight a little dirty."

With those words, the hollow dissolved into Ichigo's sword. For a brief moment, Ichigo felt the hollows power within him, but fainted soon after. He came to some time later, and was shocked to find that Hacci was carrying him in his arms. He looked around, and saw that he was surrounded by the other Vizards, and each one of them looked like they had all been in a fight as well. Ichigo knew they had all gone through the same ordeal he had. Seeing that Ichigo was awake, Hacchi put him down, and they all made their way to the Squad 4 barracks.

(_Present_)

"So the members of the Siervos Del Dios have been defeated." Head captain Yamamoto said. The captains had all gathered in the Squad One meeting room, and captain Yamamoto had just been briefed on the recent defeat of Siervos Del Dios.

"Save for three." Captain Unohana said. "Ren, Yumi, and Aoi Kugo. The three of them have surrendered themselves to our custody, claiming that they will help us defeat Dios in exchange for amnesty."

"That remains to be see." The head captain said, he was not sure if these traitors deserved a pardon.

"Moving on." Captain Kurotsuchi interrupted. I have made a rather shocking discovery." They all turned to face him. "Do you all recall an incident some days ago when it seemed there was a massive hollow invasion, even though there were no hollows in the area at the time? As it turns out, our sensors were not faulty, we were invaded by hollows. It's just, those hollows we to small for us to see. An analyses of the soil and air taken from the sight reviled a massive number of hollows of microscopic size."

"Micro-hollows?" Captan Kyoraku said intrigued.

"There's more." Kurotsuchi continued. "I have also ran blood test on myself and several members of my squad, and found that these 'Micro-Hollow' as captain Kyoraku called them, have infested our bodies." This statement left everyone in a state of shock.

"What does this mean?" Byakuya asked.

"As of right now, we can only guess. Based on what little information we have, these Micro-Hollows don't seem to pose any threat, but their presence in our bodies concerns me." Kurostsuchi said. At that moment, the meeting was interrupted by a loud booming voice that was heard all across the Seireitei.

"Citizens of the Soul Society, I am El Dios Hueco. First, I would like to congratulate you on the defeat of my servants, but make no mistake, that doesn't mean any of you stand a chance against me. As you can all see, I have the Soul Society, and the world of the living under my control. I could destroy all there is with little to no effort at all, but I have decided to give you a chance to hold on to your hope. If Genryusai Yamamoto surrenders himself to me, I will not harm the Seireitei. To all the citizens of the Seireitei, my quarrel is not with any of you, it is with that living fossil you call your head captain. If you attempt to shield him, I will unleash the full fury of my sons and daughters against you. Genryusai Yamamoto, I now speak to you directly. Don't be a fool. You are an old man who's time has long passed. Don't let this new generation sacrifice themselves trying to protect you. Do the honorable thing and come face me so the next generation may be spared my wrath and hold on to what little hope they have. I will send some of my children to meet you outside the north gate. They will be your guide, and come alone. You have one hour."

Without a word, Yamamoto made his way to the door.

"Sensei, where are you going?" Captain Ukitake asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Dios will destroy everything if I remain here. Giving myself up is the only way to protect the Seireitei." The head captain turned to face the others. "It has been an honor, but this is where we part." And he walked out. 2Captain Ukitake made to stop him, but was halted by his friend Kyoraku.

"This is his choice." He said grimily.

As the head captain walked through the Seireitei, he was encountered by many people. Some begged him to stay, or even tried to stop him by force; that didn't work. Some just watched him pass by. He approached the north gate, and after asserting his authority, the guards opened it for him. On the other side a small group of hollows were waiting for him, just as Dios had said.

"We were sent here to take you to father." One said. They turned. "follow us." And they walked off toward Las Noches, the head captain following behind them. The closer they got toward the giant palace, the more hollows they passed. Every one of them was of Vasto Lorda class, but none of them attacked, they just watched and laughed as the head captain walked passed. Eventually, they made it to Las Noches, and there he was, hollow father himself.

"So you decided to come." Dios said with a nasty smile. He cracked him knuckles and said maliciously, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

**To Be Continued**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I portrayed the characters well, it's been a while since I've watched BLEACH. Just a few more chapters left to go, so see you next time. Reviews are always welcome, as well as helpful critiques, but no negative comments please. I'm especially interested in any spelling and grammar mistakes I may have overlooked. **


	19. Chapter 17

**The Return of El Dios Hueco **

**Chapter 17**

The head captain drew his Zanpakuto.

"Bankai." His sword turned black, as if it had been charred by an intense fire. Smoke rose from the blade. "Zanka no Tachi." He said, pointing his blade at Dios. "El Dios Hueco, you have committed horrible crimes against the World of the Living and the Soul Society. Crimes punishable by death, and I will be the one to carry out your sentence."

Dios gestured, and all the surrounding hollows backed away.

"Lets dispense with the formalities." And he charged at the head captain.

Back in the Seireitei, everyone felt a massive spike in spiritual pressure, and they felt the air become un-naturally dry.

"He's using his Bankai." Captain Unohana said. "He has to finish this quickly, or the Soul Society could be destroyed."

Back on the battle field, Yamamoto and Dios clashed. Yamamoto swung his sword like the grand master that he was, but Dios evaded every attack. The head captain couldn't help but feel that Dios was toying with him. The way he dodged his attacks, Yamamoto could tell that Dios was not taking this fight seriously. It was as if he were putting on a show,

"I have to admit Genryusai." Dios said. "I thought your Bankai would have weakened with your age, but it seems it's stronger then ever." Dios leapt away from Yamamoto, and the head captain asked Dios something that he had been wondering ever since this whole ordeal began.

"How did you return?" At this, Dios started to chuckle.

"I have to admit that when I planned it out, I felt I was being overly cautious, but that was before I met you." Dios gestured to himself, and said. "I'm afraid I have not been entirely truthful. You see, I'm not El Dios Hueco, or rather, I'm not the original. When I planned my attack on the Soul Society all those years ago, I felt it best to take out an insurance policy, in case the worst should happen. Before we launched our attack, I made a little trip to the World of the Living, and paid a visit to my human descendants. Let me remind you like all hollows, I started out as a human as well. Once I found my human descendants, I planted a piece of my consciousness within them. As the years past, that piece of me was past down from generation to generation, until one was born with a sufficient enough amount of spirit energy to bring my power to the surface."

"You speak of the human Yasutora Sado?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, but something happened that I had not expected. I had planned to take control of Sado's body once he became strong enough, but somehow the boy managed to subconsciously suppress me. Pity really, if he had access to the full range of his powers, all the struggles he went through would have been child's play."

"Enough of this chattering. It's time we end this!" Yamamoto shouted. He swung his Zanka no Tachi, hoping to take off Dios' head, but even though he made direct contact, Dios was unaffected, and retaliated with a left hook to the captains face. The head captain felt the bones in his face crack, as he was thrown backward.

"Genryusai," Dios said rubbing his hand. 'your burning up. Did you catch a cold?"

"How did you survived that? Even your armor couldn't protect you from direct contact with my Bankai." With that, The head captain erupted in flames. "Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui." he said. Dios looked at his hand and laughed.

"I guess my fail safe is a complete success."

"'Fail safe?'" Yamamoto asked, then he remembered. "The Micro-hollows."

"So thats what your calling them?"

"You released them into the Soul Society." Yamamoto stated.

"Who else, and I didn't just release them into the Soul Society, but into the world of the living as well, didn't want to leave any stones un-turned." Yamamoto glared at Dios. "These tiny hollows multiply exponentially, and when they enter a host body, they spread throughout the blood stream, mixing their spirit energy with that of their host." He pointed at Yamamoto. "You too are infected with these 'Micro-hollows' as you call them. They have mixed their spirit energy with yours, making you incapable of harming me." Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock. Dios chuckled. "All of you power and abilities, useless."

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted, and he drove his blade into the ground. "Oh corpses, ashes of the dead scattered by my flames. Lend me your aid for a spell. I shall grant you the pleasure of battle." The earth erupted, and an army of blacken-charred skeletons burst from the ground.

"Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin." The head captain said, and the burnt corpses charged at Dios. The hollow father fought them off, but there were far to many of them. They pinned Dios to the ground and pilled on top of him.

"It's over." The head captain said, but he was soon proven wrong. A massive spike in spiritual pressure came from within the mound of skeletons, and dozens of lasers shot from within the pile, cutting corpses to pieces.

"Cute trick," Dios said as he got up and dusted himself off. "but as I said before, as long as you have those hollows inside of your body, nothing you do can harm me."

"We will see about that." The head captain brought his sword back. "Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin." and he swung his sword forward. A red slash of concentrated fire and heat shot from the head captains sword toward Dios. The hollow father raised his right arm, and the attack collided with his arm-shield. Dios could feel the unimaginable heat of the attack, but because of the hollows inside of the head captain, the attack could not harm him, and he was able to knock in safely into the air.

"Some people just don't listen." Dios said. Yamamoto glared at Dios, but that last attack exhausted his spiritual energy. His sword returned to it's normal state, his Bankai had ended.

"Looks like it's my turn." Dios said with a nasty grin. In an instant Dios used Sonido, and punched the head captain with enough force to launch a space shuttle. Yamamoto was sent flying through the air, but he didn't get far. Dios leapt into the air and grabbed the head captain by the beard. With one fluid motion, Dios threw Yamamoto by the beard, and he crashed into the ground. Dios landed on top of Yamamoto, and repeatedly punched him in the stomach. Sensing the head captain was near death, Dios halted his attack and got off of his opponent.

"It's to early for you to die." Dios said calmly. He snapped his fingers. The head captain's wounds began to close.

"What is this?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Remember those tiny hollows inside of you? Well, not only do they make you incapable of hurting me, but I can also use them to help or harm whoever I want. I instructed them to repair the damage I did to you."

"Why?" the head captain asked.

"Because I'm not done with you yet." Dios cracked his neck. He grabbed the head captain by the beard, but Yamamoto was ready this time. With one swift motion, he lopped off his entire beard. He leapt away, flames billowing from his sword. Dios held the severed beard. He tied the severed end into a knot, and wrapped it around his neck. "I'll be sure to wear this when I strut over the ruins of the Seireitei. At that, Yamamoto unleashed a torrent of flames at Dios, who made no effort to avoid. Once the flames died down, Yamamoto saw that his severed beard had been reduced to ash, but the hollow father was completely unscathed.

"You said if I faced you, you would spare the Seireite!" Yamamoto shouted.

"And I will keep my word. _I_ will not lay a hand on the Seireite, but I never promised any protection from my children." Dios brushed the ash off of his shoulder. "As we speak, my sons and daughters are on there way to the Seireitei to have some fun."

At that, Yamamoto charged at Dios. "Ikkotsu." He shouted, and punched Dios in the stomach. The impact shook the entire area, but Dios was uneffected.

"Some people just don't listen." Dios said with a sigh. He grabbed Yamamoto by the neck, and lifted him off the ground. The tips of the left-hand fingers began to glow. "La Muerte." he said as he punched Yamamoto in the stomach, leaving a skull shaped crater behind the head captain. Over and over Dios hit the head captain with this attack. With each blow, the head captain felt his bones break and repaired by the micro-hollows. Dios slammed the head captain to the ground, impaled his stomach with his left hand, pulling out several feet of intestines.

"That was fun." Dios said as he discarded the organs. As he spoke, Yamamoto's injuries began to heal, but this time, only enough to keep him alive. It seemed that Dios had tired of fighting him. "I enjoyed our little play time," Dios said as he grabbed Yamamoto by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "but It's time to end it." And he threw Yamamoto into the air. Dios pulled back his left arm. Light blue spirit energy billowing out if the back of his arm-shield. He took aim at the Yamamoto, and punched. "Goodbye!" he shouted, and a blast of light blue spirit energy fired from his fist. Dios watched, waiting for the attack to collide with it's target, but the blast never made contact, and just flew off into space.

"What are you looking at?" Dios turned around, and saw Ichigo Kurosaki holding the head captain in one arm.

'Ichigo Kurosaki." Dios said with a smile. "I see you reclaimed your hollow powers." Ichigo gently put the head captain down. "Do you think it's a good idea to come and face me? I mean, if your here, then who is protecting the Seireite?"

"Ren and his family are keeping the hollows at bay, along with my friends and the other Vizards." Dios gave a nasty laugh.

"You must really be stupid. You may have regained your hollow powers, but perhaps you've forgotten, I can't be harmed by hollows. You're as powerless against me as that old man." In response, Ichigo swung his sword, and Dios felt a slight pain on his cheek. He rubbed his thumb over his cheek, and found a small amount on blood on his finger.

"It's a fair fight now Dios,"Ichigo said. "And Chad, if you can hear me, I will save you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I would have wanted it to be longer, but theres only so many times you can write about a super hollow pounding an old man before you get bored. For my followers, who are also following the bleach manga, I've got a question; baste on what I have portrayed in my fanfic, who do you think would win in a battle between El Dios Hueco and Yhwach; the hollow father vs the Quincy King. It's not relevant to the story, I just want to know what you guys think. Anyway, not many chapters left, two, three at the most. If you enjoyed my work, by all means write a review, otherwise, see you next time.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello, sorry for the delay, I had wanted to post this chapter a while ago, but as I said in my Author's note, it got saved over by my Anthro final, then I saved over it again. From now on, I'm saving on my flash drive as well as my laptop. I finished this a few days ago, but I wanted to wait until after Thanksgiving/Chanukah to post it, give my readers a chance to come home after the holidays. Well, here it is, the next chapter of The Return of El Dios Hueco.**

**The Return Of El Dios Hueco; chapter 18**

_(One hour earlier)_

The whole Seireti shook as if it were hit by an earthquake. The fight between Dios and Yamamoto was escalating, and Aoi knew that if their battle didn't end soon, the two of them could very well destroy the entire Soul Society. She turned to Ichigo and the other Vizards.

"Your leader is losing this fight. If you don't do something soon, Dios is going to kill him."

"What do you want use to do about it?" Hiyori snapped. "Last time we fought Dios we couldn't do shit to him because of our hollow powers."

"True, but things are different now." Aoi said. She walked over to Ichigo, and put her hand on his chest. "I can sense that your hollow-powers have returned, but they seem, different."

"'Different' how?" Shinji asked.

"It's hard to explain, but it feels as if Dios is in there along with them." Aoi said.

"How is that possible?" Ichigo asked.

"Here's is my theory. When Dios absorbed your inner-hollows, their spirit energy mixed with his and vise versa. When he released them to go after all of you, it seemed that they retained some of his power, and when you re-claimed you hollow powers, you got that power as well."

"So what does that mean for us?" Kensei asked.

"While it doesn't seem like you've gotten any stronger, having Dios' power should allow you to hurt him.

"'_Should_?'" Shinji asked.

"Like I said, it's just a theory." Aoi replied. While the others were skeptical, Ichigo felt a glimmer of hope in his heart, if there was any chance that he might be able to defeat Dios and save Chad he would take it. **BOOM!** The sound of a massive explosion echoed through the Seireitei.

"The North Gate has been destroyed, the hollows are pouring in!" Shouted a guard shouted. Ichigo grabbed his sword, but before he could do anything, Ren put his hand on his.

"Ichigo, we'll keep things under control here. You need to go and face Dios."

Ichigo was about to argue, but thought better of it. He turned to leave, but before he could go, Aoi grabbed his robe.

"Ichigo, before you go face Dios, I need to tell you how to subdue him."

_(present time; the battle continues)_

_It looks like Aoi was right. _Ichigo thought to himself, as he saw the small cut he made on Dios. _Hang on Chad, I'll save you._

"I don't know how you managed to cut me, Ichigo Kurosaki," Dios said, whipping the blood from his cheek. "but if you think that that will be enough to defeat me, you are making a deadly mistake." Dios charged at Ichigo and threw a punch, but Ichigo dodged and jabbed at the hole in Dios' chest again. Dios recoiled in pain, clutching at his chest.

_Looks like Aoi was right again._ Ichigo thought. _I'll have to thank her properly once this is over. _

"So, you found the chink in my armor." Dios said with a nasty grin. "Killing you will be more challenging, but far more rewarding." Dios charged again and threw another punch. Ichigo dodged and tried to jab at Dios again, but the hollow father was ready this time. He blocked Ichigo with his free hand, then with the same arm, smacked Ichigo, sending him flying back and smashing through a boulder.

"Damn it." Ichigo said, spitting out blood as he spoke. He brought his hand down over his face and his hollow mask appeared. He slapped his chest, and in a burst of black spirit energy, transformed into his fully hollowfied form. Before Dios could react, hollow-Ichigo appeared in front of him, and made another successful jab at Dios chest, knocking him to the ground

The battle between the two could be felt within Chad's inner world. Each time Ichigo landed a blow on Dios, The chains binding Chad began to corrode and the stone slab began to crack.

"Ichigo." Chad said to himself. With his spirits lifted, Chad began struggling against the chains binding him. Sensing Chad's struggle, Dios decided to up his game. The patterns on his right arm began to glow.

"**AHGH!**" Ichigo shouted. He collapsed on the ground. The pain was incredible, Ichigo felt as if thousands of tiny teeth were gnawing at his insides.

"Congratulations, Ichigo Kurosaki, you forced me to fight dirty." Dios said as he brushed himself off. Ichigo tried to get up, but was forced back to the ground by the horrible pain inside of him.

"What did you do to me?" Ichigo asked.

"I instructed the micro-hollows in your body subdue you. To be honest, I didn't want to use them like this out of a sense of good sportsmanship, but you've forced my hand." Dios walked over to Ichigo, and raised his arm shield to face him. "You put a good fight, Ichigo Kurosaki, but it's time to end it. I'll be taking you're hollow powers now."

What happened next nearly ended Dios right there. Just as he was about to absorb Kurosaki's hollow-powers, Ichigo swung his sword up and nearly took Dios' head off. Dios leapt out of the way, and watched Ichigo stagger to his feet. Dios then felt a massive spiritual pressure pour down on him. The patterns on Dios' left arm lit up again, but this time, Ichigo didn't waver.

"That's not going to work on me any more, dad. I've become so strong those little bastards die on contact." Ichigo said, but it wasn't Ichigo speaking.

"You ungrateful brat." Dios said. "I freed you from Kurosaki's soul, gave you a chance at revenge, and this is how you repay me?"

"True, but you also used me for my power, and I don't like being used." Hollow-Ichigo said, tightening his grip on his sword. "I'm never going back inside of you dad," He pointed his sword at Dios. "and I'll destroy you to make sure of it."

"Such an unruly child you are." Dios said, clenching his fist. "Your in need of harsh discipline, and as your father, it's my duty to cary out your punishment."

The two charged at each other, delivering blow after blow, neither one willing to give the other any leverage. After a while exchanging blows, Hollow-Ichigo leapt back and a crimson sphere began to form in-between his horns. Dios was about to prepare a counter attack, but before he could even gather up his spirit energy, Hollow-Ichigo suddenly chopped off one of his own horns. At once, the hollows body began to flake apart and soon Ichigo returned to normal.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said. "He won't bother us again." Ichigo raised his sword over his head, and began pouring his spirit energy into it. Knowing what was about to happen, Dios pulled his right arm back, preparing to retaliate.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his sword, firing a mass of black spirit energy at his opponent. In response, Dios threw a punch, and fired a blast of spirit energy from his fist. The two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion, the force of which could be felt even in the world of the living.

Dios (who had been knocked down by the shockwave) got up and looked at the towering dust cloud, confident that he had destroyed Ichigo once and for all; how wrong he was. With his incredible speed, Ichigo charged through the cloud of dust and smoke and made another successful jab at the hole in Dios' chest.

**CRACK!** Back in Chad's inner world, the stone slab Chad was bound to broke in half. Chad suddenly found he had more slack, and managed to get his left arm loose. This progress did not go unnoticed by Dios.

"Enough of this!" Dios shouted. He threw a punch at Ichigo's stomach. The impact sent Ichigo flying back, and smashing into a boulder. Before Ichigo could get up, Dios charged, and drove his shoulder spike into Ichigo's chest. He pulled his spike out, and punched Ichigo in the stomach over and over.

"You truly are a marvel, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dios said after he finally stopped. "Not only did you managed to hurt me, but you also managed to make me mad." Dios grabbed Ichigo by the neck and lifted him into the air, making no effort not to chock him. "I consider myself to be rather patient. It takes a lot to set me off, but you managed it." Dios pulled his right arm back, charing his fist full of spirit energy. "I was going to take your hollow powers, but after that little display of defiance, that brat doesn't deserve my kindness." Light-blue spirit energy began to billow from the back of Dios' right arm. Ichigo struggled to get free, but he was to weak from the battle. Dios was just about to unleash his attack, when suddenly, a horrible pain shot through his skull; it was if his whole head were being split apart.

"That's enough Dios." he heard Chad say in his mind. Dios then felt a powerful blow to his face that sent him flying backward. He opened his eyes, and found himself in Chad's inner world. "It's time we end this once and for all, Dios." The hollow-father looked up, and saw Chad walking toward him. The stone slab had been reduced to rubble. Chunks of rocks and lengths of chain were scattered about the area. Chad began to advance toward Dios, and with each step he took, his armor began to take form. Soon, both his arms had fully materialized, but the armor didn't stop there. It spread from his shoulders to his chest and torso until his entire body was covered in it, and he looked identical to Dios.

"Get up, Dios!" Chad said clenching his fist. As Dios got to his feet, he and Chad locked eyes, and they knew that regardless of the fights outcome, this would be the final battle.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Again, I apologize for taking so long to update, but life can just screw up your plans over and over again, and a faulty laptop doesn't help much either. don't know how much it means, but I would like to offer my condolences to the people of the Philippines. On an un-related topic, remember how I asked you thought would win in a battle between Dios and Yhwach, due to recent updates, I can say that Dios would win if he managed to get his Micro-hollows inside of Yhwach. Since hollows are like poison to Quincys, those micro-hollows would be like Arsenic to him. Well, hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, two more to go. **


	21. Chapter 19

**The Return Of El Dios Hueco**

**chapter 19 **

Ichigo was dumb struck. Just as Dios was about to finish him off, he dropped him and gripped his head, screaming in pain.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as he watched.

"Ichigo." Dios said, "It's me, Chad." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "Whatever you were doing, keep it up."

Back in Chad's inner world, Sado and Dios were locked in an epic fist fight. The two delivered blow after blow to each other, neither one showing the slightest hint of wavering. The two suddenly leapt away from each other, they both need a moments peace to ask the question they were both wondering.

"Where did this power come from?" Dios asked. "You were never this strong, Even after your training against Aizen. How did you become so powerful?" Chad looked at his hands, wondering the same question, then a thought came to him, he was surprised that he didn't realize it sooner.

"Because neither of us is being suppressed." Chad looked Dios in the eye. "You and I draw our power from each other. All my life, I have been subconsciously suppressing you. I kept you locked away while using your power. When you took control, you did the same with me, but now that neither of use is being suppressed by the other, our powers are equal." Dios glared at Chad.

"You dare say were equals!" Dios said, clenching his fist. "I am the ancestral father of all hollows. A human like you can't even hold a candle to the likes of me." Just then, a sharp pain shot through Dios' entire body, causing him to stumble.

"Got you." Ichigo said before getting smacked back by Dios. As Chad had instructed, Ichigo was doing his best to keep jabbing at the hole in Dios' chest, but it was proving more difficult then he thought. Dios might not have been attacking him anymore, but in the state he was in now, it was like trying to touch a feral animal. Each time Ichigo got close to him, Dios lashed out at him, he barley managed to make that jab at all.

"It...is...working...Ichigo." Chad stammered. Indeed it was working. Ichigo's attacks outside were giving Chad an advantage over Dios. Each successful jab Ichigo made caused Dios to stumble in pain.

"Chad, you and your friends are really beginning to annoy me." Dios said as he and Chad fought. Dios leapt back, and pulled back his right fist back, and fired a blast of blue spirit energy. Instead of dodging, Chad stood his ground. Just as the blast was about to hit, Chad raised his right arm, and blocked the attack with his shield.

"What!" Dios exclaimed. Chad had completely halted the attack, and with one quick motion, knocked the blast into the air.

"My turn." Chad said. The patterns on his left arm began to glow, and several beams of energy fired from his shoulder spike. Using his own arm shield, Dios managed to deflect the blasts.

"How did you do that?" Dios demanded. "You could never use that attack before."

"I already told you, Dios." Chad said. "You and I draw our power from each other. If one of us knows a technique, then the other knows it too." A sudden thought occurred to Chad; if he and Dios shared the same abilities, then maybe they shared that ability as well. Chad raised his right arm so that his shield was pointed at Dios. The mouth pattern on the shield opened, and a crimson beam of light fired at Dios. The hollow father dodged the blast, and with his great speed, closed in on Chad. He punched Chad in the stomach, sending him flying backward. As soon as Chad landed, Dios leapt on top of him, and pinned his arms to the ground.

"You dare try to absorb me. What do you take me for, a common garden hollow?" Dios began punching Chad over and over in the face. Chad fired another Cero from his shoulder spike, but Dios leapt out of the way.

"Chad, I have had just about enough of this." Dios said. He got to his feet, but just as he did, he fell back down by an intense pain.

Back in the real world, Ichigo managed to get the upper hand on Dios. By running around him in circles, Ichigo managed to confuse Dios enough to get through his defenses, and was able to land blow after blow to the hole in Dios' chest. What happened next took Ichigo completely by surprise. A beam of crimson light shot from Dios' face and from the hole in his chest, and that wasn't all. A dome of red spirit energy discharged from Dios' body, pushing aside anything in its way; Including Ichigo. Each energy wave stretched out several yards from it's source before dissipating and being followed by another burst.

Back in Sado's inner world, Chad managed to hit Dios with his hollow absorption technique. The crimson beam of light from Chad's right arm and was now pulling Dios closer in, but the hollow father was putting up a fight.

"I won't be defeated like this." Dios said, trying to break free of Chad's attack.

The two were locked in a dead heat. Chad was using all his energy to pull Dios in, and Dios was giving his all to resist, but the odds were about to shift to Chad's favor.

Using his sword as an anchor, Ichigo managed to withstand the force of the energy waves and inched himself closer to Dios. Once close enough, Ichigo grabbed onto Dios, and began jabbing the hole in his chest over and over.

Dios was now mere inches from being pulled into Chad's arm shield. He looked at Chad, and smiled.

"Well, Sado, it looks like its the end of the road for me." Chad didn't reply. "I'm sure you think of me as an evil monster, but even so, I just want you to know that everything I've done, I did for my children" and he was pulled into Chad's arm shield.

A blinding light radiated from Dios' entire body. Ichigo closed his eyes, and the energy bursts coming off of Dios' body threw him back several yards. Soon the light faded. Ichigo opened his eyes, and was overjoyed by what he saw. Chad, not Dios stood on the bare patch of earth. The hole in his chest was gone, and the skin color of his face was back to normal; though the rest of his body was the same as before.

Without a word, Chad raised his right arm into the air so that his shield was pointed up at the sky. A beam of red light fired from Chad's shiels into air. What happened next was like something out of a dream. All the surrounding sand was pulled toward the light, and drawn into Chad's arm shield, and it wasn't just the sand. The dark sky it's self was also being drawn toward Chad; like black ink being draw dawn a spiraling drain.

Back in the Seireitei, the battle against the hollow army wasn't going well. They may have been up against regular hollows and not arrancars, but each one of them was of Vasto Lorde class, and there were too many to count. Everyone fighting against them (captains, lieutenants, even Ren and his family) were at their limit. It seemed their defeat was imminent, but then a miracle. A crimson beam of light shot into the air where Ichigo, Dios and the head captan were. Without warning, every hollow was swept off it's feet as if caught in a violent wind. The sand was also being pulled away by the same invisible force, and the dark sky itself was also being drawn toward the crimson beam, leaving behind the bright light of day. This phenomenon was occurring even in the World of the Living. Kisuke Urahara watch with a smile as the white sand and dark sky was being pulled away.

"Ichigo." He said as the sunlight returned.

It was the strangest sight Ichigo had ever seen. The black sky, the white sand, and the mixed colors of countless hollows were swirling around in a giant vortex that was being pulled into Chad's right arm. After a few minutes of this, the last of the swirling cyclone was pulled into Chad's arm, and the world was back to normal. Chad lowered his arm and looked at Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo" He said plainly as if nothing had happened. Ichigo, on the other hand, was not so casual.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

"I returned the worlds to normal and sent all the hollows back to Hueco Mundo; after returning them to their original forms."

"What about those micro hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"I removed them from their hosts and returned them to their original form as well." Chad said. He walked over to the head captain, who was still out cold. After checking his pulse, Chad threw him over his right shoulder and picked up his Zanpakuto.

"Lets get back to the Seireitei." Chad said, and he and Ichigo made there way back to the Seireitei. The two walked in silence, just enjoying the sun shine and the blue sky; they had almost forgotten what day time was like. It took them a while, but they finally made it back to the Seireitei. As soon as they stepped through the broken gate, they were surrounded by the entire stealth force.

"Yasutora Sado, by order of Central 36, you are under arrest. You are ordered to put the head captain down and surrender!" Captain Soifon said, gripping her sword. Ichigo was about to stand and defend his friend, but Chad stepped in front of him.

"I expected this would happen, and I'll except the blame." Chad said. He gently put the head captain down and put his hands in the air. At once, a pair of stealth force grunts swooped in and retrieved the head captain, while the rest of the squad, including the captain restrained Chad.

"Get away from him!" Ichigo demanded. At once, a pair of stealth force grunts came and subdued him. Ichigo tried to fight them off, be he was too weak from the battle. All he could do was watch as they stealth force lead Chad away.

**To Be Concluded**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. To be honest, I can't believe I wrote it so fast. Schools been out for less then a week, and I finished another chapter (minus time to edit) I've had this done for a few days, but I wanted to wait until the hustle and bustle of the holidays was over before posting. Even though Dios has been defeated, they still have to deal with the matter that Chad nearly destroyed the world as we know it. How will Ichigo and company get Chad out of this jam? If any of you want to write in your guesses, you are welcome. Well, see you next time for the final chapter of The Return of El Dios Hueco. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and Welcome to the final chapter of The Return Of El Dios Hueco. Before We begin, I would like to remind you that my story is an AU story, and has changes that differ from the cannon. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**The Return of El Dios Hueco**

**Chapter 20**

"I cant believe there going to kill Chad!" Ichigo said. It was dusk in the Soul Society, and Ichigo and his friends (minus Chad) were resting in the Kuchiki manor.

"Can you really blame them, Ichigo?" Rukia said as if stating the obvious. "To be honest, I'm surprised their even bothering to put him on trial at all."

"That's good then." Orihime said. "It means Chad will get a chance to plead his case." Rukia shook her head.

"Chances are Central 46 has already reached it's verdict. The trial is really more of a formality."

"We've got to do something." Ichigo said getting up, but Rukia grabbed him by the rob.

"Ichigo, if you even go near the Senzaikyū, you'll be charged with conspiring with a criminal, and sentenced as well, if your not killed on the spot." Reluctantly, Ichigo sat back down. While the others were angry or glum, Uryu was deep in though. He reached into his shirt, and pulled out a beige folder.

"What's that?" Rukia asked, but Uryu didn't reply. Instead, he put the folder back in his shirt pocket, got up, and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked. Rukia grabbed Uryu by the shoulder.

"I already told, if any of us even go near Chad's cell,"

"I'm not going to try and free him." Uryu said. Rukia let go.

"Then where are you going?" Orihime asked. Just as Uryu was about to leave the room, he turned around and said,

"I'm going to go collect some favors." And he left.

The next day, Chad was woken by the sound of his cell door being open.

"It's time for your trial." The guard said. After returning the worlds to normal, the Soul Society locked Chad in the Senzaikyū, the same cell that held Rukia. Despite the tower being made of pure Sekkiseki, as an extra precaution, Chad had been bound in chains to restrict his spirit energy even further. (and just when Chad though he was done with being bound in chains)

Soon, Chad was being escorted (while still bound in chains) to what he had been told was called Central 46; the supreme judges in the Soul Society. The guards lead him to a small pool of water. There was a small island in the center and a bridge stretched across the water leading to it. The guards lead Chad across the bridge, and into the underground compound. The guards brought him to the assembly hall, where he was told his trial would be held. He looked up to see the judges, but their faces were hidden behind numbered planks.

"Yasutora Sado." one of the judges said. "You are charged with crimes of high treason against the Soul Society. The punishment for which is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"It doesn't matter what I say." Chad replied. "You have already reached your verdict." At that moment, the door burst open, and in a blur of motion Yoruichi and Captain Soifon took out the guards by Chad. Following behind them was Uryu, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Ren and his family.

"What is the meaning of this?" A female judge demanded.

"I'm here to negotiate my friends freedom." Uryu said, stepping forward and adjusting his glasses.

"We will not negotiate a plea bargain," A male judge shouted. "and what are the rest of you doing here." He said to the Soul Reapers beside him.

"Were just paying a debt to this Quincy." Captain Soifon said.

"I think you will change your attitude," Uryu said as he reached into his shirt pocket. "When you see this." He pulled the file out of his shirt pocket, causing the judges to panic.

"Where did you get that?" a female judge asked.

"It doesn't matter." Another judge said. "You are to hand it over right now." He demanded.

"I don't think so." Uryu said smuggle. "Heres the situation. I have information that could throw the Soul Society into irreversible chaos. Captain Kuchiki is on standby to broadcast the information in this file to the entire Seireitei if you don't cooperate."

"You can't do that!" Another judge yelled. "If that information gets out to the public, it would destroy our very way of life. It would cause more damage then Dios ever could!"

"Well, with that on the line, I'm sure you will find my demands to be quite reasonable." Uryu said.

"Demands!" Another judge shouted. "You don't get any demands!"

"This is blackmail!"

"Yes, it is," Uryu said. "and unless you want the Soul Society to tear it's self apart, you will do as I say." The council was silent for a moment, then one of them said in a defeated tone.

"What are your demands?"

Around noon that day, the Hell Butterflies sent out a message for all of the Soul Society to hear.

_Citizens of the Soul Society. We, the judges of Central 46 have reached our verdict. Upon closer inspection, we have come to the conclusion the hollow named El Dios Hueco, the one responsible for the events of the past few days, and the human named Yasutora Sado are in fact two separate beings and any resemblance they me share is purely coincidental. Because of this, all charges against Yasutora Sado have been dropped. However, it is evident that Yasutora Sado has somehow acquired El Dios Hueco's powers, and as a result is extremely dangerous. Therefore, Ichigo Kurosaki is hereby ordered to keep a constant watch upon Yasutora Sado. If Sado shows any signs of relapse, he must report it to the Soul Society immediately. Additional, for there service in defending the Soul Society from the hollow assault, Ren and Yumi Kogo have been granted full amnesty and are invited to rejoin the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as probationary members. Additional, there daughter, Aoi Kogo has been invited to enroll in the Spiritual Arts Academy. These decisions are final and irreversible. _

"I can't believe you Uryu." Ichigo said, amazed. After his buisness with Central 46, Uryu rejoined Ichigo and the others at the Kutchiki manor, and told the other about what he had done. "Blackmailing Central..." But Uryu hushed him.

"You want the whole world to know." He said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry," Ichigo whispered. "but what did you do with that file?"

"I've still got it. I told the judges that I would hold on to it make sure they don't repeal their verdict."

"Another thing. I get why you would have them take Ren and Yumi back, but why would you have them enroll Aoi in the academy?"

"She asked me to." Uryu said. Ichigo was still confused, but before he could say another word, Rukia said,

"I still cant believe it though." She spoke with a mix of awe and despair. "To think that the entire Soul Society's government, everything I've sworn to uphold and protect is based on a lie."

"Does that make what we fight for and believe in any less important." They turned and saw Byakuya.

"The Central 46 judges may have lied to the Soul Society, but what we fight for and believe in is true. We don't need a King to have a community and a code of ethics to live by." Rukia stared at her brother with true admiration.

"Your right, brother." Rukia said. Byakuya then turned his attention to Uryu.

"We helped save your friend, but make no mistake. If he shows even the slightest sign of turning into that monster again..."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Uryu said sternly.

"Our debt has been settled Quincy." Byakuya said, and he turned and took his leave.

Around this time, Yoruichi and Soifon were back at the Stealth Force headquarter relaxing in Soifon's quarters.

"I still cant believe that we helped that Quincy blackmail Central 46," Soifon said as she poured Yoruichi some more tea. "but we did owe him a debt, and now it is repaid."

Yoruichi grunted absentmindedly. Soifon looked at her mentor. She had been surprisingly quiet, just starring off into space.

"Is everything all right, Lady Yoruichi?" Soifon asked.

"Hugh?" Youichi asked, now fully alert. "Oh, yes I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Soifon said curiously.

"Well, you remember when we first fought Naoki? Remember how he said he spared our lives because he thought we were strong and he wanted us to pass our strength on to the next generation?"

"How could I forget?" Soifon said with a shudder. The thought of that man sent shivers of disgust running down her spine.

"Well, it's weird, but after everything that has happened, I'm actually starting to consider the idea." She said with a big toothy grin.

Soifon cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. Yoruichi Shihoin, her mentor, her idol was considering becoming a mother. The idea filled her with both disgust and delight. She wasn't sure if she approved, but if Lady Yoruichi decided she wanted, she would support her.

Soon, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad was gathered at the Senkaimon, ready return to the World of the Living. They had already said their goodbyes to their old friends, but some new ones arrived to say a farewell.

"Ichigo" Ren Kogo said as he and his wife and daughter approached. Ren and Yumi were wearing squad uniforms, while Aoi was wearing a white Kosode and red Hakama; the standard girls uniform for the academy.

"Ren!" Ichigo said happily. "Looks like you wasted no time in getting back in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Ichigo said, looking at his friends uniform.

"Captain Kyoraku specially requested that we be admitted to his squad for our probation. Ren said, putting his hand on Yumi's shoulder. "Personally, I think he just wants me around so he can enjoy the effects of my Zanpakuto whenever he wants." Ichigo chuckled at this. His attention was then drawn to Aoi.

"Hey, Aoi. I wanted to thank you again for what you taught me. If you hadn't told me about that trick with hollows, I might never have defeated Dios."

"Your probably right," Aoi said smugly. "and your welcome." Ichigo remembered a question that he wanted to ask."

"Aoi, Uryu said that you asked him have the judges enroll you in the academy. Why did you want that? I thought you hated Soul Reapers."

"True, and that is why I wanted to join the academy." She said, but Ichigo was still confused. "My plan is to become a Soul Reaper, and rise through the ranks, eventually becoming a captain. Once I'm there, I'll teach my squad all I know about hollows, and with any luck I'll start a new relationship between Soul Reapers and hollows. I mean, if I could form a bond with Howler then who's to say others couldn't do the same with other hollows."

"Speaking of Howler, what happened to him?" Orihime asked.

"If he's a hollow?" Chad said. "Then he got sent back to Hueco Mundo along with all the others."

"He'll be fine then." Aoi said certainly. "He's a Vasto Lorde, he can take care of himself."

Oh, that reminds me." Ren said. "Ichigo Orihime, can I have a word with you two in private? It wont take long." Ichigo and Orihime were confused, but they followed Ren away from the group. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Ren turned to them and said, "There's something I need to tell you two about when you were under the influence of my Zanpakuto back in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo and Orihime were silent for a bit, then they remembered what Ren was talking about. They both flushed red, and hung their heads in shame. So much had happened between now and then that they had completely forgotten about that, Orihime hadn't even taken a test yet.

"Good, you know what I'm talking about." Ren said, seeing their shame. "Well, I wanted to tell you that nothing happened between you two back then." It took a second for the two to process this information.

"What!" Ichigo shouted.

"But, we..." Orihime began.

"You were headed that way," Ren interrupted. "but before you could 'do anything,' you both fell asleep on top of each other. I wouldn't have allowed you two to do anything like that anyway."

"But when I was fighting my inner hollow during our training, he told me we did it." Ichigo said.

"He lied." Ren said plainly.

"Well if we didn't do anything, Then why did you lead us on?" Ichigo demanded.

"I thought it would be funny." Ichigo glared at Ren for a bit, then said.

"Fine, whatever, but can you just keep this a secret?" Ichigo asked. Ren smiled.

"My friends, what happens in Hueco Mundo, stays in Hueco Mundo. Your secret is safe with me."

"Your alright, Ren." Ichigo said with a smile, and the three returned to the Senkaimon.

After saying their final goodbyes, Ichigo and his friends stepped through the gate, and started their journey back home.

The battle with Dios had left Head Captain Yamamoto in critical condition. Despite Squad 4's best efforts, he was still bed ridden, and would need to stay in the Squad 4 barracks for a few weeks. Of course, that didn't stop him from performing his duties as head captain.

"Thank you all for coming." Yamamoto said as the other captains entered his room. Until he was in good enough condition to be released, all the captains meeting would be held in his hospital room.

"I can't believe that Chad kid left already." Kenpachi said as he stepped in. "I wanted to fight him at least once before he left."

"Didn't you try challenging him at Byakuya's house?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"I wanted to, but I got lost." Kenpachi said annoyed. "By the time I got there he was gone."

The head captain cleared his throat, getting everyones attention.

"It goes without saying that the expansion of Hueco Mundo has been noticed by the people of the world of the living. We must begin the memory replacement of the entire population of the World of the Living."

As Yamamoto spoke, everyone kept stealing glances at him. It wasn't the fact that he was bandaged and bed ridden, but because his long white beard had been lopped off to almost nothing. It was a wired sight to behold. That beard had been around longer then most of the captain had been alive, and now it was gone. Soon the meeting adjourned. As the other captains left, Ukitake stayed behind for a bit.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, Sensei." Jushiro said. "How do you feel about Central 46's decision of clearing Sado of all charges?"

Yamamoto sighed heavily. "It does not matter how I feel. Central 46 ruling is absolute. Even if I don't agree with the decision, I must accept it." Content with his answer, Captain Ukitake bowed, and left.

**(Several months later)**

It had taken a tremendous effort, but after months of hard work, the Soul Society managed to whip the entire Dios incident from the memory of everyone in the world of the Living. It had been a frantic time, but things had finally calmed down and everything was back to normal, at least as normal as things were for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends.

It was a sunny spring afternoon. The weekend had just started and Ichigo was high above Karakura Town fighting off a swarm of hollows. Nothing too threatening, but there were so many, Ichigo was forced into using his Bankai. He was starting to get annoyed, destroying these hollows one at a time was tedious, where was Uryu when you needed him. Suddenly, all the hollows were pulled towards a single spot of the ground by an unseen force. Ichigo looked down, and saw Uryu Orihime and Chad down bellow. Chad had his right arm raised, and was using his new hollow-absorption technique. Soon, all the hollows were drawn into Chad's arm-shield and back to Hueco Mundo, according to Chad himself.

"Thanks for that." Ichigo said as he landed next to his friends.

"I must say Chad." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses. "It's not much fun for the rest of us if you just send them away like that."

"Sorry," Chad said. "but I do feel somewhat responsible for them. In a weird way, I am their father."

"'Common ancestor' would be a more accurate term." They turned to see Kiskue Urahara walking toward them, and he was not alone. Walking beside him was Yoruichi, and surprisingly, Captain Soifon. Soifon, (or rather her Gigai) was wearing a plain white short-sleeve shirt and a blue skirt. Yoruichi was wearing bright orange sun hat and a matching sun dress that did a wonderful job of showing of the curves of her now pregnant body; she was due in two weeks.

"Yoruichi!" Orihime said running over to the soon-to-be mother. She stared at Yoruichi's belly in awe and asked. "Can I touch you tummy?"

"Just a little." Yoruichi said with a smile. Orihime reached her hand out, but barely touched her when Soifon said.

"That's enough." and shooed her away. According to Urahara, after discovering that Yoruichi was pregnant, Captain Soifon took an extended leave from her position as captain in order to help her through the pregnancy and child rearing.

"Don't take it personally Orhime." Kisuke said. "She does that with everyone, and she's practically taken over my house."

"I have not Urahara." Soifon said, sounding annoyed.

"You've covered one of my rooms with this creepy cat-bee wall paper."

"That the little princess' nursery." She protested.

"I keep telling you, there's just as much a chance that the baby will be a boy." Yoruichi said. To everyones surprise, Soifon chuckled. Apparently she found the notion of he mentor giving birth to a baby boy funny. After Urahara and company went on there way, a rather unpleasant thought occurred to Ichigo. This period of peace was nice, but chances were that some new threat would show it's self soon. Ichigo then looked at his friends, and shook the idea out of his head. So what if another threat were to show it's self. As long as he had his friends by his side, he would rise up and defeat it. Besides, the next time an enemy appeared, they would have the hollow father on their side.

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of The Return of El Dios Hueco. It's been a long rode, and I may not have gotten 100 reviews, but I am very proud of my work, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I would like to thank everyone how took the time and read my story, especially those who wrote reviews. I hope that you will continue to follow me on my future projects, both fanfiction, and original work. **


End file.
